Terapia do Amor
by Dinda Neko
Summary: Sesshoumaru é um famoso advogado de Londres, vive para o trabalho e de verdade, nunca se prendeu a nada nem ninguém. Agora ele sabe o que é sentir-se sozinho e frágil diante de sua doença. Tudo muda quando conhece Rin Higurashi. Leiam mais no trailer.
1. Trailer

**Coisas boas acontecem com boas pessoas.**

**Coisas ruins acontecem com pessoas ruins.**

**E vice-versa.**

**E essas coisas acontecem também com pessoas importantes...**

Sesshoumaru Tashio, é um famoso advogado de Londres, vive para o trabalho e de verdade, nunca se prendeu a nada nem ninguém.

Agora ele sabe o que é sentir-se sozinho.

Sentir-se frágil e quase indefeso.

Até conhecer Rin Higurashi.

_- Pode me dar amor? – perguntou ele de repente. _

_- Amor? – Rin estava visivelmente confusa. – O que quer dizer com isso?_

**Não importa a dificuldade.**

_- Tenho leucemia aguda. – disse ele num sussurro. – Sou advogado e trabalho muito, não deveria acontecer comigo._

**Quando você imaginar que está tudo perdido.**

_- Não faço tratamentos. _

**Quando você quiser desistir.**

**Acredite na força do amor.**

_- Não dizem que o amor sara todas as feridas. – disse Sesshoumaru. _

**Ainda acredite no Amor.**

_- Vou ser seu __**enquanto viver**__, eu prometo. – disse beijando-a novamente. – Meu anjo. – e novamente._

**Apresentando:**

_Rin Higurashi._

_Sesshoumaru Tashio._

_Inuyasha Tashio. _

_Kagome Tashio. _

_Miroku Houjo._

_Maeda Higurashi._

_Sango Higurashi._

**Terapia do Amor.**

**... Sem contra-indicações é bom curativo, basta abrir seu coração ...**

________________________________xXx________________________________

Hi*

Não tenho muito a dizer, a não ser que espero muiiiiito que gostem dessa fic. Amanhã eu posto o primeiro capítulos com mais detalhes.

Kisus.


	2. Ela

**Notas**: O anime Inuyasha assim como seus personagens não me pertencem, é óbvio. Só estou utilizando minha imaginação para experimentá-los em situações diferentes. Personagens como Maeda Higurashi, Lily e Hiroshi, são totalmente fictícios e de minha criação.

A cidade de Yama é fictícia.

História Original.

______________________________xXx_______________________________

Fic baseada na música ' Não fuja de mim ' Henrique Cerqueira. (Pimentas do Reino). Aconselho que ouçam é linda.

**Sou parceiro de um doutor sei de um tratamento...**

**Terapia do amor**

**Pros teus sentimentos**

**Sem contra-indicação**

**É bom curativo**

**Basta abrir teu coração...**

Capítulo I – Ela.

Não há nenhuma outra estação como a primavera, o doce perfume das flores e o orvalho da manhã fresquinha fazem bem a qualquer um. _A primavera chegará, mesmo que ninguém mais saiba seu nome, nem acredite no calendário, nem possua jardim para recebê-la. A inclinação do sol vai marcando outras sombras; e os habitantes da mata, essas criaturas naturais que ainda circulam pelo ar e pelo chão, começam a preparar sua vida para a primavera que chega._** (Cecília Meireles).**

Então acordou cedo para aproveitar mais um dia, abriu bem todas as janelas do casarão e curtiu os raios do sol que banhavam a casa levando a tristeza da noite. Sim, havias noites tristes naquele lugar, as noites de gemidos e dores, e muitas vezes nada podia ser feito. Mas todas as manhãs renovavam-se a esperança com o novo dia. Era nisso que Rin Higurashi acreditava...

Rin perdera o pai aos dezoito anos vitima de um câncer, a dor da perda foi muito difícil de ser enfrentada. Seu pai era seu herói, lhe apoiava em tudo, em seus sonhos e desejos mais profundos. Compreendeu então a dor da perda e esperava nunca mais experimentá-la. Desde então tem vivido para ajudar aqueles que passam por uma situação semelhante. Ela e sua mãe trabalham como voluntárias numa casa de tratamento e apoio a pessoas vítimas de graves doenças. O local é um casarão cedido pela prefeitura do pequeno vilarejo com um enorme quintal e bastante área verde.

_- Bom dia mãezinha. – saudou jovialmente a mãe entrando na cozinha para ajudar com os preparativos do café. _

_- Bom dia Rin, já estava me perguntando onde você estava. – respondeu Maeda._

Maeda Higurashi era uma mulher forte, desde a morte do marido tem se dedicado a pessoas em estado semelhante ao dele, era um forma de recompensar sua perda. Mãe de duas meninas ocupava-se entre a educação das duas e o trabalho.

_- Eu estava abrindo as janelas, onde está Sango? – perguntou Rin. _

_- Dormindo, mas vá chama-lá ou ela se atrasará outra vez para escola. Não há um dia sequer que isso não aconteça. – sorriu meiga a mãe de Rin apanhando uma bandeja._

_- Certo._

Rin rumou aos seus aposentos, um casebre ao fundo do casarão, modesto, mas bastante acolhedor.

_- Sango, acorde ou irá se atrasar. – disse calmamente. _

A pequena nem se mexeu.

_- Sango – disse acariciando sua face – Levanta. – Nenhum movimento._

_- Então eu vou fazer questão de comer todo o bolo de chocolate da cozinha, tchau. – disse. _

_- Não Rin, me espera. – disse a menor saltando da cama. – Eu também quero. _

_- Ah, peguei você. Você quer é tomar banho mocinha. Vamos já. – disse apanhando a menor de quatro anos, que nem sequer conheceu o pai._

_- Mas ta tão cedo. – retrucou a pequena. _

Rin ajudou-a no banho e arrumou-a para mais um dia na escola.

_- Come logo Sango, ou você vai sair sem tomar café. Sua irmã tem que me ajudar aqui e você vai se atrasar. São 07:00 hr. – disse Maeda lavando umas maçãs. _

Saíram de casa ás 07:20 quando finalmente Sango terminou seu café. A escola não era longe, mas Rin precisava ajudar a servir o café da manhã aos hóspedes.

_- Beijo pequena. Até a volta. – Sango acenou e Rin seguiu seu caminho de volta aproveitando a brisa da manhã e saudando todos em seu caminho. Parou na padaria para comprar o jornal. _

_- Bom dia Rin, é impressão minha ou está mais bonita essa manhã? – perguntou Kohaku. _

_- É impressão sua, pois me pergunta isso todas as manhãs Kohaku. – disse ela apanhando o troco._

_- Se a cada manhã você está mais bonita. Leve isso com você. – disse ele entregando-a um bombom._

_- Obrigado. – disse ela corada. _

De fato Rin, não era mais a menina prematura que nasceu em Yama vinte e dois anos atrás, e sim uma bela moça encantadora indiferente a todos os pretendentes que lhe apareciam.

Rin caminhava distraidamente quando abriu o portão da mansão e avistou um belo carro estacionado. ' Ele estava ai quando saí? ' Deu de ombros, não lembrava, mas com certeza não era de ninguém da cidade, não aquele carro negro de ultima geração. Seria um hóspede novo?

_- Mãe, de quem é aquele carro estacionado lá fora. – perguntou entrando na sala de refeições. – Ah bom dia a todos. _

Todos cumprimentaram a garota carinhosamente. Ela seguiu Maeda até a cozinha.

_- É um hóspede novo, que pediu pra não ser incomodado, está no quarto seis. E disse que precisa muito dormir. – respondeu a mãe passando-lhe uma bandeja de pães. _

_- Entendido. _

Nada mudou. O café foi servido como todas as manhãs. A equipe acompanhamento médico logo chegaria então à cozinha foi limpa e enquanto Maeda cuidava do almoço, Rin cuidava da limpeza.

_- Bom dia menina Rin. _

_- Bom dia tia Kaede. Que flores lindas!_

_- Trouxe as primeiras flores do meu jardim para você enfeitar a casa. Você precisar ir até lá, está tudo brotando. – respondeu a tia. _

_- Vou sim, uma tarde dessas vou com a senhora. – disse apanhando as flores. _

_- Onde está sua mãe? _

_- Na cozinha cuidando do almoço. _

_- O consultório já está pronto?_

_- Ainda não, estou terminando de varrer os quartos e não passei por lá. _

_- Deixe-o então comigo._

A tia seguiu para lá deixando-a varrendo os quartos, um total de a casa fosse grande, o número do hóspedes era limitado devido ao número de voluntários. Havia alguns temporários que vinham alguns dias da semana, fixos somente Rin, Maeda e sua irmã Kaede.

O atendimento começou, notícias boas foram recebidas. Lily estava curando-se com sucesso da sua gripe, que completava seu caso de ... E assim seguia-se o dia, nada de novo. Rin fora buscar Sango na escola, e passara o resto do dia exercitando todos ao ar livre, incentivando-os a curtir o início de primavera. Sem saber que em algum momento estava sendo observada.

E a noite lembrou-se do carro e do hóspede que estava lá em cima.

_- Mãe, o hóspede novo não comeu nada, nem desceu. Será que está tudo bem. – perguntou enquanto ajudava Sango com a lição de casa. _

_- É o homem de gelo mamãe? – perguntou Sango._

_- Sango, já disse para não chamar o moço assim. – repreendeu Maeda – Olha Rin, ele deixou bem claro que não queria ser incomodado, nós sabemos como eles chegam ariscos. Dê tempo para que se acostume. _

_- Homem de gelo? – Rin perguntou a Sango. _

_- É ele é assustador. – respondeu Sango. Maeda riu._

_- Ele não é assim assustador, é um homem fechado só isso. _

Rin terminou a lição com Sango e passou a dedicar-se ao violão. Esquecendo assim o hóspede desconhecido.

_- Rin, eu preciso conversar com você. – disse Maeda sentando-se ao seu lado. _

_- É só dizer mamãe. _

_- Ando preocupada com seu futuro, digo, você já não é mais nenhuma criança Rin e não vai poder passar a vida toda aqui cuidando dessas pessoas como eu que já vivi bastante. Está na hora de começar a pensar no seu futuro, o que você quer ser? O que quer estudar? Não quero lhe pressionar, mas sou mãe, e quero que você tenha uma vida boa e seja feliz. Pense em tudo isso. _

Maeda se foi deixando Rin surpresa e perdida tocando uma calma canção.

Essa é a ordinária rotina de Rin Higurashi...

_______________________________xXx____________________________________

**Hi***

Cheguei à conclusão de que devo estar _doida_ para escrever essa fic do nada. É serio, trabalhando como estou nem sei como essa idéia surgiu.

Bem, se surgiu normalmente eu começo pra ver onde vai dar, mas mantenho-as em segredo para não criar expectativas.

Esse enredo é original, surgiu durante o carnaval, porém se encontrarem histórias semelhantes por ai, não me culpem. Como já disse a fic foi baseada numa música, depois de uma conversa com minha prima e Beta Kika.

Essa fic é dedicada a ELA e a todos que me apóiam.

**Espero nervosamente reviews, roendo as unhas de ansiedade. **

\O/

Sem mais... Let's Go.

Kissus

**Espaço da Beta: **Ah Dinda, você, sempre surpreendo.

Quando você me ligou, dizendo que depois da nossa conversa você conseguiu criar outra fic e que já tinha quatro capítulos escritos fiquei muito contente. Foi como eu disse a escritora da família é você, gostei muito desse capitulo, e já percebi que essa fic vai bombar. Para mim é uma honrar ser sua beta, minha prima querida!

Então pessoal espero que gostem dessa fic, ela é feita com todo amor e carinho de uma garota que gosta muito do Sesshy e da Rin.

Espero encontrar todos vocês nos próximos capítulos.

By Kika Kinomoto


	3. Ele

**... Não fuja de mim ...**

Capitulo II – Ele.

Que diferença fazia que dia ou estação do ano fosse agora, eles pareciam sempre os mesmos. Não suportava mais as confusões da metrópole em que vivia, os engarrafamentos, as filas, o ar sujo e sufocado, a correria e as mesmas pessoas. Agora decidira viver.

Sim, se ainda havia algum tempo ele seria bem aproveitado.

Como?

Fazendo tudo que sempre quis e nunca teve oportunidade.

Na semana em que descobriu o problema passou três dias trancados no quarto pensando em uma solução, mas de nada adiantaria passar o resto dos seus dias confinados ali. Então seguiu o conselho da madrasta para fazer o que lhe deixasse feliz. E saiu sem rumo, viajando e conhecendo pessoas e lugares onde nunca esteve e nunca esperava estar. Por fim, foi parar ali em Yama, onde jamais achou que iria retornar.

Havia apenas duas semanas que Sesshoumaru Tashio havia descoberto os dias que lhe restavam, vitima de Leucemia Aguda, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo com ele. O advogado mais conhecido de Londres, defensor de casos tão importantes, não poderia estar morrendo. Deixou tudo para trás e resolveu seguir como novo. Jornais especulavam seu desaparecimento, havia sido visto em diversos lugares mais afinal, ninguém sabia onde estava, nem mesmo sua família. O meio-irmão Inuyasha, a cunhada Kagome e a madrasta Izayoi.

Sesshoumaru optara por não iniciar tratamentos, o que desesperou a todos e por fim fora embora.

O Centro de Tratamento de Yama não fora uma opção, foi uma conseqüência. O lugar era calmo e tranqüilo, passaria mais alguns dias ali antes de partir novamente. Sono, mais uma vez era tudo que sentia.

_- Bom dia mãezinha. Olha que surpresa que eu trouxe comigo hoje. – dizia Rin que trazia Sango consigo já pronta para ir à escola. _

_- Nossa essa é realmente uma grande surpresa. – respondeu Maeda. – Sente-se bem Sango? Já de pé tão cedo?_

_- Não, mas a Rin não me deixou dormir mamãe. Ela me jogou travesseiros e fez cócegas e me deu banho frio. – respondeu Sango chorosa._

_- Oh Rin quanta maldade com sua irmã. – disse irônica a mãe. – Olha o que a mamãe fez pro seu bebê, bolo de laranja o que acha? _

_- Bom muito bom. – disse Sango animando-se. _

_- Então trata de comer logo. – disse Rin – Hoje quero bater mais um recorde, deixar você na escola no horário. _

E ela conseguiu, deixou Sango na escola as 07hr15min, horário do início das aulas. Passou na padaria pegou o jornal, encontrou umas amigas e voltou para casa, como todas as manhãs.

_- Bom dia a todos. – disse Rin calorosa. – Mais um dia de sol para aproveitarmos. _

_- Rin. – disse a mãe enquanto lavavam os pratos depois do café. – Eu é que estou começando a ficar preocupada com aquele homem lá em cima. Será que ainda está lá, será que sofreu algum ataque? _

Então Rin lembrou-se do hóspede misterioso.

_- Não sei, mas vou até lá conferir. – disse ela largando o pano que enxugava os pratos. _

_- Não Rin, ele nos pediu privacidade. – repreendeu a mãe. _

_- E se ele estiver morto lá em cima? E se tivermos um cadáver em casa e não soubermos ou se estiver tendo um ataque. Sinto muito, mas eu vou sim. _

E subiu as escadas silenciosamente, desejando que ao menos ele estivesse acordado e lhe dissesse alguma coisa. Explicasse sua situação. Bateu na porta levemente, nenhuma resposta foi ouvida. Bateu outra vez e nada. Então abriu uma pequena parte da porta e entrou.

As janelas estavam fechadas assim como as cortinas, tornando pouca a iluminação. ' Que desperdício de manhã ' pensou ela. Olhou ao redor e então o encontrou. O desconhecido estava deitado preguiçosamente sobre a cama, o lençol cobria-o da cintura para baixo e os cabelos prateados estendiam-se desordenadamente sobre o travesseiro. As costas largas nua, a pele clara, a respiração lenta. Rin ficou parada alguns segundo sem poder se mexer, ele era tão lindo, aproximou-se lentamente para ver se estava tudo bem, observou seu rosto de traços fortes e decidiu sair. Foi andando de costas ainda olhando o homem adormecido, quando esbarrou em algo e caiu.

O momento seguinte foi muito rápido, pois de repente o estranho estava de pé olhando-a furiosamente e confuso.

_- Ora, o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou entre os dentes. _

_- Me desculpe senhor, ah... – ela não soube o que dizer levantando-se sem graça – Meu nome é Rin, Rin Higurashi. Eu trabalho aqui. _

_- E o que está fazendo no meu quarto? – perguntou ele com os olhos cerrados, as mãos massageando as têmporas. _

_- Vim ver se o senhor estava bem, parece que não se alimenta desde ontem, nem sai do quarto, minha mãe estava preocupada. – respondeu ela também com tom preocupado. _

_- Deixe-me em paz, pedi que não fosse incomodado, preciso descansar. Não necessito de pessoas preocupadas que invadem o quarto dos hóspedes sorrateiramente enquanto eles dormem e fazem bagunça. _

Rin mudou de cor.

_- Eu não baguncei nada. Creio até que o senhor deveria sentir-se feliz por alguém se preocupar com você, não agir com grosserias. _

_- Certo, certo – disse ele abanando as mãos ainda de olhos fechados. – Como é mesmo seu nome? _

_- Rin. _

_- Pode me fazer um favor Rin? Saia do meu quarto e deixe-me em paz. Quero voltar a dormir. – disse ele abrindo os olhos._

Ela nada respondeu saiu batendo furiosamente a porta.

_- Grosso, arrogante, homem de gelo. – gritava na cozinha. – Como ele pode mamãe, eu só queria ajudar._

_- Eu lhe avisei que não fosse até lá. Aqui vivemos para as vontades dos hóspedes, não a nossa, se ele quer sossego dê-lhe sossego. – disse a mãe. _

Rin seguiu suas atividades normais, sem esquecer o novo hóspede. ' Grosso. Por fora bela viola, por dentro pão bolorento ' pensou enquanto limpava as janelas.

Foi buscar Sango e de tarde a levou para dar uma volta no parque, aproveitaram para ver as flores da Tia Kaede. Quando o celular tocou eram 16:00 hr.

_- Rin, onde você está? – a mãe parecia nervosa. _

_- Na casa da tia Kaede. O que aconteceu? _

_- É a Lily, está passando mal outra vez. Os médicos estão vindo, preciso que venha pra casa. _

Rin, então saiu em disparada com a tia e Sango de volta para casa. Embora os pacientes aceitos na casa estivessem em processo de cura avançado e só precisassem de repouso, ás vezes, sofriam recaídas.

_- Lily, fale comigo Lily. – chamou Rin segurando nas mãos de uma jovem com cerca de vinte e quatro anos. _

_- Oh Rin, que bom que está aqui. – disse Lily abrindo os olhos. – Dói tanto._

_- Vai ficar tudo bem, os médicos já estão chegando. – Rin estava muito preocupada. _

Os médicos decidiram levar Lily para que passasse alguns dias no hospital até se recuperar completamente.

_- Vou acompanhá-la até o hospital e acomodá-la. Pode preparar o jantar? – perguntou Maeda. _

_- Sim, sem problemas. – respondeu Rin sem ânimo. _

_- A Kaede vai ficar um tempo para ajudá-la. Até logo. – ela se foi beijando a filha na testa. _

Rin começou a preparar o jantar, distraidamente, espalhando um cheiro gostoso por toda casa. Não percebeu sua entrada.

_- Estou com fome. – disse ele. _

_- O jantar será servido em meia hora. – respondeu ela reconhecendo a voz. _

Ele nada respondeu, passaram-se alguns minutos, nos quais Rin permaneceu com sua atenção voltada ao jantar. Cortando, mexendo, provando, mas por dentro estava inquieta, nervosa.

_- Pode servir-me no quarto? – perguntou ele, não havia emoção alguma. _

_- O jantar é servido na sala de refeições. Há alguma razão pela qual deva lhe servir no quarto? _

_- Não me sinto bem. _

Essa era a chave para tirar sua concentração em tudo. Todos tinham que estar bem, se não estavam ela também não estava. Ergueu lentamente a cabeça tentando examiná-lo. Ainda estava vestido com a calça moletom que vira mais cedo, e com uma camisa pólo branca.

_- O que sente? – perguntou calmamente._

_- Eu não sei. Febre talvez. _

Ela deixou a colher e aproximou-se devagar tentando manter uma distância considerável. E percebeu quão alto ele era, quão forte ele era, quão serio ele era. Pois a mão em sua testa e um arrepio lhe percorreu, como uma corrente elétrica. Retirou-a rapidamente.

_- Sim está, com um pouco de febre. Vou servir seu jantar, assim que servir a todos. Pode esperar em seus aposentos. – manteve-se firme. – Pode me contar o que lhe traz aqui? Que doença você tem? Como se chama? _

_- Não. Você fala demais, faz perguntas demais. – olhou-a profundamente – Aguardo minha refeição. – ele se foi._

_____________________________xXx____________________________________

**Oiee..**

Demorei?

Acho que não, não gosto de ficar martirizando vocês muito tempo, afinal o capítulo já estava pronto mesmo. Então é melhor dar o prazer da leitura.

O Sesshy dodói, ai que pena. Se ele quiser eu vou lá cuidar dele com prazer.

Rsrsrsrs...

**Bom, espero novamente e nervosamente reviews. **

Por favor!

Por favor!

Kissus, até mais

\O/

**Neko.**

**~***

**Espaço da Beta:** Oi pessoal,

A historia tá massa né !

Esse segundo capitulo já foi cheio de emoções, é Sesshoumaru aparecendo, brigando com Rin, a Rin nervosa e preocupada, e pelo jeito muita água vai rolar por baixo dessa ponte, rs rs rs.

Vou está aqui esperando ansiosa pelo próximo capitulo.

**Até lá então, bjos!**


	4. A Descoberta

**... Não sei quase nada de você ...**

Capitulo III – A descoberta.

Rin pensou que ia ter um ataque... De fúria.

Irritante.

Era essa a definição dele. O homem mais irritante e arrogante que Rin já conhecera. Tinha vontade de deixá-lo com fome, mas fazia algumas horas que ele não comia e com certeza ia passar mal, visto que estava com febre. ' Baka' pensou. Serviu o jantar aos demais e depois de certificasse que estava tudo bem, despediu-se da tia Kaede e foi levar-lhe a refeição.

- Senhor. – chamou Rin à porta do quarto. – O seu jantar.

- Pode entrar. – respondeu ele.

- Aqui está, bom apetite. – disse secamente preparando-se para sair. As luzes estavam apagadas.

- Rin. – havia algo diferente em sua voz. – Você ainda está ai?

- Sim. – respondeu.

- Pode ficar comigo um pouco?

Rin arregalou os olhos. Carência?

- O que disse senhor? Sente-se bem? – ela perguntou pondo a mão em sua testa estava muito quente. – Oh, sua febre está aumentando. Volto já.

- Não vá Rin.

- Eu volto, eu prometo. – Rin desceu as escadas correndo atravessou o gramado e entrou em casa, onde estava mesmo o termômetro? No quarto de Lily, retornou a casa grande, apanhou o termômetro, voltou ao quarto de Sesshoumaru e acendeu as luzes.

Conferiu sua temperatura, 38°.

- Coma um pouco senhor... – ela parou e franziu a testa – Como se chama mesmo?

Ele franziu a testa. Ela deu de ombros.

- Certo, então pelo menos coma para que eu possa lhe dar um analgésico.

- Não estou com fome.

Rin levantou a tampa do prato e o cheiro da comida espalhou-se pelo quarto.

- Talvez, eu esteja um pouco faminto. – ele começou a comer calmamente, fechou os olhos.

Longos minutos se passaram, Rin apenas olhava pela janela, não tinha vontade de falar. Não com ele.

- Não beba tudo ainda, tome esse analgésico. – disse ela enquanto ele bebia o suco.

Sesshoumaru parou, observou-a por um tempo e então obedeceu. Tomou o remédio e recostou-se novamente fechando os olhos.

- Posso lhe fazer somente mais uma pergunta? – perguntou Rin temerosa.

- Certo, só uma e eu não garanto te responder.

- Por que tanto dorme? – perguntou ela.

Ele abriu os olhos dourados olhando nos dela, seu cabelo negro, sua pele clara, seu corpo delicado, os olhos castanhos.

- Diga-me Rin, quantos anos têm? – perguntou.

- Vinte e dois. – respondeu ela.

Ele continuou a pensar. ' Parece que tem 18 '. Rin apanhou a bandeja e deixou a maçã no criado-mudo perto da cama.

- Boa noite senhor. – encaminhou-se para porta.

- Durmo por causa dos remédios, são fortes demais. – ele apenas respondeu. – Rin?

- Sim? – disse ainda a porta.

- Tashio, Sesshoumaru Tashio.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e saiu, no momento em que a mãe chegava do hospital.

- O que estava fazendo ai dentro? – perguntou a mãe.

- O senhor Tashio estava com febre pediu-me que servisse sua comida no quarto.

- Ele está melhor?

- Pelo menos se alimentou, dei-lhe um analgésico. Como está a Lily? – perguntou na cozinha enquanto serviam-se do jantar.

- Melhorando, os médicos disseram que poderá ter alta em dois ou três dias. Onde está Sango?

- Foi dormir na casa da tia Kaede.

- Vai se arrepender. – riu gostosamente Maeda. – Sua tia vai acordá-la tão cedo que vai dormir a tarde toda amanhã.

Conversaram mais alguns momentos e foram dormir.

Na manhã seguinte Rin acordou sem pressa, não tinha que ajudar Sango essa manhã. Acordou mais tarde, tomou um banho demorado e vestiu um vestido azul simples, prendendo o cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto, soltando a franja. Então voltou a sua rotina.

- Bom dia mãe.

- Demorou hoje hein...

- É que hoje não tinha que arrumar a Sango, nem levá-la a escola. Precisa de ajuda?

- Sim, veja aqueles pães no forno. Pode levá-los para mesa?

Rin arrumou a mesa do café da manhã, com as primeiras flores do seu jardim. Também fez pequenos ramalhetes, um para cada quarto de hóspede. Logo depois do café, no qual sentiu a falta de Sesshoumaru, estava na hora de percorrer cada quarto. Era dia de trocar os lençóis e toalhas.

- Bom dia Rin.

- Bom dia Kohaku, que bom que chegou. Hoje é seu dia de voluntário não é?

- É sim, já esqueceu. O que posso fazer para ajudar?

- Veja com mamãe na cozinha, eu vou trocar os lençóis, ela deve estar precisando de ajuda com o almoço. – ela começou a subir as escadas.

- Espera Rin, eu estava pensando. Quer sair hoje comigo? Você passa tanto tempo aqui que quase nem se diverte, vamos ao cinema hoje.

Rin hesitou, não tinha vontade de ir.

- Vamos Rin, vai ser legal.

- Certo. – disse por fim.

- Então pego você as 19:00 hr.

Ela subiu e começou a trocar as roupas de cama e banho, deixou o quarto de Sesshoumaru por último, no caso dele ainda não ter acordado. Bateu na porta, mais uma vez ele não respondeu, bateu outra vez, nada. E como da outra vez abriu uma pequena parte e entrou, estava vazio. Onde será que ele havia ido? Retirou os lençóis usados, impregnados do seu perfume, as tolhas e arrumou tudo novamente. Abriu as janelas e cortinas para que o sol entrasse. Depositou o pequeno ramalhete num jarro. Apanhou o travesseiro trocou as fronhas e sem mais se conter apertou contra o rosto. Absorvendo aquele cheiro tão bom e colocou-o no lugar.

- O que faz no meu quarto? – perguntou ele de repente, Rin deixou os lençóis cair no chão.

- Podia tentar não me assustar? Vim trocar sua roupa de cama, fazemos isso a casa três dias. – respondeu. – Está melhor?

- Sim, obrigado. – respondeu ele.

- Está com fome?

- Já lhe disse que faz perguntas demais? – perguntou ele parecendo cansado e sentando-se a cama. – Sua mãe acabou de me servir o café. – remexeu o pescoço, esticou os braços, deitou-se. – Há algum parque nessa cidade onde eu possa fazer caminhada?

- Sim, o parque municipal.

- Pode me levar até lá?

- Sim, quando o senhor quiser.

- Errado. – disse ele – Quando eu acordar. – virou-se, bocejou e parecia dormir.

Rin deixou silenciosamente o quarto, voltou a suas atividades. O almoço foi servido e pela primeira vez Sesshoumaru estava presente, sentou-se na ponta mais distante da mesa e comeu sem participar das conversas. Voltou ao quarto.

' Vai dormir' Supôs Rin. Mas a tarde seguiu-se indo buscar Sango, fazendo as atividades, correndo no jardim sob o sol. Rin promoveu uma tarde de pintura com cavaletes no jardim, propôs que todos pintassem o que quisessem. As 16:30 hr Sesshoumaru chamou-a.

- Sim senhor Tashio. – respondeu ela gritando para ele na janela do quarto do andar de cima. Estava um pouco suja e desalinhada, uma das alças do vestido deslizava do seu braço.

- Podemos ir agora? – perguntou ele observando-a por completo.

- Sim, eu vou tomar um banho pode me esperar na sala?- ela perguntou, ele acenou positivamente.

- Aonde vai com o homem de gelo Rin? – perguntou-lhe Sango enquanto iam para casa.

- Vou levá-lo até o Parque Municipal.

- Vocês têm um encontro?

- De onde você tirou isso mocinha? – Rin estava sem graça.

- A irmã da Takashi lá da sala sempre tem encontros.

- Não vou a encontro nenhum. Vou apenas lhe fazer um favor.

- De quem estão falando? – perguntou Maeda entrando na casa.

- A Rin vai sair com o homem de gelo. – respondeu Sango.

- Não é nada disso mãe. Ele apenas me perguntou onde poderia fazer caminhadas e me pediu que o acompanhasse até o Parque Municipal.

- Sei... Sango onde se sujou assim? Rin, você também.

- Estávamos molhando o jardim, ou nos molhando. – sorriu Rin – Eu vou me arrumar, acho que já perceberam que ele não tem um bom humor.

- Rin, eu posso ir também? – perguntou Sango.

- Não senhora, não vai sair e ficar pela rua. Vai fazer a lição e dormir cedo. – disse Maeda.

- Não é justo, a Rin vai.

- Mas você não é a Rin. E Vá tomar banho logo com ela.

As duas subiram e Rin demorou mais do que previra. Arrumou Sango e depois, demorou a pentear-se, a vestir-se, estava repentinamente nervosa. Vestiu uma bermuda jeans, uma camiseta rosa, calçou sandálias rasteiras e deixou o cabelo solto.

- Rin, são 18:15 hr o senhor Tashio já está impaciente. – chamou Maeda.

Rin lembrou-se da cara de descontentamento dele e saiu em disparada rumo à mansão.

- Prontinho. Desculpe-me a demora, tive que ajudar minha irmã no banho. – ele estava no estacionamento, olhou-a durante dez segundos como se estivesse avaliando.

- Entre no carro. – disse por fim abrindo a porta.

- Pensei que fossemos andando, que o senhor queria aproveitar a caminhada.

- Não, é longe e não posso me cansar.

- Ah deixa disso senhor Tashio, não é tão longe.

Sesshoumaru olhou a cidade, cerca de quinze minutos de caminhada não lhe faria mal.

- Certo. Então, vamos.

Começaram a caminhar em silêncio, ele trajava uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa social listrada azul, como se fosse tratar de negócios. Rin olhava-o de soslaio, não tinha coragem de encará-lo.

- Eu não mordo senhorita Higurashi. – disse ele parecendo incomodado.

- Desculpe-me senhor, mas também não é aberto a conversas.

- Sobre o que quer falar?

- Por que não quer falar sobre sua doença? Entendo que seja difícil sua situação, mas para ajudá-lo precisamos conhecê-lo. Por exemplo: a Lily tem um irmão mais velho que vem visitá-la ocasionalmente, ela sofre de anorexia e precisou ser internada para tratar-se. O senhor Hiroshi tinha um câncer no intestino, mas já foi retirado e ele se recupera bem, vive sozinho, seu único parente é uma filha que ele nunca viu. A sua situação não é única, todos tem problemas e nós estamos aqui para ajudá-los.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio e Rin suspirou baixinho.

- Tenho leucemia aguda. – disse ele num sussurro. – Sou advogado e trabalho muito, não deveria acontecer comigo.

- As pessoas não escolhem as doenças, elas simplesmente acontecem e o senhor é forte vai vencê-la. Há quanto tempo trata-se?

- Não faço tratamentos.

Rin ficou paralisada em algum lugar enquanto Sesshoumaru continuou caminhando no mesmo passo. Estava escurecendo.

- Vai acabar ficando para trás. – gritou por cima do ombro. – Vai ter que correr pra me acompanhar.

Alguns segundo depois ela pulou em suas costas. Era leve.

- Ficou louco também? – perguntou exasperada.

- Louca deve estar você, desce daí. – disse ele pondo-a no chão.

- Você precisa se tratar, doenças como essas tiram a vida em pouco tempo e são muito dolorosas.

- E o que importa? Não me importo mais, só quero viver. Aproveitar o que me resta, eu deixei tudo para trás...

__________________________________xXx_________________________________

**Oiee...**

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que tem acompanhado essa fic, ta virando mania postar aos domingos né?

Rsrsrs...

E agora? O que fará a Rin para ajudar o Sesshy?

Continuem acompanhando e mais uma vez...

Deixem reviews (grita a louca da escritora em voz de súplica)!

Preciso saber suas opiniões.

Até mais!

~*

**Neko**

**Espaço da beta: **

Ai, ai esse capitulo foi tão lindo...

Foi tão emocionante o momento que o Sesshy contou a Rin que estava com leucemia.

Gente a historia está demais, essa minha prima bota pra lá.

Dinda continue fazendo mais capítulos, sou beta, mas sou leitora tb, então não nos faça sofrer esperando mais capí =D

Então pessoal até a próxima...

bjosss


	5. Uma Outra

**... Mas o que eu sei ...**

Capitulo 4 – Uma Outra.

Rin ficou muda, gostaria de conhecer tudo sobre aquele homem, ajudá-lo, mas ele era mais fechado que uma árvore, mais silencioso que um relâmpago, mais bonito que Brad Pitt (*.*). Queria salvar sua vida.

Continuaram a caminhar em silêncio, entrando na cidade Rin começou a tagarelar novamente, apontava em todas as direções mostrando a Sesshoumaru como chegar ao parque e os pontos mais importantes da cidade. Sentaram-se em um banco para descansar. Sesshoumaru olhava as estrelas impressionadas com um céu tão limpo.

_- Aprendeu o caminho? – perguntou ela. _

_- Sim, na verdade senhorita Higurashi, eu nasci aqui em Yama. _

_- Sério? – perguntou surpresa. – Aliás, tudo em você é serio, queria me desculpar. _

_- Sim, eu nasci aqui e vivi durante cinco anos, quando minha mãe abandonou nossa casa meu pai decidiu se mudar para Londres, ele tinha parente lá. _

_- Entendo. Onde ele está agora?_

_- Faleceu há alguns anos. Hoje tenho um meio-irmão, uma cunhada e uma madrasta que foi minha verdadeira mãe. _

Rin sorriu.

_- E o que sabem sobre sua doença? _

_- Não muito, eu desapareci antes dos diagnósticos totais e segui viajando durante duas semanas até vir parar aqui._

_- E pretende ir embora? – perguntou aflita._

_- Depende do que me prende aqui. - ele encarou-a e ela prendeu a respiração. _

_- Então ai está? Pensei que tinha aceitado sair comigo hoje Rin._

_- Oh Kohaku. – disse levantando-se – Eu esqueci completamente, me perdoe. O senhor Tashio me pediu um favor e eu esqueci. _

_- Não seja por mim, pode ir Rin. _

_- Não senhor, não posso deixá-lo voltar sozinho. O senhor pode passar mal, visto sua condição. – disse ela, ele franziu o cenho. _

_- Pensei que tinha mais consideração por mim Rin, pelo menos tivesse recusado não me dado um bolo. – disse Kohaku irritado. – Para sair com outro homem, o que há demais nele? – gritou Kohaku. _

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_- Ora Kohaku, não se trata disso. - disse ela corada._

_- Esqueça Rin – disse ele indo embora. Ela sentou-se confusa._

_- Acho que o seu namorado ficou irritado. – comentou Sesshoumaru._

_- Ele não é meu namorado. – rebateu Rin – Apenas um amigo que me convidou para sair, porque passo maior parte do tempo em casa, trabalhando. _

_- Então não vou te fazer perder essa noite. Onde posso levá-la para jantar?_

_- Não se incomode senhor Tashio. Não há porque fazer isso se não quiser. _

_- Eu quero. Deixe-me agradecer por ter me trazido até aqui. _

Ela indicou o lugar do outro lado da rua e tiveram um jantar agradável, de pouca conversa, mas Rin já estava se acostumando com aquele homem de modos estranhos e poucas palavras. Saíram do restaurante e Rin encontrou duas amigas que ficaram visivelmente encantadas com Sesshoumaru. Começaram a fazer o percurso de volta, saindo da cidade e pegando a estrada secundária que levava a mansão, ventava e Rin encolheu-se de frio.

Como se fosse algo normal Sesshoumaru passou o braço em torno dos ombros dela.

_- Acalme-se. – disse ele quando ela o olhou atordoada – Só estou tentando ajudá-la. _

Rin nada disse, mas aproveitou o calor oferecido por ele, dando uma risadinha quando se lembrou de Sango chamando-o de homem de gelo. De repente ele parou.

_- O que foi?_

_- Parece que vocês têm visitas._

_- Não conheço esse carro. – disse ela. _

' _Mas eu conheço ' pensou ele. _

_- Que bom que chegou senhor Tashio. O senhor tem visitas. – disse Maeda sorridente. _

_- É percebi. Onde ela está? _

_- Na sala de visitas esperando o senhor. _

_- Obrigado senhora Higurashi. – Sesshoumaru se foi. _

_- Quem está ai mamãe? – perguntou Rin. _

_- Uma moça elegante, disse que era namorada dele. _

_- Namorada? Ele não me disse que tinha uma. – disse Rin triste._

_- Rin... O que aconteceu? – perguntou Maeda. _

Rin explicou tudo com detalhes à mãe, a historia dele, o encontro com Kohaku, o jantar...

_- O café está pronto. Pode servir a eles por mim? – perguntou Maeda._

_- Claro que sim. – respondeu Rin pegando a bandeja. _

Rin parou a porta escutando a conversa alguns instantes, não que fosse intrometida, mas queria saber o que se passava dentro da sala.

' – _Mas eu não entendo Sesshy, porque nos deixou repentinamente. E terminou comigo sem explicação? Acho que eu tenho direito de saber. – disse uma voz pouco irritada dentro da sala._

_- E eu já lhe respondi Kagura. Eu resolvi mudar de vida, começar novamente e estou reunindo tudo que preciso, e você não está nesta lista. – disse ele simplesmente. _

_- Como assim? Achei que fossemos nos casar, sei que você ainda me ama. _

_- Então entendeu errado. Mas uma vez Kagura e pela ultima espero que entenda que o que eu ainda sinto por você ..._

Rin não queria mais escutar, estava magoada e nem sabia o porquê. Também não era de sua conta aquela conversa. Bateu na porta e a voz da mulher soou depois de alguns instantes ordenando que entrasse.

_- Licença. Minha mãe pediu que servisse o café. _

_- Obrigado, demorou demais, já perdi até a vontade. Pode levar. – disse Kagura observando Rin da cabeça aos pés. _

É claro que ela nem se comparava com uma mulher tão rica e fina. Rin continuou onde estava com a bandeja nas mãos.

_- Pode deixar Rin, muito obrigada. – Sesshoumaru aproximou-se. – Pode me servir uma xícara? Pouco açúcar, por favor. – e ficou ao seu lado brincando com algumas mechas do seu cabelo negro enquanto ela servia. _

Kagura ficou a observar a cena sem nada dizer.

_- Licença. – disse Rin e saiu levando consigo a bandeja voltou a escutar atrás da porta._

' – _Como eu dizia, espero que entenda que nada mais existe entre nós. Não tenho mais desejo de continuar esse relacionamento. – disse ele sentando-se._

_- Por uma camponesazinha – disse Kagura, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas - Ora Sesshoumaru pensei que tivesse gostos mais refinados. Quando você cansar do seu novo brinquedinho como da ultima vez, me liga. Talvez eu ainda esteja disponível pra você. Pode não confessar, mas sempre volta pra mim. _

Rin deixou a bandeja sobre a mesa da cozinha e correu ao seu quarto, naquele momento sozinha, se pôs a chorar.

**No próximo capitulo...**

_- Pode me dar amor? – perguntou ele de repente. _

_- Amor? – Rin estava visivelmente confusa. – O que quer dizer com isso?_

_- Não dizem que o amor sara todas as feridas. _

____________________________xXx________________________________

**Oie...**

Fiquei tão triste essa semana que tava sem animo de postar.

Também hoje estou sem palavras.

Peço piedosamente reviews, de estimulo, por favor!

Neko

~*

**Espaço da Beta:** Oi pessoal,

Essa fic a cada capitulo fica melhor, agora a ex de Sesshy aparece bem quando Rin e ele estão se aproximando. O q será q vai acontecer no próximo capitulo?

Espero q vcs estejam gostando.

Dinda vou te dizer uma coisa: eu quero mais tanranran, eu quero mais tanranran, eu quero mais tanranran, rsrsrsrsrs!!!!

Bjos gente!

Até o proximo...


	6. O Despertar

**... Basta pra não conseguir, te esquecer...**

Capítulo V – O Despertar.

_- Rin? Por que está chorando? – perguntou Sango vendo a face ainda molhada da irmã. – Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou a menina jogando-se ao lado de Rin na cama. _

_- Sim, minha pequena, eu estou bem. Eu não sei por que, mas estou muito triste. – respondeu a outra acariciando o cabelo da menor. _

_- Rin, quero dormir. _

_- Claro._

Rin colocou Sango em sua cama e ficou esperando até que a pequena dormisse. De fato não entendia porque aquela tristeza. Sabia que tinha ligação com Sesshoumaru, mas não entendia muito bem. Era ela a ' camponesazinha '? Era ela o novo 'brinquedinho'?

Lembrou todos os momentos daquela tarde e achou que talvez, até estivesse se entendendo com o homem de gelo. Pelo menos agora já conhecia um pouco dele. O homem mais bonito que vira e que lhe despertava tudo que nenhum outro despertou, apesar dos poucos que conheceu. Mas ele era diferente em sua indiferença, seu modo fechado e seus momentos de carência. Os olhos dourados ardiam enquanto falava, e os cabelos flutuavam ao vento. Em pouco tempo Rin aprendera a lhe dar com tudo isso.

Mas não era e nem iria ser um brinquedo em suas mãos. O que quer que sentisse por ele não iria vencê-la. _______________________________xXx___________________________________

Rin acordou pela manhã bem disposta, vestiu uma camisa pólo verde, uma bermuda, pôs um chapéu branco e sorriu. Sim, estava linda para ela mesma. Ajudou Sango a arrumar-se, tomaram café e saíram. Demorou mais a voltar naquela manhã.

Comprou o jornal e ficou conversando com Kohaku, na verdade se desculpando pelo que aconteceu. Fazia um belo dia de sol em Yama.

_- Então só há um modo de se desculpar comigo. – disse Kohaku – Vamos tomar um sorvete hoje à tarde. _

_- Eu aceito. – disse Rin. – Que horas? _

_- Ás 16:00 hr, eu passo para buscá-la. _

_- Certo. Então eu já vou, beijos. _

Quando Rin voltou eram quase 09:00 hr.

_- Onde estava mocinha? – perguntou a mãe – Nunca demora tanto. _

_- Fiquei conversando com o Kohaku, vamos tomar sorvete à tarde. _

_- Então adiante todo o seu serviço, por favor. Se não sobra tudo pra mim. _

_- Sem problemas mãezinha. _

Rin tomou seu café e ajudou a arrumar a cozinha, em seguida molhou o jardim, varreu a casa, limpou os banheiros e arrumou a dispensa. Então foi ajudar a servir o almoço e em nenhuma das duas refeições Sesshoumaru estava presente.

_- Rin, pode servir o senhor Tashio no quarto. – perguntou Maeda após o almoço. _

_- Não. – disse bruscamente – Faça isso, por favor, mamãe. _

_- Sim, claro – respondeu Maeda estranhando a atitude da filha. Rin nunca dispensava cuidado nenhum aos hóspedes. _

_- Ele estava dormindo. – disse Maeda quando retornou – Deixei a bandeja caso sinta fome, que rapaz mais estranho. Sabe que doença ele tem? _

_- Leucemia. – respondeu Rin num suspiro enquanto preparava um bolo. _

_- Nossa, e há quanto tempo faz tratamento? – perguntou Maeda preocupada. _

_- Ele não faz tratamento. _

A boca de Maeda abriu-se lentamente, mas não houve como falar tamanho o choque.

_- Eu vou conversar com ele, não posso aceitá-lo aqui nessas condições, é negligência. Se quiser ficar terá que começar seu tratamento imediatamente. Eu estou bastante surpresa._

_- Mas mãe se mandá-lo embora será ainda pior, ele vai continuar viajando, como fez até agora e estará ainda mais vulnerável._

_- E vou ficar assistindo ele morrer na minha casa? _

_- Dei-me um tempo, eu vou convencê-lo mãe. Lembra de que estamos aqui para garantir que ninguém morra como o papai? Então nós vamos ajudá-lo. _

_- Sim. – os olhos da mãe marejaram-se. – Sim, nós vamos. _

_- E Lily, está melhor? – perguntou Rin desviando do assunto._

_- Sim, amanhã cedo quando for levar Sango na escola, você vai ao hospital acompanhar sua volta. _

_- Certo. – sorriu Rin. _

O dia passou tranquilamente, a tarde colhia flores com Sango quando ouviu seu nome.

_- Rin. – chamou ele do quarto. _

_- Sim. – ela olhou como se estivesse distraída, levantando a aba do chapéu._

_- Pode vir até aqui, por favor? – ele estava arfante._

_- Estou subindo senhor. – Rin ficou preocupada, subiu levando consigo algumas flores. _

Bateu à porta e ele abriu-a.

_- Estou aqui senhor Tashio. – tentou manter a indiferença pondo as flores no jarro. _

_- Rin. – disse ele sentando-se na cama. – Tem alguma coisa errada comigo. Veja._

Ele retirou a camisa que vestia e Rin prendeu a respiração ao ver aquela cena. Desconcentrou-se em fingir.

_- Olhe todas as manchinhas vermelhas, de onde surgiram Rin? – ele parecia perturbado. _

_Rin olhou atentamente, sentou-se na cama, mas nada respondeu, estava pensando. _

_- Tenho sentido palpitações desde cedo, quase não dormir. Ajude-me Rin. – disse ele sentando ao seu lado e lançando a cabeça no colo dela. _

_- Não há nada que eu possa fazer pelo senhor, só você pode ajudar-se. Vai ter que iniciar seu tratamento. – disse acariciando a cabeleira prateada, pois era muito difícil resistir. _

_- Não. – disse ele recuperando-se instantaneamente. _

_- Ora, não há razão para não fazer isso. Se quiser dar-se por vencido agüente as conseqüências, pois essas... – disse apontando para seu peito – São apenas o início, vão piorar. _

_- Você não está me ajudando senhorita Higurashi. – disse ele secamente levantando a cabeça. _

_- Não senhor. – disse ela pegando em sua mão – É o senhor quem não está se ajudando. Posso lhe servir todas as refeições, e lhe dar toda minha amizade e carinho. Posso fazer mais, trazer flores ao seu quarto e cuidar para que esteja sempre limpo, mas não posso tirar essa doença de você. _

_- Pode me dar amor? – perguntou ele de repente. _

_- Amor? – Rin estava visivelmente confusa. – O que quer dizer com isso?_

_- Não dizem que o amor sara todas as feridas. _

_- As feridas da alma, não as do corpo. As do corpo ele apenas ajudar a sarar, com carinho, cuidado e dedicação. _

_- Então...?_

_- Então vamos procurar um médico pra você, não lhe deixar acontecer o que aconteceu com meu pai. _

_- E o que aconteceu com ele? _

_- Morreu por falta de tratamento, considerava-se muito velho e que não surtiria efeito nele. Bobo. – disse ela virando-se para janela para que não visse seus olhos turvos de lágrimas. – Morreu em casa conosco numa madrugada. _

_- Eu sinto muito Rin. _

_- Não sente não. – gritou ela virando-se de abruptamente – Pois se realmente sentisse, senhor Tashio iria fazer seu tratamento, não iria ter o mesmo fim que meu pai. Cabeça dura, cabeça dura. – e saiu correndo do quarto deixando-o só. _

As palavras de Rin ficaram ecoando em sua mente, mas para que mais dor em sua vida. Passar por um tratamento doloroso iria mesmo salvá-lo? Duvidava. Deitou-se e sentiu-se febril. Queria que ela ainda estivesse ali, que continuasse a acariciar seus cabelos, a mantê-lo acordado ou velar seu sono, até mesmo enfrentá-lo. Socou o travesseiro. ' Ora Rin, o que você está fazendo comigo? '

_______________________________xXx_________________________________

Rin aprontou-se para sair com Kohaku, vestiu uma calça branca, uma camiseta florida e colocou o mesmo chapéu. Eram amigos há tanto tempo, desde criança na verdade, que Kohaku considerava-o seu irmão mais velho. Daquele que sempre lhe persegue, bate e chateia. Que chamamos de pentelho.

Sango veio lhe avisar que ele havia chegado afinal ela também estava pronta, pois Rin iria levá-la. Não via mal nenhum nisso.

_- Ela também vai conosco? – perguntou Kohaku um pouco desapontado quando ambas apareceram. _

_- Sim, mamãe precisa de paz para fazer o jantar e ela quis vir. Há algum problema?_

_- Não. – disse Kohaku tentado disfarçar o desapontamento. – Ela será bem vinda. _

Independente a estação do ano Yama, que significa montanha, era sempre agradável e fazia valer seu nome. Pois a cidade nascera num vale entre duas grandes montanhas.

A primavera então cobria as calçadas de flores e deixava nas ruas um cheiro agradável, era uma linda cidade de poucos habitantes escondida e guardada.

A tarde foi muito afável. Rin brincou com Sango no parque e deliciou-se em sorvete com Kohaku.

_- Ela está mesmo crescendo. – disse Rin sentando enquanto Sango corria para o lago com outras meninas. – Eu é que devo estar ficando velha. – riu com gosto. _

_- Nada disso Rin, você está ficando mulher. Cada dia mais bela. – disse Kohaku segurando em sua mão. – Sorte terá o homem que se casar com você. _

_- Quando esse príncipe encantado aparecer, pode ter certeza que será o padrinho. – sorriu Rin. _

_- E se eu quiser ser o príncipe? _

Rin nada respondeu, corou e desviou o olhar.

_- Rin, olhe para mim. – insistiu Kohaku – Não quer tentar?_

_- Não você é meu irmão Kohaku, não consigo enxergá-lo além disso. _

_- É o novo hóspede não é?_

_- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Rin._

_- Ele está mexendo com você não está? Significa mais que um homem doente, não é? _

Ela nada respondeu, baixou o olhar e suspirou.

Voltaram em silêncio, toda animação havia indo embora como o sol. Kohaku parecia desapontado e Rin não sabia o que dizer, no fundo sentia-se culpada. Quando vinham chegando perto de casa avistou Sesshoumaru parado com uma das mãos no carro, parecia ofegar.

Ele levantou a cabeça e os olhares se cruzaram, não soube dizer o que eles transmitiam mais se sentia pegando fogo como se estivesse com febre.

Ele entrou no carro fechou a porta e partiu.

_______________________________xXx________________________________

**Oiee...**

Tava sumida, mas to de volta. Perdoem-me os capítulos pequenos, mas está meio complicado e estou tentando escrever algo bom para vocês. Então, passo mais tempo lendo, relendo e pesquisando que escrevendo.

Quero agradecer a todos que tem acompanhado, dessa vez com nomes: **Shirlaine, Meyllin, Eva, Naty, Will, Lip, Ayaa, Miih, Lykah, Kuchiki e Srta Satsu.**

De coração.

Espero continuar vendo vocês e muiito mais.

Por favor reviews.

**~* Neeko.**


	7. Ele e Ela

**... Não fuja de mim, eu não me programei também...**

**Capitulo IV – Ele e Ela.**

' Droga, onde será que ele foi? E se passar mal e não tiver ninguém para ajudá-lo. ' Rin apavorou-se.

_- Mãe, o senhor Tashio foi embora? – perguntou Rin preocupada. _

_- Não Rin, ele saiu e não disse nada. Mas as coisas dele permanecem lá no quarto. –respondeu Maeda. – Por que, aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- Não, mas e se ele passar mal enquanto dirige? – fechou os olhos imaginando a cena. _

_- Por que está tão preocupada? Aconteceu alguma coisa? _

_- Ele não estava muito bem essa tarde, parecia cansado sem nem mesmo ter saído daquele quarto, estava febril. _

Maeda olhou-a de soslaio.

_- Isso não é apenas uma preocupação com um hóspede? – soltou a frase no ar. _

_- O que é então? – Rin sussurou. _

_- Que tal __você__ me responder. – deu ênfase as palavras. _

_- Não sei. – disse baixinho. Rin saiu da cozinha e foi para casa, sentou-se a janela e esperou. Naquela noite não ajudou a servir o jantar, nem comeu, ficou ali horas e quando deu por si Maeda estava chamando o seu nome em casa. _

_- Rin. – gritou mais uma vez. _

_- Oi mãe, estou aqui. _

_- O que estava fazendo?_

_- Nada, eu ...- parou no meio da frase – Ele... – parou outra vez._

_- Não, ele não voltou. – respondeu Maeda segundos depois. – Coma seu jantar, já deve estar frio. _

Ela sentou-se e começou a comer, mas estava sem apetite. Eram duas da manhã quando foi vencida pelo sono, deitou-se e tentando não se preocupar adormeceu. Foi perturbada por pesadelos em que Sesshoumaru batia o carro depois de desmaiar no volante e em outro pedia socorro sozinho na estrada. ' Não deve ficar pensando coisas ruins antes de dormir ' dizia Maeda, ' O que você pensa, é o que você sonha. '

Ela devia ter escutado. Levantou para beber água, a camisola ensopada de suor. Olhou pela janela, mas o carro dele não estava de volta no estacionamento. Voltou a dormir.

A manhã veio nublada após os dias de sol e choveu de modo que Rin não conseguiu e buscar Lily no hospital, nem levar Sango até a escola, sorte da pequena que dormiu ainda mais naquela manhã. Kaede chegou e ajudou-a com os afazeres. Teria que esperar a chuva passar e isto só aconteceu depois do almoço.

_- Rin, ligaram do hospital. Pode ir buscar a Lily, não se preocupe, pois vão trazê-las na ambulância. _

Rin seguiu para cidade, o dia estava fechado, mas não voltou a chover. Acompanharam Lily até em casa e quando retornou Sesshoumaru ainda não havia chegado. Estava aflita e impaciente.

_- Como se sente Lily? – perguntou quando acomodaram a jovem morena. _

_- Como nova Rin, até estou com fome. _

_- Ótimo, eu vou lhe preparar um lanche. – disse Kaede._

Não adiantava esperar, as horas arrastavam-se e ele não chegava. Sua inquietação só passou quando viu os faróis de um carro se aproximando pela estrada. Correu para sala de espera, para vê-lo chegar.

Alguém bateu na porta, era 01h00min.

_- Residência de Repouso Higurashi. – disse Maeda abrindo a porta._

Apesar do horário sempre estavam abertas as portas daquele lugar. Nunca se sabe quando alguém vai precisar.

_- Olá senhora Higurashi. – Rin reconheceu imediatamente aquela voz. – Creio que este paciente seja seu. – disse a moça ajudando- o entrar. _

_- O que ele tem? – perguntou Maeda preocupada ajudando Sesshoumaru a sentar-se. _

_- Foi me procurar ontem à noite ardendo em febre, e ainda está, porque onde estou hospedada não há nada que pudesse oferecê-lo, na verdade nem sei como lhe dar com isso. A viagem foi longa para trazê-lo de volta. Mas se eu não sirvo para estar ao seu lado no amor, também não sirvo na dor. Não acha? – perguntou Kagura insensível. – Além do mais, esteve o tempo todo chamando por 'Rin'. Creio que seja sua filha não é?_

_- Sim, é a minha Rin. _

O coração de Rin parou alguns segundos, então ele chamara por ela, lembrara-se dela mesmo estando com outra? O que significava tudo aquilo.

Rin correu para sala, ajoelhando-se frente a ele.

_- Sesshoumaru, por favor, fale comigo. – disse tocando seu rosto. – Está me escutando?_

_- Oh Rin, você está aqui. – disse ele levantando a cabeça, o rosto ardendo. – Fique comigo Rin. _

_- Pois bem. – disse a outra, a voz tomada de desprezo – Faça bom proveito dele, enquanto ainda pode. Enquanto ainda vive. – e foi embora. _

_- Venha senhor Tashio, vamos para sua cama. – disse Rin esforçando para ajudá-lo a subir as escadas. Maeda ajudou-a a deitá-lo na cama e foi buscar compressas de água e um analgésico para sua febre. _

_- Por que saiu desse modo, sabia que não estava bem. – perguntou Rin ajeitando o travesseiro sob a cabeça dele. _

_- Por que me deixou? – perguntou ele abrindo os olhos dourados e parecendo muito sóbrio apesar da febre alta. _

_- Eu... – Rin não se lembrava. _

_- Deixou-me para sair com seu namoradinho. – disse fechando novamente os olhos. _

_- Ele não é meu namorado, e por que foi procurar sua namorada? Por que correu de volta para ela? _

_- Ela não é mais minha namorada, eu precisava de ajuda, de um amigo. Ela era a mais próxima já que está passando as férias aqui perto. Eu precisava de cuidados, que não recebi aqui porque a __**pessoa**__ que deveria estar cuidando de mim estava tomando sorvete com outro. – sua voz estava carregada de ciúme. _

_- E por que não procurou minha mãe? Minha tia? Não negamos cuidado a ninguém aqui. – ela estava de pé. – Como sabe onde eu estava?_

_- Por que eu queria você, caramba. E elas não são você. – disse ele como se fosse muito óbvio. – Eu sei de muitas coisas sobre você. E suas flores, seu jardim, seu riso, seu cheiro. – ele suspirou_.

Ela emudeceu.

_- Pronto aqui está. – disse Maeda entrando no quarto com tudo que fora buscar. Rin continuava parada. – Tome esse analgésico, vai fazê-lo sentisse melhor. Rin ajude-o a tirar os sapatos. _

Rin tirou os sapatos de Sesshoumaru e cobriu-o. Maeda lhe aplicava compressas enquanto ela apenas olhava. Calada. Eram 02h10min quando a febre cedeu, Sesshoumaru parecia dormir, tranqüilo e elas deixaram o quarto.

_- Que gritaria foi aquela lá em cima. – perguntou Maeda quando voltavam para casa._

_- Verdades sendo ditas. – respondeu Rin pensativa. – Boa madrugada. – e foi dormir. _

Quase não dormiu, na verdade, pensando em Sesshoumaru, nas coisas enigmáticas que ele dizia, no que ele lhe desperta e na dor que ele estava sentindo. Claro, que tudo poderia ser delírio da febre ou poderia ser real, e ele... Estaria amando ela? Rin sorriu, impossível. Não aquele Sesshoumaru.

Quando amanheceu cumpriu todas as suas obrigações com rapidez, queria saber como ele estava. Levou Sango a escola e na volta comprou o jornal em outro lugar. Não tinha como encarar Kohaku.

_- Posso perguntar aonde vai com isso mocinha? – perguntou Maeda sorrindo._

_- Vou levar o café do senhor Tashio. Ele já acordou? _

_- Eu passei por lá, mas não vi nenhum barulho resolvi não incomodar. _

_- Certo. Então deixa que eu faça isso. – disse ela fazendo uma cara travessa._

Rin subiu e bateu na porta, ele respondeu pedindo que entrasse.

_- Vai acabar ficando mal acostumado conosco lhe trazendo as refeições na cama. – disse Rin pondo a bandeja diante dele. _

_- Bom dia Rin, na verdade não estou com fome. _

_- Eu não perguntei isso. Agora pode tratar de comer, ou não vai conseguir ficar de pé. Como se sente?_

_- Melhor a febre baixou, os meus remédios estão fazendo efeito. – ele começou a comer. _

_- Que tipos de remédios? – perguntou interessada sentando-se perto dele na cama. _

_- Uns entorpecentes. _

_- Não deveria tomar remédios sem orientação médica. Pretende morrer dormindo?_

_- Pode ser se você estiver ao meu lado Estou cansado de ter você somente nos meus sonhos. – ele olhava-a fixamente. _

_- Olha senhor Tashio, acho melhor que não fique me falando essas coisas. É errado brincar com os sentimentos dos outros. – disse ela séria, mesmo que por dentro estivesse derretida com as palavras dele. _

_- Acha que estou brincando com seus sentimentos? – perguntou ele ainda mais sério. _

_- Não tenho intenção de ser seu '__brinquedinho'__. Claro que um advogado rico e importante, tão conhecido não ia sair de Londres para casar-se com uma '__camponesazinha'__. – disse ela utilizando os termos empregados por Kagura. _

_- E se isso for verdade? _

Ela virou-se para janela pensando na melhor resposta. Na verdade queria ganhar tempo, a cabeça estava a mil, turbilhão de sentimentos corriam em sua mente, veias e coração. Uma confusão que significava algo...

_- Olhe para mim Rin. – ele estava de pé atrás dela, girou-a pela cintura e pôs um dedo em seu queixo erguendo-o. – E se este advogado aqui, fraco e doente. Estiver mesmo apaixonado por você? _

Rin encarou seus olhos e fez uma prece silenciosa, então sentiu os lábios dele pressionados sobre os seus, seus dedos apertando sua cintura. Enquanto ela levou suas mãos aos cabelos dele e então, entregou-se.

________________________________xXx___________________________________

**Oieee...**

Tenho que pedir desculpas a minha beta por estar postando sem os comentários dela. Gomen nasai Kika-san. É que aconteceram uns probleminhas. Mas no próximo você estará presente, eu não sei escrever sem você!!!

Hoje quero responder minhas reviews:

**Lykah-chan:** Olha lá viu, eu vou cobrar essa review depois. Rsrsrs... Mesmo assim obrigado por ter lido! Kissus.

**Yuuki-chan: **Nossa, olha muito obrigado pelo seu mega, super, ultra review e pelas palavras de carinho. Eu fiquei tão, tão feliiz! Obrigado por cada palavra e por ter me adicionado como historia favorita. Bem quanto a ele passar mal, já viu quem tava por perto. Kkkkkkkkkkk, juro que não foi de propósito, já tava escrita! Kissus.

**Mick Guzauski: **Obrigado por se apaixonar Mick e por me adicionar a historia favorita, eu tbm to apaixonada pela sua e vou continuar lendo. Kissus.

**Patuxa:** Foreveeeeeeer and Ever!!! Obrigadão, vou continuar sim, o próximo já ta pronto! Kissus.

**Shirlaine:** Na verdade me é uma honra ter alguém para ler minha viagem, é porque é assim que começam minhas historias uma viagem doida da minha cabeça e algumas dão certo. Não vou esquecer de você!!! Kissus.

Bem é isso ai!

Senti falta de algumas pessoas, mas espero que todas vocês continuem acompanhando. Suplicooooo!

Atééé mais!

\O/

**~***

**Neeko**


	8. O Início, um Amor

**... But dont worry, isso não é mais um temporal...**

**Capitulo VII – O Início, um amor.**

Cada segundo agora parecia passar devagar, como se o mundo estivesse em câmera lenta para acompanhar os sentimentos de duas pessoas fluindo ao mesmo tempo, ao menos era isso que Rin sentia. Os braços de Sesshoumaru enlaçavam seu corpo de modo possessivo e que ela nunca esqueceria. Não importava se aquele era o primeiro ou o último, até mesmo o único beijo com ele, o que importava era que ela nunca esqueceria a felicidade do seu coração palpitando dentro de si.

Ele a afastou delicadamente, estavam ficando sem ar. Não havia o que dizer, Rin sorriu e baixou os olhos encostando a cabeça em seu peito. Ele apertou-a mais forte.

_- Não devia estar fazendo isso. – disse ele baixinho – É um erro envolver ainda mais você no meu problema._

_- Já estou envolvida até o último fio do cabelo. – sorriu ela – Envolvida por você. _

_- Mas você vai sofrer quando eu for embora. _

Ela afastou-se bruscamente.

_- Você não vai embora, vai? Você disse que dependia do que lhe prendia aqui? Eu não sou uma boa razão? Eu pensei que... Pensei que você quisesse... – perdeu as palavras quando ele lhe silenciou com um dedo. _

_- Eu quero meu anjo, quero você e ficar sempre ao teu lado. Não quis dizer nesse sentido, mas sim no sentido pleno. Final. _

_- Por que você é cabeça dura senhor Tashio. Acha que a dor que vai sentir no tratamento será maior que a dor que sentirá se... Se não se tratar. Claro que não. – tentava ela convencê-lo. _

_- Não quero discutir isso Rin. – disse ele pondo as mãos nas têmporas sentando-se novamente. _

_- Mas não posso entendê-lo, ficar trancado o dia todo sofrendo enquanto a vida acontece lá fora. É primavera, a vida se renova e você está perdendo tudo isso. Aqui, sozinho com dores. Há um modo de que se passe isso e se torne definitivo. – completou sentando-se ao seu lado._

_- Não Rin, há dois modos. _

Ela suspirou.

_- Pessimista. _

_- Pode tornar os meus dias mais felizes? – perguntou ele dengosamente._

_- Só você pode, quando decidir salvar sua vida. _

_- Não estou falando disso. Estou falando de nós, eu quero você só pra mim, trocaria tudo por um dia com você, uma vida._

Um sorriso tomou conta do rosto dela, as mãos tremeram quando as dele tocaram-lhe.

_- Vou entender que tudo isso seja um sim, certo? – perguntou ele parecendo inseguro pela primeira vez desde que chegara._

_- Sim. Sim. – disse ela lançado-se em seus braços. – Eu vou cuidar de você e fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance pra te salvar, você não pode me deixar. Promete?_

_- Vou ser seu __**enquanto viver**__, eu prometo. – disse beijando-a novamente. – Meu anjo. – e novamente._

_- Rin, a mamãe... – Sango parou á porta contemplando a cena. _

_A irmã nos braços de um homem. _

_- Oh Sango. – disse Rin assustando-se e levantando de uma vez. – O que foi pequena?_

_- O homem de gelo, você o beijou, eu vi Rin. – disse Sango confusa._

_- Homem de gelo?- repediu Sesshoumaru contraído – Explique-se Rin._

_- Desculpe senhor, ela tem uma imaginação fértil. – sorriu sem graça. – O que foi que a mamãe disse Sango?_

_- Pra você descer agora, ela precisa de ajuda lá embaixo. _

_- Eu já vou. Vai descendo que eu já vou. – Sango saiu deixando os dois á sós novamente. Rin virou-se._

_- Ai que susto. – disse aliviada._

_- Acha que sou de gelo?_

_- Não, a Sango só te acha... Diferente das pessoas daqui. – disse ela pausadamente. _

_- Ótimo, porque quem é de gelo não sente o que estou sentindo nesse momento. – sorriu. _

_- Oh, eu já conheço esse olhar. É melhor eu ir andando. _

_- Ainda não. _

Rin começou a gargalhar.

_- É sério. – disse quando ele abraçou-a – Tenho que ir. _

_- Certo, mas leve isso com você. – Sesshoumaru tirou do pescoço um fino cordão dourado com um coração de cristal pequeno. – É um presente, frágil como eu estou. – sorriu. _

_- Oh Sesshy... – ela ainda demorou uns minutos a descer._

_____________________________xXx____________________________________

_- Estou dizendo que vi mamãe. A Rin estava beijando o homem de gelo. Eu vi, lá em cima. _

Rin parou á porta, não tinha coragem de entrar. ' Que é que eu faço? '

_- Mãe, a senhora pediu pra me chamar? – disse devagar. _

_- Ah sim. Sango ajude sua tia Kaede a molhar as plantas lá fora, sim? A Rin fica me ajudando com a cozinha. _

_- Certinho, mamãe. – a pequena seguiu saltitante para o vasto quintal. _

_- Pode me ajudar com estes legumes? – sorriu Maeda. _

Sim acenou positivamente e pegou a bacia de legumes para descascar, minutos se passaram num silêncio constrangedor. Rin queria falar, mas não sabia como, Maeda cantava baixinho.

_- Então, vai me contar ou prefere guardar segredo? – perguntou a mãe depois de alguns instantes._

_- A Sango já lhe contou mamãe. – disse corada._

_- Mas eu quero saber de você. _

_- Que eu estou apaixonada? Sim, acho que é esse o nome do que estou sentindo. _

_- É só encanto Rin, você nunca conheceu um homem tão bonito. Ele é diferente dos rapazes de Yama, é normal você se sentir assim. – disse a mãe carinhosa. _

_- E se não for mãe? Deixe-me tentar, eu quero descobrir. _

_- Não. – respondeu Maeda. – Lembra da conversa que tivemos antes de você conhecê-lo, eu quero algo além pra sua vida. Quero que se case com alguém real e tenha filhos. _

_- E isso não pode acontecer com ele?_

_- Ele está doente Rin, você sabe que ele não faz tratamentos. Esse homem está entregue a morte. _

Rin estremeceu ao comentário da mãe.

_- E mesmo assim, porque iria escolher você com tantas mulheres no mundo, viria a uma cidadezinha escolher você. – Maeda pegou em sua mão – Acredite Rin, eu quero a sua felicidade. Você mesma me contou o que ele fez com a namorada. _

_- Mas ele não queria mais ficar com ela mãe. _

_- Não vou impor nada a você Rin, tenho te protegido tanto desde a morte de seu pai. Feito de você uma criança como a Sango na minha mente, mas está na hora de você fazer suas escolhas. Juízo, minha Rin. Eu sempre vou estar aqui para amar você. – ás lágrimas brilharam nos olhos de Maeda. _

_- Oh mamãe eu te amo. – Rin abraçou a mulher fortemente. _

As duas ficaram abraçadas alguns instantes quando a risada de Sango chamou sua atenção. A menina ria com gosto lá fora. Aproximaram-se da janela e viram Sango correndo com a mangueira na mão, Sesshoumaru jazia ao seu lado, caído no chão.

_- Sesshoumaru. – Rin preocupou-se e tentou se virar, mas a mãe a segurou. _

_- Veja. _

Sango apontou a mangueira de volta para ele, e Sesshoumaru engasgou-se com a água. Ele tentou alcançá-la com o braço mais ela foi mais rápida correndo para longe. Ele levantou-se e correu atrás da menina alcançando-a logo, levantou-a nos braços e começou a molhá-la com a mangueira. Ambos estavam radiantes.

_- Quem sabe há uma salvação? – sussurrou Maeda. _

O almoço foi tranqüilo, estavam todos presentes até mesmo Sesshoumaru e Lily. À tarde Rin continuou a fazer suas atividades, Sesshoumaru estava no jardim, com ela enquanto cuidava da horta e do pequeno pomar.

_- Rin, vamos sair essa noite? – perguntou enquanto ela regava as novas mudas. – Que tal um passeio na cidade? A Sango pode ir conosco._

_- Claro Sesshy, só que tenho que ajudar minha mãe a servir o jantar primeiro. Pode ser? _

_- Tudo bem, meu anjo eu espero. _

_______________________________xXx___________________________________

_- Anda logo Sango, sabe que o Sesshoumaru não é muito paciente. – gritava Rin esperando a irmã no andar debaixo. _

Sango não seria a única culpada. Ela mesma demorara mais do que gostaria para se arrumar, por fim decidira por um vestido verde e sandália rasteira, os cabelos soltos com um arranjo de pedras completavam o visual. Estava simples e bonita.

_- Sango, são 19:30 hr daqui a pouco ele vai desistir. – gritou Rin mais uma vez. _

_- Pronto Rin. – apareceu finalmente a menina. _

As duas seguiram para casa e encontraram Sesshoumaru conversando com Maeda na sala de visitas.

_- Ainda bem que apareceram, já estava desistindo. – disse ele suavemente. _

_- Desculpe-me Sesshoumaru, a Sango demorou muito a vestir-se. – disse Rin tentando explicar-se._

_- Não Rin, você que vestiu cinco roupas diferentes. – acusou Sango._

Rin lhe deu língua, Sango devolveu.

_- Estava conversando com sua mãe Rin, sabia que ela conheceu meu pai, e me conheceu também? _

_- Sério?_

_- É claro, a cidade toda se lembra quando sua mãe foi embora. – Maeda pareceu constrangida. – Digo cidade pequena, foi um escândalo. – disse ela tentando consertar o que disse. _

_- Tudo bem senhora Higurashi, eu ainda me lembro. – respondeu ele sério – Agora com sua permissão, eu vou levar essas duas princesas a um passeio. _

_- Vão com Deus. _

_- Amém. – disseram os três em perfeito unissono. _

Quando saíram à noite estava agradável, ventava, mas não muito forte e as estrelas tornavam a noite perfeita para um passeio.

_- Então, aonde vão me levar? – perguntou Sesshoumaru. _

_- Aonde você quer ir? – perguntou Rin carinhosa. _

_- To com fome Rin. – reclamou Sango. _

_- Então porque você não jantou? – perguntou a irmã. _

_- Então vamos todos jantar. Entrem no carro. _

Elas continuaram no mesmo lugar.

_- Eu pensei que iríamos andando Sesshy... – disse Rin._

_- Estou evitando esforços Rin, por isso desistir das caminhadas no parque, por favor, entre. Meu carro não vai lhe morder. _

Ela olhou o Nissan Murano novinho, ( *.* Muito liiiindoooo! ), claro que não sabia que carro era aquele mas sabia que não era qualquer um.

Sesshoumaru pegou Sango e acomodou no banco de trás, colocando o cinto, então Rin sem opção sentou-se no banco de carona confortavelmente e seguiram rumo a cidade.

Rin escolheu outro restaurante e jantaram tranquilamente, rindo de Sango.

_- Sango, fique na calçada. – gritava Rin para menina que corria em sua frente. Caminhavam de mãos dadas, despertando a curiosidade de todos onde passavam. _

_- Sempre quis ter filhos. – dizia Sesshoumaru observando a menina, estava pálido – Você seria uma mãe perfeita. É cuidadosa, atenciosa, paciente, mas acho que não me daria bem com crianças._

_- Tudo só depende de você Sesshy, da sua vontade de viver, então vai descobrir. – respondeu Rin. _

Ele parou apoiando-se em uma parede, suava muito, estava ofegante.

_- Sesshy, está tudo bem?_

_- Não, estou com uma forte dor de cabeça. Preciso me sentar Rin. _

Ela ajudou-o a sentar-se em um banco chamando Sango para perto.

_- O que foi Rin? – perguntou a menina inocente._

_- O Sesshy não está se sentindo bem, fique por perto, certo? Onde eu possa vê-la. – disse Rin preocupada. _

A menina sentou-se ao lado de Sesshoumaru e segurou sua mão desocupada.

_- Vai ficar tudo bem, nós vamos cuidar de você. – disse inocente a criança. _

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

Esperaram quase meia hora, até que ele estivesse em condições de dirigir. E rumaram para casa. Rin acomodou Sesshoumaru, e ele tomou um dos seus remédios adormecendo em seguida.

_- Ele não está nada bem, não é? – perguntou Maeda. _

_- Não mãe, ele está morrendo. – Rin chorou copiosamente. _

_____________________________xXx___________________________________

**Oieee...**

To me sentindo tão mal acabando com o Sesshy aos pouquinhos, vendo e fazendo ele sofrer.

¬¬'

Mas to supeeeeeeeeeer feliz pelas visitas, reviews e adições dessa semana.

Obrigadooooooooo!!

**Vamos as respostas:**

**Maka-chan:** Obrigado pela força e por add como favorita! Vou continuar siiim!

**Meyllin:** É acho que ele se sentiu ameaçado pelo Kohaku e resolveu correr atrás. Rsrsrs... Obrigadooo!

**Hime:** Obrigado por cada um dos reviews e elogios, a Sango é mesmo uma graça (pentelha). Matar o Sesshy??? Deixo a pergunta no ar... =]

**Shirlaine:** E quem não tava querendo ver esse beijo? Até eu queria... Fiquei esperando ele aparecer na minha mente... Obrigadooo!

**Yuuki:** Obrigado por add como autora favorita, que honra! *.*

Talvez você ainda tenha muito o que surtar por aqui, mas espero que fiquei viva e sã até o final. Rsrsrsrs...

**Patuxa:** Tinha que deixar o gosto de quero mais neh? Mais beijo ou mais fic? O.o .. rsrsrs

**Mick:** Que bom que você veio assim mesmo... Se precisar de proteção me avisa. Valeuuuu.

**Lip:** Cuidado pra não apanhar porque aqui tooodo mundo amaa o Sesshy... mas ele vai provar que merece a Rin. Obrigadooo!

Ahh ela voltou, minha betaa!!

_**~* **_

_**Neeko.**_

**Espaço da Beta:**

Oi gente !

Q capitulo, viram cada vez que leio fico mais curiosa para ver o próximo, não agüento de tanta ansiedade.

Dinda a cada capitulo q passa vc escreve melhor, prima estou torcendo pelo seu sucesso e de sua fic.

Bjos!!!!!


	9. Sinto Muito

**... Sou parceiro de um doutor...**

**Capitulo VIII – 'Sinto muito.'**

Rin passou mais uma noite em claro, preocupava-se com Sesshoumaru no quarto sozinho. Ele podia passar mal a qualquer momento e não ter ninguém para ajudá-lo. Foi pensando assim que ás duas da manhã saiu discretamente de casa e voltou para mansão, foi até o quarto de Sesshoumaru. Era inaceitável a condição dele, e teria que haver um modo de convencê-lo.

Ele continuava dormindo, o corpo ensopado em suor, mas estava bem. Ela ficou despreocupada, voltou para casa e dormiu.

Na manhã seguinte, Rin cumpriu uma rotina diferente. Havia uma reunião na escola onde Sango estudava e como Maeda não poderia ir, Rin estava automaticamente escalada para comparecer. Naquela manhã, não acordou Sango cedo, tampouco ela acordou em seu horário, por causa da noite mal dormida.

Acordou em cima da hora de ir à reunião, teve que apressar-se para chegar no horário e a reunião durara a manhã inteira, quando Rin saiu eram 11h45min.

_- Nossa não sei para que essas reuniões extensas para crianças tão pequenas. – ria uma das mães conhecidas de Rin no caminho de casa. _

_- Concordo senhora Tsakashi. – sorriu ela. _

_- Muito bonito o hóspede novo do centro de apoio. – cutucou a outra – Até eu acho que vou aparecer por lá para dar uma forcinha. _

_- Seria ótimo, estamos mesmo precisando de ajuda nas lavagens de lençóis. – sorriu Rin queimando em ciúme. – Se a senhora pudesse aparecer..._

_- Oh querida, eu vou marcar um dia, certo? Eu preciso ir andando, até mais querida. – e saiu apressando o passo. _

Rin sorriu e meneou a cabeça. ' É cada uma que aparece ' Continuou todo o caminho pensando em Sesshoumaru, seu humor estava tão bom esses dias que talvez até tivesse esperando-a para o almoço como no dia anterior.

_- Boa tarde mãezinha. – saudou Rin. _

_- Rin, como você demorou. Venha traga essas travessas ai em cima, estão quase todos esperando. – disse Maeda._

_- Quase... – repetiu Rin, e entendeu quando entrou na sala de refeições. – Onde está o senhor Tashio?_

_- Ele não desceu essa manhã, e eu não quis incomodá-lo. – respondeu Maeda servindo o almoço. _

_- Eu vou vê-lo volto já. _

_- Oh Rin por favor, me ajude aqui antes. Sua tia Kaede ainda não chegou também, estou tendo que me dividir em várias. – suplicou Maeda – Onde está sua irmã? Encontre-a primeiro._

Rin saiu à procura de Sango e encontrou-a do lado de fora.

_- Venha à mamãe já está servindo o almoço. – levou-a para dentro. _

E continuou ajudando a mãe, servindo, lavou os pratos e guardou, até que finalmente estava livre para vê-lo. Olhou o relógio de parede da cozinha 13h10min.

Subiu e bateu na porta, Sesshoumaru não respondeu, ela bateu novamente e chamou seu nome, continuou sem resposta, fez o que sempre fazia, abrindo uma pequena fresta por onde pudesse passar. Certamente ele estaria dormindo, preguiçosamente espalhado em toda cama, como das outras vezes. Mas dessa vez ela o acordaria de forma carinhosa.

Porém a cena que Rin encontrou, assustou-a profundamente. Sesshoumaru estava caído no chão, inconsciente. O corpo cheio de manchas roxas, como hematomas. Rin aproximou-se correndo e agachou-se ao seu lado.

_- Sesshy, fale comigo. – ela o sacudia freneticamente. – Mãe, Tia Kaede, Sango, alguém me ajude. – gritava Rin. _

Ela o virou para cima, seu corpo estava suado e a respiração dificultosa.

_- Sesshoumaru, fale comigo. – suplicava. – Acorde. _

Nesse momento Lily apareceu na porta do quarto.

_- Rin... O que ... Oh meu Deus. Eu vou chamar sua mãe. – ela saiu apressada voltando em segundos com Maeda com o telefone a mão. _

_- O que aconteceu Rin? – disse agachando-se também. _

_- Eu não sei já o encontrei assim quando entrei. – disse trêmula. – Ele não esboça nenhuma reação. _

_- Eu já liguei para ambulância, eles estão vindo. Lily chame a Kaede, e o Tenshi lá embaixo, sim? Vamos colocá-lo na cama. – pediu Maeda. _

Lily saiu e voltou trazendo consigo só Tenshi.

_- A senhora chamou? – perguntou o hóspede que havia tido Meningite, um ruivo alto e pálido. _

_- Sim Tenshi, nos ajude a colocá-lo na cama. – pediu Maeda, Rin estava alheia a tudo mantinha a cabeça de Sesshoumaru no colo, os lábios moviam-se numa prece baixinha. _

Tenshi pegou com ajuda de Maeda o enorme homem do chão e com dificuldade colocou-o na cama.

_- Ta demorando a ambulância, mãe. Ele quase não respira. – disse Rin angustiada. _

_- Só faz cinco minutos Rin, acalme-se, por favor. Vai dar tudo certo. – disse Lily. _

Passaram-se mais cinco minutos até que finalmente a ambulância chegou com um médico e dois enfermeiros.

_- É o rapaz do qual me falou Maeda? Eu sabia que isso não ia demorar a acontecer. Vamos levá-lo ao hospital para avaliá-lo. – disse o médico. _

Levaram-no rapidamente ao hospital e internaram Sesshoumaru. Rin estava muito aflita quase não se controlava, algumas vezes chorava, mas mantinha-se calada todo o tempo. Maeda cantava baixinho de olhos fechados. Horas passaram-se até que o médico chamou as duas no consultório.

_- Como ele está Hiroshi? Ele vai sobreviver? – perguntou Rin nervosa. _

_- Há quanto tempo ele sabe da doença Rin? – perguntou o médico. _

_- Creio que há umas quatro semanas pelo que ele me disse. – respondeu ela. _

_- E por que não iniciou o tratamento? _

_- Porque ele é cabeça dura, não me explicou direito suas razões e nem eu podia perguntar. Ele não gosta de tocar no assunto. _

_- Este hospital é pequeno para situação dele. O senhor Tashio... – disse olhando na ficha – Tem que iniciar seu tratamento imediatamente, se quiser salvar sua vida. Ele está desacordado, como deve permanecer por um bom tempo. Sabe se têm boas condições econômicas?_

_- Ele é advogado, dono de um grande escritório de advocacia em Londres. _

_- Hum, familiares?_

_- Um irmão, uma cunhada e uma madrasta. – disse ela pondo as mãos na cabeça baixa. _

_- Então é melhor que você os procure Rin, para que eles providenciem sua transferência imediata. _

_- Como? Eu não tenho contato com nenhum deles. Nem mesmo o Sesshoumaru tinha nestes últimos dias. – disse triste._

_- Não sei, mas aqui ele não tem grandes chances. Não temos muito suporte, sinto muito._

'Sinto muito. '

'**Sinto muito. '**

'Sinto muito. '

Todo mundo sente...

'Sente muito'...

'Mas só o Sesshy sente toda a dor. Sente muito mesmo. ' pensou Rin, em casa mais calma. Havia o deixado no hospital e fora em casa, tomar um banho e se acalmar. Naquele momento estava no quarto de Sesshoumaru, pensando em revirar suas coisas atrás de contatos. 'Ele iria amar essa idéia ' pensou sarcástica.

Nada havia nas gavetas, nem na mala de tão importante. Achou seu notebook, mas precisava de senha. Continuou revirando e encontrou uma foto no bolso de uma das suas calças.

Ele, um homem que tinha seus cabelos, e altura, porém o semblante descontraído e duas mulheres sorridentes. Uma mais velha e a outra em seus vinte e seis anos, mais ou menos.

Encontrou sua identidade. – Sesshoumaru Tashio. 1979.

_- Trinta anos. _

E por fim, entre outros, o celular. Rin olhou toda extensa agenda, nomes que ele nunca mencionara e que não fazia sentido nenhum. Somente o de Kagura, mas ela seria a última opção. Não sabia o nome de seu irmão, nem outro familiar. Por fim encontrou um que poderia ser útil.

_- Doutor Houjo... – disse ela. _

Discou imediatamente o número. Tocou quatro vezes até que finalmente alguém atendeu.

_- Tashio seu grande cabeça oca! Onde você se meteu? Tem idéia do quanto estamos aflitos sem noticias suas? Além de que, anda parecendo um fantasma, sendo visto aqui e ali. Acha que isso vai durar, estou esperando sua boa vontade de voltar. Tashio, diga algo. – esbravejou o homem. _

Rin parou uns instantes, não sabia como começar.

_- Tashio? Ligou-me para ouvir minha voz, ou para brincar?_

_- Queira me desculpar senhor. O meu nome é Rin Higurashi, o senhor Tashio não está aqui, mas precisa muito de ajuda. – disse trêmula. _

_- Senhora ou senhorita Higurashi? – perguntou ele curioso, fazendo charme._

_- Senhorita Higurashi._

_- Sim, senhorita Higurashi. Eu, Doutor Miroku, estou a seu dispor e sou todo ouvidos. _

_- O senhor Tashio precisa muito de ajuda, neste momento ele está em Yama e precisa ser transferido para um hospital para início de seu tratamento, urgente. Não sabemos quanto tempo ele vai suportar. _

_- Entendo. – disse o médico em tom preocupado – E quem é a senhorita?_

_- O Sesshoumaru estava hospedado aqui na minha casa, um centro de recuperação. Mas passou mal essa manhã. O senhor conhece a família dele? O irmão, ou a cunhada ou a madrasta?_

_- Sim, conheço todos. _

_- Pode, por favor, pedir que um deles ligue para o celular do Sesshoumaru? Estarei aguardando. _

_- Sim. Vou fazer isso imediatamente._

_- Obrigada, senhor._

_- O prazer foi todo meu senhorita Higurashi. Espero que tenhamos oportunidade para conhecermos melhor, pessoalmente. Até logo._

Rin sentou-se e continuou a olhar a fotografia quando Maeda entrou com uma bandeja.

_- Trouxe seu jantar minha filha. – disse carinhosa. _

_- Não estou com fome mãe. – suspirou._

_- Mas você precisa se alimentar, terá que ser forte para ajudá-lo._

_- Nada desce na minha garganta mãe, deixa ai que mais tarde tento comer um pouco. _

_- Conseguiu algo?_

_- Sim, falei com o médico dele. Ele vai entrar em contato com a família, estou esperando o retorno. – nesse momento o celular tocou. _

_- Alô. – disse a voz do outro lado – Meu nome é Inuyasha Tashio, sou irmão do Sesshoumaru. Quem fala? Senhorita Higurashi?_

_- Sim, meu nome é Rin Higurashi. _

_- Estamos muito aliviados com a sua ligação, senhorita. O doutor Miroku nos contou toda história. Como ele está neste momento? – perguntou o rapaz preocupado. _

_- Ele está internado no hospital da nossa pequena cidade e precisa ser transferido imediatamente. – ela também estava preocupada. _

_- Tudo já está sendo providenciado senhorita. Chegaremos para buscá-lo amanhã, pela tarde. Sabe se no hospital tem heliporto? _

_- Não, não tem senhor. Mas tem um vasto estacionamento. _

_- Obrigada senhorita Higurashi pela sua ajuda. O meu irmão é muito teimoso e independente, deixou todos nós aqui preocupados. – disse Inuyasha._

_- Sim, eu sei. – disse ela tristemente. – Vou passar a noite no hospital com ele e está ficando tarde, até amanhã senhor Tashio._

_- Até amanhã, senhorita Higurashi e mais uma vez obrigado. – ele desligou._

_____________________________xXx_________________________________

**Oie... **

O Sesshy tá mal... mas eu o amo assim mesmo e com uma enfermeira como a Rin... ele tá seguro. Agora chegam os participantes que faltavam, o Inu, a Kagome, a Isayoi, e o Miroku que continua como sempre.... rsrsrs... vocês vão ver...

**Respooostas:**

**Patuxa:** Obsessão? Ah eu sei o que é isso, também já fiquei assim. Obrigado viu, é bom ter você para me apoiar e segura o choro moça. Porque daqui até o final você vai derramar mts lagrimas. Rsrsrs...

**Hime:** To com medo!!! A sua escrita é tão boa quanto a minha, ou melhor!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse também e continue aconpanhando...

**Kika:** Você é demais minha beta, to esperando sua amiga viu, não abro mão da minha view...

**Paty:** Eu não quero mata-lo mas vou deixar no suspense. Rsrsrs... Obrigadoooo por add como historia favorita!!!

**Shirlaine:** Sou má??? Poxa... eu sou só escritora... hsushsushauhau... quem sabe né eles não tem um final liiindo?! Valeuuu...

**Yuki:** É ainda bem que já conhecemos o Sesshy, espero que a Rin derreta seu coração. E que tudo acabe bem! O amor é tão liiiiiiiindo! (como o Sesshy...) ...

**Deh:** Obrigado pelo favorite story, e seja bem vinda. Espero que goste e continue acompanhando. Morrer dormindo... suguestãooo... rsrsrs... obrigado!!!

**Lip:** Você ta sendo mal com o Sesshy, a Rin o ama de verdade! Ele é assim mesmo... obrigadoooo!

**Isis:** Obrigado por add como historia favorita!

**To feliiiz por todos vocês, porque eu tenho pessoas que me apoiem!!!**

**Amoooo vocês. Cada um...**

=]

**Neeko!**

**Espaço da Beta:** Ai gente,

o Sesshy tá mal =(

Rin está tão feliz, porém aconteceu isso. Ela é forte e vai enfrentar a doença com ele e creio que sairão vencedores.

Ai Dinda, menina como vc tá escrevendo, esse capitulo tocou em mim, vc está escrevendo de uma forma q está me deixando muito orgulhosa, quem sabe eu sigo seu exemplo e escrevo uma, rsrs.

Bjos, até a próxima.


	10. De partida

**... Sei de um tratamento...**

**Capítulo IX – De partida.**

Rin olhou ás horas, 20h35min e não conseguira descansar nenhum segundo. Sua cabeça estava processando milhares de pensamentos, dos quais, muitos não faziam sentido. De uma coisa sabia Sesshoumaru não iria deixá-la por morte, mas pela doença. Seria levado a Londres no dia seguinte, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Suspirou, olhando pela janela. Uma chuva fininha caia lá fora, mas assim mesmo ela iria para o hospital.

_- Mãe, eu vou voltar para ficar com o Sesshy. – disse ela pondo uma mochila nas costas. _

_- Rin, você jantou? Fiz isto para você levar, prometa-me que vai comer. – perguntou Maeda preocupada._

_- Sim, mãe. Eu vou comer. – respondeu ela. _

_- Rin, onde está o Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Sango entrando correndo na cozinha. _

_- Ele está no hospital, minha querida. Ele vai embora amanhã. - respondeu Rin triste. _

_- Nem vou ter chance de me despedir. – choramingou a menina – Ele prometeu para mim que iria ficar. _

_- Mas ele precisa ir pequena. Precisar se curar, e quem sabe ele volta? _

_- Leve isto para ele, leve o senhor Plut. _

_- Mas ele é o seu preferido Sango._

_- Não me importo mais. Quero que fique com ele, vai ajudá-lo a sarar mais depressa e voltar para gente Rin. _

Os olhos de Rin encheram-se de lágrimas, ela abraçou forte a irmã e apanhou o brinquedo pondo-o na mochila. Vestiu sua capa de chuva e saiu na noite escura o mais rápido que pode até o hospital.

_- Rin, não achei que fosse voltar. – disse o médico avistando-a – Não é necessário. Conseguiu contato com a família dele? _

_- Sim. – respondeu ela despindo-se da capa – E com o médico também, vão transferi-lo amanhã de helicóptero. Apronte tudo, sim?_

_- Melhor que isso impossível, estará tudo pronto. Ele continuará sedado. _

_- Obrigada Hiroshi._

_- Que é isso Rin, disponha sempre. Você sabe que estamos aqui para ajudar._

_- Onde ele está? Tem algum lugar que eu possa ficar perto dele? – perguntou ela. _

_- Você pode vê-lo através da janela do quarto, mas não pode entrar. Pode se acomodar na sala de espera do lado de fora. Venha._

Rin seguiu o médico até o quarto de Sesshoumaru e olhou pela janela indicada por ele. Sesshoumaru dormia profundamente, estava muito pálido e utilizando aparelho para respirar. O médico tocou seu ombro e saiu deixando-a sozinha parada ali. Rin colocou a mochila em cima de um dos sofás ali perto e continuou em pé olhando-o mais algum tempo. Aos poucos o hospital foi ficando vazio, restaram apenas alguns enfermeiros e médicos de plantão que ocasionalmente apareciam onde Rin estava.

_- 01h37min._

Rin tirou o embrulho que Maeda lhe dera da mochila e começou a beliscar. Continuava sem fome, mas não podia ficar fraca agora. Alguns minutos depois se ajeitou no sofá e começou a cochilar. Os olhos estavam pesados, era difícil resistir.

Seu sono não durou muito, estava inquieta. Viu as horas passarem, as pessoas saírem e chegarem, mas o amanhecer nunca chegava.

Os primeiros raios de sol, só apareceram as 06h00min, pois o céu continuava nublado. De tempo em tempo Rin levantava e ia até a janela, observava Sesshoumaru como que esperando ele se levantar a qualquer momento e sair dali para abraça-lá. E assim a manhã passou, ao meio dia Maeda chegou.

_- Não mãe. Não estou com fome mais uma vez. – disse Rin quando ela tentou obrigá-la a comer. _

_- Você precisa se alimentar. _

_- Eu comi o lanche que me deu ontem à noite, está bem? Mais tarde eu como esse._

_- E como ele está? – perguntou Maeda indo até a janela. _

_- Na mesma. – suspirou Rin. – Mãe, vão levá-lo embora, eu... Eu não posso deixá-lo partir assim. _

_- Ah não? Então assuma a responsabilidade dele. Certo? _

_- A senhora não me entendeu. – respondeu balançando a cabeça. – Me deixe ir com ele._

_- Acho que não entendi agora. – disse Maeda sacudindo a cabeça – Está me pedindo para deixá-la ir a uma cidade distante, sozinha, sem ter lugar para se hospedar e a única pessoa ' conhecida ' está permanentemente desacordada. Acho que não, não é?_

_- É exatamente isso. – respondeu Rin firme. - Quero estar ao lado dele, durante o tratamento. Sei que vai precisar de apoio, de consolo e carinho. Deixe-me ir mãe. _

_- E eu, não preciso de ajuda, sua irmã e todos os nossos hóspedes? Eu permitir que você começasse esse relacionamento, que eu nem sei se posso chamar de namoro. Mas não vou permitir que vá a lugar algum. _

_- Não posso deixá-lo partir assim. A senhora me disse que estava na hora de tomar minhas próprias decisões, essa é a segunda mãe. Vou dar um jeito, vou com o Sesshoumaru. Deixe-me tentar, por favor. _

_- Rin ... – a mãe começou em tom de repreensão._

_- Não mãe ..._

Neste momento um barulho forte começou a ser ouvido, o barulho cortava o ar, era um forte motor.

_- O helicóptero. – Rin apressou para o lado de fora sendo seguida por Maeda e Hiroshi. _

Chegou a tempo de ver a cópia de Sesshoumaru saltar. Eram os mesmos cabelos, porém mais novo, exatamente como na foto, estava acompanhado por uma mulher, também da foto.

Um dos enfermeiros aproximou-se, ele fez algo como uma pergunta, o enfermeiro respondeu apontando para Rin.

_- Senhorita Higurashi? Eu sou Inuyasha Tashio, essa é minha esposa Kagome. Prazer. – disse o homem, a mulher ao seu lado sorriu. – Como está meu irmão?_

_- Ele continua sedado, esse é o doutor Hiroshi que tem o acompanhado até aqui. E essa minha mãe, Maeda Higurashi._

Os dois homens apertaram as mãos, Maeda sorriu

_- Está tudo providenciado para a transferência. – disse Hiroshi. _

_- Este helicóptero é do hospital onde ele ficará, tem tudo que precisamos. Pode iniciar agora mesmo o processo. _

Hiroshi saiu seguido por todos e entrou no quarto de Sesshoumaru, deixando-os do lado de fora.

_- Essas são as coisas básicas dele, acho que somente o que podem precisar de imediato. – disse Rin entregando a Inuyasha uma pequena mala. _

_- Não tenho palavras para agradecer seu cuidado e atenção senhorita Higurashi. Há algo que eu possa fazer por vocês? _

Rin pensou um momento, nada poderia ser feito, a não ser...

_- Há uma coisa, muito importante para mim... – respondeu._

_- Rin. – repreendeu Maeda. _

_- Me leve com vocês. Por favor, me deixe ir e não darei trabalho algum, eu posso me virar sozinha, mas me deixe acompanhá-lo onde quer que ele esteja. – pediu._

'Mais uma sofredora na mão de Sesshoumaru ' pensou Inuyasha.

_- Sem problemas, a senhorita será nossa convidada, por tudo que tem feito até aqui. Se a sua mãe permitir. _

_- Como queira. – respondeu Maeda por fim. _

Rin abraçou forte a mãe em agradecimento.

_- Prometo que vou me cuidar e ficar em contato. – disse baixinho ao ouvido da mãe. _

_- E eu acredito. – respondeu a mãe. _

Ela ainda acenava no estacionamento quando o helicóptero levantou vôo.

_____________________________xXx_________________________________

Oieee...

Gente to correndo, desculpa, sei que esse capítulo ficou bem curtinho, mas não deu mesmo para aumentá-lo.

Também não pude responder as reviews, mas obrigado:

**Hime, Lip, Yuki, Will.**

**E sejam bem vindas Sara e Chocoffe, também por te add como favorita. **

_Obrigadoooooooo!_

Espero todos vocês nos capítulos adiante!

Kissus.

**Neeko.**


	11. Sono Profundo, Sono Final?

**... Terapia do Amor, pros seus sentimentos...**

Capítulo X – Sono Profundo, Sono Final?

Rin observava a paisagem lá embaixo absorta em seus pensamentos. Nada sabia do que a esperava em Londres, um lugar distante de onde vivia e onde ninguém conhecia a não ser, ele.

Ele que naquele momento permanecia dopado no fundo do helicóptero. Será que realmente valeria à pena ariscar-se assim por Sesshoumaru? Ele nem sabia que ela estava ali...

De repente uma mão tocou a sua, Rin assustou-se e viu a mão da cunhada de Sesshoumaru sobre a dela, ela estava sorrindo. Como se chamava mesmo? ...

Kagome. Rin também sorriu meio sorriso e apertou a mão da outra.

A viagem demorou poucas horas e logo Rin estava novamente em terra firme. Diferente do hospital de Yama, o hospital de Londres, que em nada parecia um hospital normal, tinha heliporto.

Desceram e Sesshoumaru foi levado ao quarto, os médicos começaram imediatamente exames para avaliar sua situação atual.

_- Kagome, por que não leva Rin para casa para que ela possa comer alguma coisa e tomar um banho. – perguntou Inuyasha – Vou ligar para Izayoi e pedir que prepare tudo para chegada de vocês. _

_- Não senhor Tashio. Eu posso me virar sozinha, não se incomode. – respondeu Rin que na verdade não tinha idéia do que fazer. _

_- Faço questão Rin, se você veio até aqui é porque se preocupa com o meu irmão. Isso é o mínimo que posso fazer. Aceite, por favor. – replicou Inuyasha. _

Rin acenou positivamente com a cabeça, estava mesmo cansada eram 17h05min. Ela seguiu Kagome para fora do hospital e pararam no meio da rua.

_- Não sabe o quanto é difícil conseguir um taxi desocupado essa hora em Londres. – sorriu Kagome. – Rin, não é?_

_- Sim. – elas entraram no táxi. _

_- Você é sempre tão calada ou já está pegando as manias do Sesshoumaru? – sorriu a outra. _

_- Não. – Rin sorriu também. – É só..._

_- Preocupação, eu entendo. Lembro-me quando o Inuyasha teve pneumonia, eles adoecem e parece que nós também. A aflição nos deixa cansada. Concorda?_

_- Concordo. Pensei que já tinha me acostumado com todos os hóspedes que temos, mas é... Diferente com ele. – ela estava corada. _

_- Entendo, não precisa ficar com vergonha. É bom que está aqui para nos ajudar a lhe dar com isso. Sesshoumaru é um homem muito fechado. _

Rin sorriu. Kagome era uma mulher muito agradável, com seu enorme cabelo negro. Foram conversando todo o caminho. Rin pouco falava, mas Kagome insistia em distraí-la puxando sempre assuntos.

_- Você vai gostar daqui. Digo de Londres, lá de casa. Quem sabe possa até ficar, não é mesmo? – perguntou ela piscando para Rin, em seguida desceu do taxi em frente a uma casa de muros altos. – Bem vinda ao lar Tashio. _

Rin desceu e ficou observando ao redor. Todas as casas da rua tinham o mesmo estilo, porém não eram iguais. Kagome passou pelo portão cumprimentando um homem de meia idade ao entrar, e apresentou Rin. Mas a bela surpresa foi a casa, ou melhor, o casarão. Uma enorme casa de dois pavimentos em um terreno de muita área verde, como a sua em Yama.

_- Olá, tem alguém em casa? – Kagome riu – Sempre tem alguém em casa, Izayoi?_

_- Kagome querida. – disse uma mulher entrando na sala – Eu estou tão preocupada, como ele está? _

_- Estável. Os médicos começaram exames para saber a situação atual dele. Assim que tudo estiver pronto o Inuyasha ligará para cá. _

_- Certo. – ela parou e olhou para Rin. – Oh queira desculpar minha falta de educação, eu sou Izayoi Tashio, mãe do Inuyasha e do Sesshoumaru. – ela parecia envergonhada. _

_- Rin Higurashi, é um prazer senhora. _

_- Oh meu Deus, será que estou tão velha. Nasceu-me uma nova ruga Kagome? – perguntou Izayoi em claro drama. _

_- Liga não Rin, a Izayoi odeia a palavra 'senhora'. – explicou Kagome. – Onde a Rin vai ficar?_

_- No quarto ao lado de Sesshoumaru, já está quase tudo providenciado. Menos as roupas. Não sabia como ela era. _

_- Posso emprestar umas minhas, depois a gente ver o que faz. Venha Rin, vamos subir. _

_- Vou mandar servir o lanche a vocês lá em cima. – disse Izayoi a Rin._

_- Obrigada. – disse Rin e seguiu Kagome. _

A casa era simples, mas aconchegante. Simples em termos de decoração. Porque tudo ali deveria ser muito caro em termos financeiros. ' Coisas que não se encontram em Yama ' pensou Rin.

_- Este é o quarto do Sesshoumaru. – indicou Kagome a primeira porta do corredor – Quando ele está aqui, mas normalmente passa a maior parte do tempo no apartamento dele no centro da cidade. Esse será o seu. – disse abrindo a segunda porta. _

Rin observou o quarto alguns instantes, enormes janelas mostravam o dia escurecendo lá fora, havia bastante espaço para construir outro quarto ali dentro. A decoração em rosa, um enorme tapete felpudo, armários brancos combinando com a cama.

- _Vou buscar algumas roupas, o banheiro é por ali. – indicando a porta à esquerda. – Pode ficar a vontade. A casa é sua, digo, nossa. – riu. _

Já estava acostumando-se com Kagome, ela era sempre espontânea e alegre. Foi até o banheiro e despiu-se tomando um banho bem demorado, quando retornou encontrou uma pilha de roupas e uma bandeja com bastante comida. Sentou-se na cama de roupão e começou a comer, e seguida deitou-se. A imagem de Sesshoumaru desacordado lhe veio a mente, tão pálido. Tudo fruto da sua teimosia, orgulho.

Adormeceu. Nem percebeu que estava tão cansada assim, dormiu até o outro dia.

_- Rin. – Kagome estava sentada ao seu lado._

_- Senhora Tashio? Que horas são? – perguntou ainda sonolenta. _

_- Por favor, me chame de Kagome. – disse Kagome sentada em sua cama - São 09h00min Rin. Nós estamos indo ver o Sesshoumaru. Você vem conosco ou quer descansar mais um pouco? _

_- Eu vou com vocês, pode esperar enquanto me arrumo. Prometo que não demoro. _

_- Claro Rin. Eu ainda vou me arrumar também. O Inuyasha não ia gostar da idéia de me ver de roupão no hospital, não acha? – ela riu._

_- Com certeza. _

_- Trouxe mais roupas, mas a Izayoi já vai providenciar algumas novas para você, depois que sairmos do hospital._

_- Não queria dar todo esse trabalho a vocês. _

_- Quer isso, Rin. Estamos contentes que você esteja aqui, a Izayoi deve estar dando pulos de não ter a Kagura por perto. _

_- Como assim? – perguntou Rin curiosa._

_- É que ela sempre se achava superior em tudo, a todos. Era irritante conversar com ela mais de 10 minutos, não sei como o Sesshoumaru a suportou. – disse Kagome revirando os olhos. – Vou me arrumar, esperamos você para o café, é uma espécie de cerimônia da casa, todos reunidos. _

Rin acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

O café ocorreu tranqüilo, Kagome e Izayoi eram bem agradáveis e Rin sempre ria ao lado delas. Chegaram ao hospital as 10hr45min.

_- Oh que bom que vocês finalmente chegaram. – disse Miroku quando as viu entrar, Izayoi estava com um enorme chapéu e óculos escuros chamando atenção por onde passava. – Izayoi pra que tudo isso aqui dentro?_

_- Tenho que me sentir confortável em todas as ocasiões. – disse ela retirando o chapéu – Onde estão meus filhos?_

_- Um saiu para o trabalho, o outro ainda dorme. Acompanhem-me até minha sala, por favor, precisamos conversar. Está ainda mais encantadora essa manha, senhorita Higurashi. _

_- Obrigado senhor Houjo. – respondeu Rin._

_- Miroku para você. – disse ele gracioso. _

_- Tenho um pressentimento que o Sesshoumaru vai torcer seu pescoço Houjo, quando ele puder. – sussurrou Kagome enquanto entravam na sala. _

_Miroku fingiu não estar escutando. _

_- Bem senhoras – disse olhando para Izayoi e Kagome - E senhorita – olhando para Rin. – O estado de Sesshoumaru é complicado. Ele já deveria ter iniciado o tratamento, por isso que estamos planejando a primeira sessão de quimioterapia para esta tarde. – disse ele tenso. _

_- O processo é doloroso? – perguntou Rin._

_- O processo não, mas as conseqüências podem ser. Frio, enjôo, vômitos, fraqueza, dores musculares são algumas delas. – respondeu o médico. – Começaremos com sessões de 7+3, ou seja, ele receberá tratamento intensivo nesta fase de dez dias, terá que continuar internado aqui. _

_- E quanto tempo pode durar o tratamento? – perguntou Kagome._

_- Até três anos. _

_- Oh Deus nos ajude. – choramingou Izayoi apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Rin, ela estendeu a mão e tocou os cabelos da mulher. _

_- Ele ainda está dormindo, mas vocês podem vê-lo. Quer dizer, uma de cada vez e rápido. – disse Miroku._

_- Vai você Rin. – disse Kagome – Eu tenho certeza que você deve estar querendo muito isso não é?_

_- Sim, mas a Izayoi é a mãe dele. _

_- Ela não pode entrar nessas condições, vai você. – incentivou Kagome. _

Rin seguiu Miroku pelo hospital sendo levada a uma área mais afastada.

_- Aqui é a UTI, não tem muito tempo senhorita Higurashi. – disse ele abrindo a porta e entrando em seguida. _

Rin entrou e assim que seus olhos encontraram Sesshoumaru, lágrimas lhe vieram. Ele continuava na mesma situação, porém sem os tubos de oxigênio. Dormia profundamente, ela aproximou-se da cama lentamente segurando em sua mão.

Fria, como estava fria. A pele cada vez mais pálida, cada vez mais frágil, a cena era desesperadora.

Onde estava aquele homem forte que corria no jardim com Sango?

Lembranças.

Estava emagrecendo cada vez mais.

Rin não pode mais suportar, virou-se para janela, tentando conter o choro.

_xXx_

Oiee...

Mais uma vez gostaria de deixar explicita minha felicidade pelas pessoas que acompanham Terapia do Amor. *.*

Infelizmente daqui em diante demorarei mais para postar, isto acontece porque a fic já estava escrita até este capitulo, mas agora que vem a parte do tratamento preciso pesquisar e revisar ainda mais.

Não se preocupem, eu não vou abandonar a fic. Até mesmo porque detesto isto...

Só peço que tenham um pouquinho de paciência e NÂO ME ABANDONEM!

A propósito que vocês estão achando dos ataques do galanteador Miroku para Rin? Rsrsrs...

**Respostas:**

**Patuxa:** Rsrsrs... Ta bem, eu não sabia mas mesmo assim, obrigado. A Rin agora vai ser enfermeira... Matar o Sesshy? Isso eu não posso garantir, segredo de Estado...

**Mick:** Ela é linda neh? Amoo muiito. Como vai na escola?

**Shirlaine:** Sesshy ta parecendo "O Belo Adormecido neh"? 50% da fic ele ta dormindo. Rsrsrsrs...

**Yuki:** Eu é que agradeço muiito a você. Olha eu acho que o Sesshy nunca tinha se apaixonado de verdade, mas agora que ele conheceu o amor as coisas vão mudar, e você?

**Lip:** Ohh sim a Rin merece muiito, tão esforçada, tão amorosa! O Sesshy é uma boa pessoa ainda que as vezes não pareça...

**Ninha:** Seja bem vinda e espero que continue conoscooo! Obrigado por add como história favorita. =]

Muiiiiito obrigado a todos e a **Likah**, que me add como autora favorita. Que honra!

Betaaa to sentindo sua faaaalta!

Bem, é isso!

**Neeko.**


	12. A Primeira Vez Nunca se Esquece

**Nota da Autora: Gostaria de salientar que todos os fatos aqui são totalmente ficticios. Lendo cada blog sobre essa doença me emocionei tantas vezes que acho que meus relatos não chegam nem perto do que realmente é. É pior do que possa parecer...**

**Capítulo XI – A Primeira Vez Nunca se Esquece.**

Miroku andou até Rin circundando-a pela cintura com um braço.

- Não fique assim senhorita, o Sesshoumaru é forte vai superar tudo isso você verá. – disse ele, as mãos descendo lentamente pelas costas dela. – Enquanto isso eu vou estar aqui para consolá-la.

- Eu prometo Houjo que se você fizer o que está pensando... me levantarei dessa cama e... o acertarei com a força que eu conseguir reunir... e com certeza não será pouca. – sussurrou alguém com dificuldade, respirando profundamente.

Rin virou-se rapidamente, Sesshoumaru olhava para ela com os olhos meio abertos. Ela correu até a cama.

- Oh Sesshy, você... finalmente. Eu... tão preocupada. – as palavras saiam entrecortadas pela emoção.

- Rin... onde estamos? – perguntou ele – Me sinto tão mal, o que o Houjo está fazendo aqui?

- Estamos em Londres. – dizia ela – Você passou mal e tivemos que chamar sua família, eles o trouxeram para cá para iniciar seu tratamento.

As feições dele se contraíram levemente.

- Rin, eu não queria ...

- Chega Sesshoumaru, nós vamos salvar sua vida. – ela pôs um dedo em seus lábios.

- E vamos estar todos aqui com você, vamos apóiá-lo e quando tudo terminar, eu ainda vou estar com você.

Ele fechou os olhos.

- Precisamos sair, senhorita Higurashi. – disse Miroku pondo a mão no ombro de Rin.

- Tire sua mão nervosa dela Houjo.

- Até mais Sesshy. – disse Rin e inclinando-se beijou a testa dele – Eu volto logo.

Curvou-se lentamente e tocou-lhe os lábios com carinho. Ela saiu sem fazer barulho.

- Como ele está Rin? – perguntou Kagome quando ela saiu.

- Abatido. – disse ela triste. – Posso acompanhá-lo durante a sessão? – perguntou ela a Miroku.

- Infelizmente não senhorita, mas pode vê-lo assim que acabar. – respondeu ele.

- Então vou esperar aqui.

- A que horas vão começar? – perguntou Kagome.

- A enfermeira e a psicológa já estão com ele, dentro de alguns minutos eu creio. – respondeu o médico.

- E quando ele vai poder ir pra casa? – perguntou Izayoi.

- Depois deste período de dez dias. Assim poderá vir pras sessões e voltar para casa. – repondeu ele.

- Não suporto mais, preciso ir. – disse Izayoi relococando o chapéu enxugando lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto, estava visivelmente abalada.

- Rin, eu vou trabalhar. Tem certeza que vai ficar? – perguntou Kagome.

- Sim.

- Voltamos assim que pudermos, certo?

- Sem problemas. – respondeu ela. Kagome segurou sua mão e pôs algo dentro quando Rin abriu viu algumas notas. – Não preciso disto.

- Não vi você trazer nada e não pode ficar sem se alimentar, considere como um pagamento por ficar aqui.

- Não preciso, não estou fazendo isso pelo dinheiro. – disse Rin ofendida.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Me perdoe, mas coma alguma coisa, precisaremos muito da sua ajuda.

Rin apenas balançou a cabeça. As duas mulheres despediram-se e Miroku retornou ao quarto deixando Rin sozinha na sala de espera. Ela suspirou olhando ao redor e em seguida foi sentar-se num dos sofás ali perto. Estava menos triste, ao menos Sesshoumaru acordara e sabia que ela estava ali para apoiá-lo. Era o inicio de uma batalha, da qual esperava que saíssem ilesos.

- Você também é acompanhante? – alguém perguntou fazendo Rin sair dos seus pensamentos.

- Oh sim.

- Meu irmão menor tem meningite, ele só tem dois anos. – o rapaz parecia muito sensibilizado. – Ah meu Deus, meu Sato. – ele limpou duas lágrimas que escorreram no rosto enquanto falava.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, é mesmo complicado, ele é só uma criancinha.

- Pois é, e é tudo tão doloroso. – ele parou alguns segundos. – Prazer, Aiko .

- Prazer Rin. E como ele está?

- Sofrendo muito, está internado a três dias mas não apresenta nenhum avanço. Minha mãe está desesperada.

- Entendo.

- O Sato é uma criança muito viva, sorridente, enérgico. Vê-lo naquele estado é desesperador.

Rin permaneceu calada, nem sabia o que dizer. Era como imaginar Sango com toda sua animação, deitada em uma cama de hospital.

- Também tenho uma irmã menor, acho que sei como se sente.

Aiko suspirou pesadamente e ouviu seu estômago roncar.

- Vou até a lanchonete. Me acompanha?

Rin olhou o relógio, eram 13hr o tempo havia passado muito depressa.

- Sim. – respondeu ela. – Não estou com fome, mas preciso de um café. – ela sorriu.

Caminharam tranquilamente entre os corredores do hospital, de cada leito uma energia diferente surgia para Rin, não havia nada a ser dito. Apenas a tristeza e a solidão, poderiam ser até mesmo palpáveis ali. Uma das cantinas do hospital ficava do lado de fora, em um pátio descoberto, que foi para onde seguirão. Rin queria ver a luz do dia, sentir o vento, pois não havia sol. As nuvens tomavam conta do céu, num dia muito nublado.

- Vai chover muito durante a noite. – comentou Aiko.

- É mesmo, mas até que eu gosto da chuva. – disse ela fechando o zíper do casaco verde que Kagome lhe emprestara.

Rin pediu o café e Aiko um sanduíche do cardápio, quando se sentaram a mesa.

- Não é melhor que você peça uma refeição? Deve estar muito faminto. – perguntou Rin.

- Assim está bom. Mas você ainda não me contou o que faz aqui. – disse ele.

Ela sorveu um gole do café quente que haviam acabado de servir.

- Estou acompanhando meu namorado. – disse ela parando para pensar no que dissera. Namorado...

- Ah, sei... E o que ele tem? – perguntou Aiko.

- Leucemia.

- Nossa, eu sinto muito. E como ele está?

- Não sei, não consegui compreender muito bem ainda. Mas parece que o estado dele é muito delicado, ele ficou muito tempo sem tratamento.

- Entendo.

Então ela parou. 'Porque estou contando tudo isso para alguém que não conheço?' Um sino ressou em seus ouvidos, era quase como um alerta aquele som que ninguém além dela escutara. Bebeu o resto do líquido rapidamente.

- Eu preciso ir. – disse levantando-se.

- Já estou terminando aqui.

- Não, eu vou indo na frente.

E virou-se andando depressa para se afastar dali, retornou ao hospital e seguiu para o banheiro, o coração batendo forte, descompassado pelo susto.

Lavou o rosto e voltou a sala de espera, Aiko não estava lá. Rin sentiu-se mais aliviada e sentou-se esperando que Miroku aparecesse com notícias em breve.

Quinze minutos depois ele passou apressado em direção ao quarto de Sesshounaru. Logo depois saiu dando instruções a uma enfermeira, enquanto lia uma prancheta.

- Há algo errado doutor? – perguntou ela aproximando-se.

- Algumas pequenas complicações, mas está tudo sob controle fique tranquila.

- A sessão acabou? Elé está bem? – perguntou preocupada.

- Não, ainda não acabou falta pouco e poderá vê-lo. Com sua licença.

Ele retornou ao quarto. Ela sentou-se de volta no sofá.

O pouco tempo de Miroku transformara-se em horas. Horas intermináveis na opinião de Rin.

- Como ele está?

- Bem, a primeira sessão é sempre muito difícil mas tenho certeza que ele vai suportar. – disse Miroku com um sorriso amarelo. Esse aí é muito duro, até pra morrer. – Rin fez uma cara desesperada – Digo, ele vai resistir. Pode entrar agora.

Rin adentrou o quarto silenciosamente, como de costume Sesshoumaru estava de olhos fechados, parecia ressonar. As feições estavam contraídas e as mãos apertavam o lençol da cama, enquanto gotas de suor brotavam da sua testa. Ela o observou alguns instantes e depois segurou devagar sua mão, quando abriu a boca para falar, no mesmo momento Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos.

- Chame o médico. – gritou.

E virando-se na cama pôs-se a vômitar.

_xXx_

**Olá...**

Mil perdões pela demora, sei que foi muito tempo. Espero que o capitulo não tenha ficado muito curto e esteja do jeitinho que vocês gostam.

E então que acharam do Aiko?

Estou me dedicando bastante para que vocês gostem de cada palavra da fic.

**Agradecimentos:**

_* Hime_

_* Yuuki_

_* Sara_

_* Mick_

_* Lory_

_* Shirlaine_

_* Kahli_

É muiito bom contar com o apoio de vocês!

Kissus

**Neeko!**


	13. As Más Lembranças

**Depois de tanto tempo, só pra lembrar que Inuyasha e nem dos personagens deste anime me pertencem. Não tive tão boa idéia... ¬¬'**

**Capitulo XII – As Más Lembranças.**

_- Rin é melhor se alimentar direito, porque senão é você que vai acabar doente. – reclamava Izayoi. _

Rin apenas levantou a cabeça observando a mais velha. Izayoi era uma mulher incrível, por muitas vezes lhe julgara fútil, mas observando-a atentamente era a mulher que sustentou o império Tashio.

Quando o pai de Sesshoumaru faleceu foi Izayoi que comandou a empresa até que ele e Inuyasha fossem capazes de tomar o controle e quando isso aconteceu Izayoi voltou a viver como desejava, uma vida de mimos.

_- Está escutando Rin? – chamou atenção novamente a outra._

_- Sim, Izayoi. – e pôs mais uma colher cheia na boca. _

A verdade era que estava nauseada, como Sesshoumaru. Pela vez que presenciava ele por tudo que comera para fora se tornava difícil comer.

_- Com sua licença Izayoi, vou ligar para minha mãe. – disse levantando-se de repente._

_- Mas menina como mais um pouco. _

_- Não sinto fome. – respondeu constrangida. _

Neste momento a porta foi aberta e um vento frio entrou uivando pela sala.

_- Digam que tem um chocolate quente para mim. – disse Kagome retirando o casaco._

Rin sorriu à presença da nova amiga.

_- Temos sim Kagome e talvez você faça a Rin tomar um pouco também, ela não está comendo nada. _

_- Eu já estava de saída mesmo. – disse Rin sorrindo. _

_- Desse jeito vou ter que contar ao Sesshoumaru. – disse Izayoi sorrindo levemente. _

Rin foi pega de surpresa em seu ponto fraco, virou-se de repente.

_- Não Iza, ele vai ficar preocupado. Eu estou me alimentando. – suplicou._

_- Então volta aqui e toma esta sopa toda. – sorriu largamente Izayoi. _

_- Chantagem. – riu Rin. _

_- Estou falando sério. – sentenciou Izayoi. _

_- E acredite nela. – completou Kagome. _

Rin levantou as mãos em símbolo de rendição.

- Vocês venceram.

As três comeram e conversaram até que Inuyasha chegou e juntou-se a elas na janta.

_- Sinto que vai em breve chegar o dia em que vamos estar todos aqui juntos. – disse Izayoi tomando mais um pouco do seu chá. – Eu, Kagome, Inuyasha e seus filhos e você, Rin com Sesshoumaru. _

Rin sentiu uma alegria enorme invadi-la somente pela esperança de ter Sesshoumaru para sempre e pela família dele apoiar o relacionamento dos dois.

_- Estou tão cansada. Vamos subir Inuyasha? – disse a moça bocejando._

_- Sim meu amor. _

Inuyasha levantou-se trazendo Kagome consigo segura pela sua mão, enquanto Rin observava a cena.

_- Rin, Iza boa noite. – desejou Kagome_

_- Boa noite mãe. – disse Inuyasha beijando-a na testa. – Até amanhã Rin._

Rin assentiu com a cabeça.

_- Sim Inuyasha._

Depois de se despedir de Izayoi Rin também resolveu subir afinal, estava muito cansada. Logo que se deitou dormiu e um pesadelo veio assombrá-la.

Acordou sobressaltada, quatro da manhã, as cenas de Sesshoumaru vomitando e tremendo continuava a lhe afligir.

*FLASH BACK*

_Rin adentrou o quarto silenciosamente, como de costume Sesshoumaru estava de olhos fechados, parecia ressonar. As feições estavam contraídas e as mãos apertavam o lençol da cama, enquanto gotas de suor brotavam da sua testa. Ela o observou alguns instantes e depois segurou devagar sua mão, quando abriu a boca para falar, no mesmo momento Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos. _

_- Chame o médico. – gritou._

_E virando-se na cama pôs-se a vomitar. Sesshoumaru estava completamente trêmulo, deixando Rin muito assustada, pois nunca o vira tão vulnerável. Correu ao seu encontro apertando contra o peito e limpado sua boca._

_- Calma Sesshy, por favor._

_- Chame o Houjo, faça passar. – ele estava descontrolado – Faça passar. – apertava a cabeça com força._

_Rin correu atônita pra fora do quarto sem direção, sem saber o que fazer. Não demorou muito a trombar com Miroku. _

_- Rin o que há? Não se pode correr dentro de um hospital, é peri..._

_- O Sesshy grita muito, vomita... – dizia apoiando-se em uma parede próxima, ofegante. – Ajude, por favor. _

_Miroku saiu correndo, também, ao quarto de Sesshoumaru, entrando o viu arrancando o soro e os aparelhos que o monitoravam. _

_- Vou embora, não vão me fazer passar por isso. – dizia ele já descendo da cama._

_- Sesshy não. – correu Rin tentando colocá-lo de volta na cama, mas ele resistindo. _

_- Me deixe ir. – ele a afastou com um braço – Não quero te machucar, se afaste. _

_Miroku finalmente conseguiu espetar um tranqüilizante no braço do rapaz, que instantaneamente relaxou. Arfando muito Sesshoumaru foi cedendo, enquanto Rin, Miroku e uma enfermeira, que acabara de entrar, colocavam-no na cama. _

_- Não. – sussurava ele. – Não podem me obrigar a ficar. _

_- É para o seu bem Sesshy. Eu te amo, quero te ver curado. – disse Rin._

_Quando ele fechou os olhos à última coisa que viu foram os dela, a chorar._

* FIM DO FLASH BACK*

Ela não se lembrava muito do que ocorreu a seguir. Depois que ele adormeceu, ela caiu como um objeto qualquer no chão, consumida pelo cansaço e pelo choque de vê-lo naquele estado. Alguns minutos depois se sentiu erguida pelo braço por Miroku e pela enfermeira que a levaram para fora do quarto.

Miroku ligou pra Inuyasha que fora buscá-la junto com Kagome e mais uma vez a outra mulher se mostrara muito amiga de Rin. Pois, levou a pra casa enquanto Inuyasha permanecia no hospital, ajudou-a a comer e em seguida a colocou pra dormir. Sem nem mesmo questioná-la uma palavra. Quando Kagome achou que Rin já estava dormindo, levantou-se para sair sem barulho. Já estava perto da saída, no momento que Inuyasha abriu a porta surpreendendo a moça.

_- Como ela está? O Houjo disse que estava em choque, que a chamou diversas vezes e ela não respondeu. Que a fez beber água, mas achava que ela nem sentiu. – disse o homem sem entrar no quarto. _

_- Abatida. – respondeu a esposa. – Vamos esperar que Deus lhe dê forças, por que sem dúvidas, ela vai precisar._

_ xXx _

Oláá... Alguém ai?

Sei que é muita cara de pau minha aparecer depois de tanto tempo com um capitulo tão pequeno. Mas está sendo muito difícil colocar Terapia do Amor em andamento de novo. Se eu não tivesse o apoio de pessoas próximas, já teria desistido e tirado ela do ar. Mas por enquanto, e espero que continue, ela está viva.

Obrigado aqueles que estão me apoiando, eu quero muito terminar, essa história tão linda. Estou me esforçando e preparando um final bonito para história, prometo postar em breve, pois o próximo já está pronto e estou começando o seguinte.

E se eu ainda for digna, rsrsrsrs, deixem reviews.

(eu imploro *.*)

Kissus_._

**~ Neeko.**

_xXx_

Oi gente!

É muito bom está de volta, sei que demorou (também estava ansiosa por outro capitulo *-*), mas Dinda estava em período de muito trabalho. E aí gostaram? Tadinha de Rin, tomara que no próximo aconteça algo que mude essa situação.

Gente mandem reviews, eu tb impolro *.*

Kissus

Kika Kinomoto


	14. Tem Futuro?

**Capitulo XIII – Tem Futuro?**

"_A leucemia é uma doença maligna dos glóbulos brancos (leucócitos) de origem, na maioria das vezes, não conhecida. Ela tem como principal característica o acúmulo de células jovens (blásticas) anormais na medula óssea, que substituem as células sangüineas normais..." – _lia Rin o segundo livro dos que Izayoi comprara.

Claro, a família estava fazendo um rodízio com aqueles livros para conhecer melhor a doença que abatera Sesshoumaru, e não só ele, mas toda família. Desde que ele começara o tratamento a rotina de todos haviam sido alterada. Rin e Izayoi faziam revezamento e passavam a maior parte do tempo no hospital, Kagome e Inuyasha dividiam-se entre o trabalho e o hospital, mas ficavam sempre pouco tempo por lá.

- Rin, me desculpe a demora. Acabei perdendo a noção do tempo no trabalho, está com muita fome? – disse Kagome sentado ao seu lado.

- Um pouco, confesso. – disse Rin fechando o livro e sorrindo.

- Até que enfim. Fico feliz em ouvir isso, vamos.

- Mas a Iza ainda não chegou.

- Já liguei para ela, está a caminho. Vou te levar para almoçar e depois te deixar em casa. – disse Kagome levantando-se.

- Tudo bem. – disse Rin seguindo-a.

- Sua mãe ligou hoje de manhã depois que você saiu. – disse Kagome dando partida no carro – Disse que estava preocupada, há três dias que você não mantém contato.

- É que ela não sabe que estou em boas mãos. – respondeu Rin sorrindo e recebendo um sorriso de Kagome de volta – Então fica preocupada.

- Mas você tem que dá noticias a ela. Quando eu vim morar aqui em Londres, meus pais me ligam todos os dias, e ainda apareciam de surpresa. – comentou Kagome – Quando comecei a namorar o Inu, nossa, eles quase se mudaram para cá.

- Você não morava aqui antes? – perguntou Rin.

- Ah não, eu também morava em uma cidade pequena, mas acho que maior que Yama. Vim para cá a estudos.

- Hum, e o que estuda?

- Estudava. Me formei há mais ou menos dois anos, fiz arquitetura. Quando estava perto de concluir e já namorava o Inuyasha, o Sesshoumaru me ajudou. Foi ele que me colocou na empresa que trabalho hoje. – disse ela parando em um sinal – Sou muito grata a ele por isso. O Inuyasha e a Izayoi o acham muito insensível, mas acho que no fundo ele tem um lado bom. – piscou para Rin.

- E como conheceu o Inuyasha? – disse Rin um pouco corada.

- Na faculdade. Na verdade conheci primeiro o Houjo, depois o Inuyasha, que era amigo dele. O Houjo fazia medicina, o que era inacreditável para uma pessoa como ele, até hoje nos perguntamos como ele se formou já que a vida dele era só farra. – gargalhou ela, parando no estacionamento de um restaurante – O Houjo fazia uma optativa comigo não lembro bem o que era, só lembro que ele inventou de fazer a matéria por causa de uma menina que era da minha sala, que ele estava paquerando.

Kagome desceu do carro sendo seguida por Rin, adentraram no restaurante e escolheram uma mesa num canto mais reservado.

- Espero que goste da comida. – disse Kagome sentado-se – Bem, essa menina era minha amiga, assim eu conheci o Houjo. Numa festa da faculdade nos encontramos e ele estava com o Inuyasha, acho que foi a primeira vista, mas ainda demoramos um tempo a começar a namorar. Eu já estava no quinto semestre, mesmo assim não sabia como meus pais iam reagir, porque tinha vindo para cá a estudos, não a namoro.

Foram interrompidas pelo garçom e fizeram os pedidos.

- Enfim, foi assim. – sorriu ela no final. – Mas você que merece o prêmio de 'Consquitadora n°1', conquistou meu querido cunhado de 'pedra'.

- Ah. – disse Rin sem jeito – Não é bem assim, além do mais a Kagura já tinha feito isso antes de mim.

- Está de brincadeira? Nunca. Poderiam passar anos e ela não seria capaz de tal proeza. O Sesshoumaru nunca gostou dela de verdade, acho que aceitou a proposta dela só para se ver livre. – disse Kagome abanando as mãos – Para começar, ela que 'pediu' ele em namoro e depois, eles quase nunca se viam. Ele sempre fugia dela.

- Mesmo assim não entendo, se não gostava dela, por que ele aceitou? – questionou Rin.

- Sei lá, você que é a namorada dele. Pergunta a ele, ora.

- Eu? Eu não quero me meter em nada disso, o passado é passado. Quero viver só o agora e o futuro com ele.

- E quando ele ficar curado, você vai voltar para Yama? – perguntou Kagome.

Rin sentiu-se confusa, no fim das contas ainda não tinha pensado nada a respeito daquilo. Quando Sesshoumaru estivesse curado, que motivos teria para estar ali? Sua mãe iria querer que voltasse a Yama, mas ele não ia querer ficar em um lugar como aquele. Até porque já tinha uma carreira formada e um grande nome, uma cidadezinha de interior não fazia o perfil de alguém como Sesshoumaru.

- Por que não fica aqui e começa a estudar? Ou pretende ficar em Yama para sempre? – perguntou Kagome.

- Acho uma boa idéia. – sorriu Rin – Antes do Sesshy aparecer minha mãe falava sobre isso, sobre o rumo que minha vida devia tomar. Mas, não vamos ter condições de me manter aqui e ainda pagar meus estudos.

- Podemos dar um jeito nisso, o Sesshoumaru dará. – disse Kagome observando o garçom se aproximar com os pedidos. – Estou faminta. Que tipo de carreira gostaria de seguir?

- Essa é uma pergunta difícil de responder. Gosto de biologia e gastronomia. – respondeu ela já comendo.

- Pensei que talvez pudesse fazer enfermagem ou medicina já que gosta de cuidar de pessoas. – disse Kagome 'devorando' seu prato.

- Mas não gosto de vê-las sofrer, não iria dar certo.

O almoço seguiu embalado em uma conversa animada entre as duas. Kagome incentivando Rin a escolher a carreira que fosse promissora e ela se identificasse. Quando Kagome foi deixa-lhe em casa ela comentou:

- Atrasei-lhe muito? – perguntou Rin preocupada.

- Não. E mesmo se tivesse, meu chefe é grande amigo do Sesshoumaru e está muito sensibilizado com ele. Só não pode ainda fazer uma visita porque estamos muito atarefados. – disse Kagome tranqüilizando-a.

- Ah o Sessshy, vai ter alta amanhã. – disse Rin batendo palmas – Estou tão feliz, foi difícil obrigá-lo a ficar lá todos estes dias. – completou descendo do carro.

- É verdade. Iza já te levou para comprar uma roupa para ir buscá-lo?

- Já, ela não poderia perder essa oportunidade. – despediu-se de Kagome e entrou 'em casa' acenando para o velho porteiro ao passar.

Já sentia-se em casa mesmo, pois todos a tratavam como se fosse. Naquele momento não havia ninguém por lá, já que Kagome e Inuyasha estavam trabalhando e Izayoi no hospital. Quando cruzou porta do seu quarto percebeu o quanto estava cansada depois dos dez longos dias de tratamento inicial de Sesshoumaru. Agora, finalmente ele retornaria e Rin estava ansiosa para revê-lo mais intimamente. No hospital nunca tinham um momento totalmente a sós e que Sesshoumaru estivesse acordado, porém quando isso acontecia ela tinha oportunidade de demonstrar o quanto estava apaixonada por ele, com carinhos e cuidados, recebendo dele a mesma coisa. Ela sabia que Sesshoumaru era um homem de temperamento difícil e quase gélido, isso não impedia de amá-lo e no fundo sentia que ele correspondia de verdade, e da sua forma, aos sentimentos dela.

Assustou- se quando ouviu o toque do celular.

- Alô. – disse sem prestar atenção ao nome que aparecia na tela.

- Oi meu anjo, você foi embora sem falar comigo. – reclamou ele do outro lado.

- Sesshy. – exclamou ela muito contente – Quando eu saí você ainda estava dormindo, e eu tinha que vir logo porque a Kagome ainda ia trabalhar.

- Não aceito a desculpa. – disse ele do outro lado.

- Sesshy, não posso dar trabalho a sua família. Eles já estão sendo bons demais comigo.

- É obrigação deles Rin. Bem, preciso desligar o Houjo chegou para me tirar à paciência de novo, não vejo à hora de sair daqui.

- Beijo Sesshy.

- Tchau.

Rin tomou um banho para dormir um pouco, mas quando percebeu já era noite e Kagome estava chamando na porta do quarto. Levantou ainda sonolenta e meio confusa.

- Kagome. – disse abrindo a porta e bocejando.

- Ah, estávamos preocupados. Não vai jantar? – respondeu a outra.

- Sim. – disse Rin – Não sei.

- Vamos. – disse Kagome rindo e conduzindo-a a mesa.

O jantar foi embalado a poucas conversas entre Kagome, Inuyasha, Izayoi e Rin. Todos cansados demais até para conversar. Depois da breve refeição, Rin recolheu-se novamente e voltou a dormir logo. Estava ansiosa pelo dia seguinte, por isso acordou cedo, bem disposta e muito feliz.

- Bom dia. – disse com o sorriso reluzindo.

- Nossa, isso tudo é felicidade. – perguntou Inuyasha – Como a vida pode ser tão injusta? O Sesshoumaru não merece isso. – fez um breve comentário para ele mesmo, mas sendo ouvido por toda mesa.

- Não fale assim do seu irmão. – repreendeu Izayoi batendo nele com um guardanapo – Ele nunca foi má pessoa.

- Depende dos termos. – replicou Inuyasha.

Izayoi lhe fez uma careta. Inuyasha passou a se distrair com o jornal matinal e as mulheres embalaram numa conversa animada sobre a decoração da área externa da casa que estavam pensando em reformar. Foram conversando todo o caminho até o hospital, diante de tantas idéias.

- Olá Houjo. – saudou Inuyasha – Vejo sua tristeza em separar-se do seu paciente mais querido. – continuou, sarcástico.

- Com certeza. – afirmou Miroku – Chorei a madrugada inteira por isso.

- Está mais magro doutor. – comentou Rin.

- Obrigado por notar senhorita Higurashi, é mesmo um anjo.

- Já podemos ver o Sesshy. Quer dizer, e levá-lo para casa? – perguntou empolgada.

- Bem, o Sesshoumaru tem uma surpresa para vocês e eu tenho outra. É melhor ver a dele primeiro.

Os quatros de entreolharam se questionando o que seria, por fim Rin antecipou-se abrindo a porta.

- Bom dia... Sesshy o que você... ?

**_xXx_**

**Há!**

Não podia perder a oportunidade de deixar o fio da meada solto! Obrigado pelas palavras de apoio e carinho que recebi essa semana: Yuuki-chan, H Quinzel, Baby Lady Rin (seja beem viindaa!) , vocês me fizeram postar o capitulo dessa semana.

Senti que não fui digna de outros reviews, e **me senti abandonada** ... =(

(quanto drama!)...

Mas, postei esse assim mesmo, tenho que recuperar o tempo perdido... O próximo também já está pronto, se eu tiver apoio (alguém pra ler) eu posto logo. Estou arrumando as coisas aos poucos!

Só isso...

Kissus

**_xXx_**

**Espaço da Beta:** Rsrsrsrs

Você não tem jeito Dinda, na melhor hora.

A fic ta muito boa, sou sua fã numero prima!

Pessoal por favor, não esqueçam de deixar comentários, é o nosso incentivo (*_*)rsrs

Kissus


	15. Tem Esperança?

**Capitulo XIV- Há Esperança?**

_- Sesshy o que você fez? Por que não nos avisou que ia cortar o cabelo? – perguntou Rin surpresa. _

_- Ora Rin, se eu avisasse não seria surpresa. – disse ele abraçando-a – Você não gostou?_

A morena tocou a cabeça recém cortada de Sesshoumaru, os pequenos fios prateados espetando a pele fina da sua mão.

_- Não é que eu não tenha gostado, ficou diferente. Eu gostava dele comprido. – disse_ _Rin._

_- Mas Rin o que eu poderia fazer? Já estão caindo, em breve estaria careca. – disse ele pouco chateado. _

_- Eu sei, eu sei meu amor e depois, vão voltar a crescer. _

_- Você ficou diferente filho. – disse Izayoi que estava logo atrás de Rin. – Mamãe aprova. _

Sesshoumaru deixou aparecer um leve sorriso.

_- Obrigado mãe. _

Rin admirava a relação entre os membros daquela família, tão unidos, mesmo que parecessem tão distantes. Quando Izayoi pronunciava a palavra 'filho' em relação à Sesshoumaru era carregada de verdadeiro amor materno, o que era retribuído por Sesshoumaru que a tinha de verdade como uma mãe. Embora Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru não fossem tão próximos, as desavenças entre eles não vinham do fato de não serem irmãos e sim, pura pirraça masculina. E Kagome, acolhida e amada por todos.

_- Já temos a surpresa Houjo. – disse Inuyasha – E embora eu não esteja tão feliz em tê-lo de volta, já podemos ir para casa? _

_- Ainda não, eu disse que tinha duas surpresas. Todos se acomodem, por favor, temos que conversar. _

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo e voltou a deitar-se na cama, como já estava acostumado. Rin sentou-se ao seu lado e os outros se distribuíram pelo quarto.

_- Fala Houjo, estou perdendo a paciência. – disse Sesshoumaru. _

_- Você reagiu bem ao tratamento, tem sorte por ser um cara forte e de boa resistência. Mas ainda assim não foi o suficiente. Teremos que recorrer ao transplante de medula. – disse Houjo em tom sério. _

Rin arregalou os olhos levando às mãos a boca.

_- Inuyasha é provável doador, por isso passará por exames para determinar se é mesmo compatível. Caso não seja, estenderemos as buscas ao banco de doadores e assim Rin, Kagome, Izayoi e todos que estejam disponíveis poderão fazer os exames. Até encontrarmos um doador positivo para que seja feito o transplante. _

_- E se não encontrarmos? – perguntou Izayoi assustada. _

_- Não vamos entrar neste assunto agora, por enquanto vamos nos concentrar no que temos. Inuyasha tem boas probabilidades, pois é irmão de Sesshoumaru, confio que possa ser o doador, senão estenderemos as buscas. – completou Houjo levantando-se, abrindo a porta e convocando uma das enfermeiras do corredor. _

Ela entrou e ele fechou a porta.

_- Por enquanto, Sesshoumaru continuará internado por tempo indeterminado. – disse a todos._

Rin percebeu o sorriso contido lançado pela enfermeira a Sesshoumaru.

_- Hina, acompanhe este jovem para os procedimentos que eu preparei. – disse Miroku referindo-se a Inuyasha. – Ela vai te levar para o exame. _

Inuyasha se levantou e seguiu a enfermeira.

_- Sei que não há muito que dizer, é só ter fé e paciência. Licença. _

Houjo se foi deixando Rin, Sesshoumaru, Kagome e Izayoi cada um absorto em seu próprio pensamento. Aos poucos Sesshoumaru foi afundando mais na cama enquanto Rin segurava sua mão.

_- Vá descansar pequena, não está com a cara muito boa. – disse ele um tempo depois enquanto olhava com atenção o teto do quarto. _

_- Tudo bem. – respondeu ela acariciando seu rosto._

Ele voltou-se para olhá-la.

_- Gostei do vestido, ficou muito bem em você. _

_- A Iza que comprou. – ela engoliu a seco – Fico feliz que tenha gostado. _

Sesshoumaru referia-se ao tomara-que-caia azul que Rin usava com um casaco branco, os cabelos caiam pelos ombros em cascata emoldurando o rosto.

_- Está linda. – suspirou ele. – Quando tivermos alguma certeza do que acontecerá comigo, se ela for positiva, gostaria que casasse comigo. – disse ele olhando no fundo dos olhos dela. – Sei que as coisas aconteceram muito rápidas entre nós, mas eu não quero mais perdê-la Rin. _

Kagome pronunciou algo parecido com café e saiu do quarto sendo seguida por Izayoi muito emocionada, reclamando com Kagome que iria perder a maior cena da vida do filho.

_- Desculpe se às vezes não sei demonstrar o quanto eu a quero, ou o quanto me faz feliz. Nunca tive alguém que se preocupasse tanto comigo, além de Izayoi e mais do que preocupação tenho em você uma segurança que não consigo explicar._

Ele desviou os olhar olhando para fora do quarto pela janela.

_- É estranho... e justamente agora que te encontrei, sinto que estou morrendo. Por isso não nos casamos hoje mesmo. – ele deu um leve sorriso – Não quero que tenha o titulo de viúva. _

_- Sesshy, eu ... eu te amo. – disse ela abraçando-o com força – Obrigado por fazer nascer em mim o amor. Eu aceito, aceito, aceito para sempre. Não vou deixar que parta, nós não vamos deixar, vamos lutar até vê-lo vencer e ficar curado._

_- Sinto que isso não acontecerá Rin. Se o Inuyasha não for meu doador as chances são pequenas de haver alguém compatível. _

_- Encontremos esta pequena chance onde ela esteja. – disse ela acariciando sua face._

_- Eu também te amo, pequena. _

Selaram a demonstração de amor com um beijo apaixonado e cheio de necessidade um do outro.

Quando Inuyasha terminou o exame, todos voltaram ao quarto.

_- O resultado do exame de Inuyasha fica pronto amanhã à tarde, vejo todos vocês amanhã. Agora peço que deixem 'meu querido paciente descansar'. – disse Miroku irônico. _

_- Ficarei aqui Sesshy, entrarei de novo quando o Houjo permitir. – disse Rin._

_- Não, vá para casa descansar. Vejo que está precisando. – respondeu ele sério. _

_- Além de tudo, não permitirei mais visitas hoje Rin. Vá para casa. – aconselhou Miroku._

Todos se despediram brevemente e Rin junto com os outros voltaram para casa, já passava do horário do almoço quando chegaram, mas há muito tempo não havia apetite naquela casa.

Rin seguiu para o quarto ouvindo Izayoi pedir a um dos empregados que servissem a todos nos aposentos. Kagome e Inuyasha também subiram para descansar e almoçar já que trabalhariam após o almoço. Nada mais foi feito naquele dia, pois a animação da saída de Sesshoumaru do hospital ou da reforma da área externa dissolveu-se como fumaça. Rin aproveitou a tarde e ligou para a mãe querendo matar as saudades que sentia, conversaram durante muito tempo e quando desligou Rin perguntou-se como seria sua vida se Sesshoumaru não tivesse aparecido. Ainda estaria em Yama cuidando de outros pacientes doentes, ou já estaria vivendo uma vida diferente?

_xXx_

No outro dia todos acordaram tarde, passava das dez da manhã quando se reuniram para o café. Chovia muito forte quando chegaram ao hospital novamente. Rin tremeu e um calafrio a percorreu quando viu Houjo na porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru, esperando com um envelope que deveria ser o resultado do exame de Inuyasha.

_- Está com frio Rin? – perguntou Houjo ao entrarem._

_- Esqueci meu casaco em casa. – respondeu ela que estava com uma camisa de mangas curtas e um jeans usado que foi de Kagome. _

_- Se quiser posso conseguir um jeito de aquecê-la. – respondeu ele provocando Sesshoumaru. _

Todos olharam para o homem que continuava deitado de olhos fechados, muito pálido.

_- Vá em frente. – ele sussurrou, Rin olhou para ele confusa. – E não respondo por mim, um dia desses vou te mostrar a força que ainda tenho mesmo doente. _

_- Bem, vamos ao que interessa, Rin conversamos depois, lá fora. – ele piscou para a jovem que balançou a cabeça, e depois se tornou sério. – Aqui tenho o exame de Inuyasha, com base nas leis de genética, as chances de um indivíduo encontrar um doador ideal entre irmãos de mesmo pai e mesma mãe, é de 25%. Como Inuyasha é irmão apenas de mesmo pai, as chances diminuíram e infelizmente ele não é doador de Sesshoumaru. _

Todos demonstraram tristeza pelo fato, mas Inuyasha foi o mais penalizado. Sesshoumaru entrelaçou os dedos das mãos sem nada dizer.

_- Agora iremos recorrer aos conhecidos dispostos a fazer o exame e já estamos pesquisando no REDOME, o Registro Nacional de Doadores Voluntários de Medula Óssea. Não nos anteciparemos em nada, Sesshoumaru continuará realizando sessões de quimioterapia para que a doença seja totalmente controlada, enquanto buscamos doadores compatíveis. _

_- Como funciona o transplante de cordão umbilical, é uma possibilidade não é? – perguntou Kagome de repente. _

_- O sangue de cordão umbilical é uma fonte rica de células progenitoras. Após o parto, o sangue que permanece no cordão umbilical e na placenta. Utilizamos para a reconstituição de células do sangue, substituindo a medula óssea nos pacientes que não têm doador. – respondeu Houjo - Neste caso o filho de Inuyasha teria chances de ser doador, mas ainda mais baixas que a do próprio Inuyasha. _

_- E um filho de Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Rin. _

Todos olharam para ela.

_- Seriam muito maiores as possibilidades. Primeiro porque seria filho do próprio paciente, segundo porque seria utilizado o sangue do cordão umbilical. – continuou Houjo._

_- Sesshoumaru poderia esperar todo esse tempo? Digo, quanto tempo Sesshoumaru pode esperar pelo transplante? – perguntou Izayoi. _

_- A situação de Sesshoumaru por enquanto é estável, mas a demora no início do tratamento complicou um pouco as coisas e diminuiu o tempo que temos. Embora não possa prever ao certo quanto tempo resta, quanto mais rápido o transplante melhor. _

Os minutos seguintes foram cheios de perguntas e curiosidades que iam sendo esclarecidas por Miroku. Em algum momento Sesshoumaru bocejou, afundou nos travesseiros e parecia dormir.

_- Gente, gente calma, Sesshoumaru pode esperar algum tempo. Estamos pesquisando e vamos continuar. Vamos encontrar um doador compatível, agora o deixemos descansar, em breve a enfermeira virá prepará-lo para quimioterapia. – disse Houjo. _

_- Hoje eu vou ficar. – pronunciou-se prontamente Rin – Mesmo que demore para que eu possa vê-lo, vou ficar Houjo. _

_- Tudo bem Rin, ficará lá fora e poderá vê-lo no fim da tarde. Agora vamos. _

Rin acariciou os cabelos de Sesshoumaru e beijou-lhe a testa antes de sair. Quando todos saíram, ele abriu os olhos, balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Ninguém além dele sabia que estava tão perto...

**_xXx_**

Hi*!

Estou me derramando em lágrimas e descabelando-me... Oh Sesshy nãããããõoooo! I looove youu! A culpa é minhaaa..

Muiiitos Agradecimentos, essa semana fiquei muiito feliz por ver várias pessoas comentando e são vocês que fazem essa história acontecer:

Yuuki

Baby Lady Rin

Rin Tashio Sama

Isis Silvermoon (Bom tê-la de Volta!)

H. Quinzel

Lappstift (Sejaa bem viindaa!)

Ticha (Sejaa bem viindaa!)

Josimar (Sejaa bem viindoo!)

Obrigado também aos que add como autora e/ou história favorita. Me senti nas nuvens com a presença de vocês. Ainda estou preparando muitos desafios para Sesshy e Rin.

Comeeenteeem e até a semana que vem, neste mesmo 'ficdia' e horário!

Kissus

**~Neeko.**

**Espaço da Beta:**

Hello!

Eu também estou me derramando. Ai o Sesshy é tão fofo. E Rin o que será que ela fará? Vejo que essa fic vai dar muito pano pra manga ainda.

Ah!E não esqueçam de deixar comentários, bjos!


	16. Crises e Decisões

**Capitulo XV- Crises e Decisões.**

_- Nem parece que faz três meses. – disse Rin deitada em sua cama na casa de Sesshoumaru. _

_- É mesmo. – respondeu Kagome – E lá vamos nós outra vez na esperança de trazê-lo para casa, é uma pena que não possa ir justamente hoje. Agora descansa bastante viu, cólica e gripe de uma vez é algo muito ruim e vou concordar com a Iza tem a ver com a sua alimentação, você não se alimenta._

Rin suspirou. Sempre o mesmo assunto, mas sabia que no fundo elas só estavam preocupadas.

_- Acho que Sesshoumaru não vai ficar contente quando souber disso. _

Rin fez uma careta.

_- Acho que ele gostaria que eu estivesse lá. – disse espirrando mais uma vez, Kagome ofereceu-lhe um lenço – Obrigado. A melhor parte é que ele está vindo para casa, finalmente. Que saudades!_

Kagome afagou-lhe o cabelo como fazia com crianças.

_- Que sorte Sesshoumaru teve de encontrar você, isso prova que ele não é tão ruim. – neste momento a porta foi escancarada assustando as duas. _

_- Trouxe seu chá. – exclamou Izayoi retumbante. _

_- Quase nos matou de susto Iza. – exclamou Kagome. _

_- Desculpe queridas noras, sabem que eu as amo. Como está Rin? – perguntou Izayoi entregando-lhe o chá. _

_- Acho que estou melhor, poderia até ir se me deixassem... _

_- Desista. – exclamou Izayoi – Tome seu chá, fique aqui aquecida e tenho certeza que Sesshoumaru compreenderá. O dia está muito frio lá fora, o traremos em segurança. _

Rin concordou com a cabeça.

_- Izayoi você não existe, vamos, deixe a Rin descansar. – disse Kagome empurrando-a para fora. – Até mais Rin, qualquer coisa ligue. _

Elas se foram e Rin reclinou-se novamente, gemendo. Em pouco tempo estaria cochilando, quando acordou já estava escurecendo, visto que eles haviam ido buscar Sesshoumaru pela tarde. Sesshoumaru... Será que já havia chegado? Ela fez um pequeno esforço para levantar-se e sentiu a cabeça doer.

_- Fique deitada, pequena. – disse uma voz do escuro do quarto – Não se esforce. _

_- Sesshy. – ele virou-se procurando de onde vinha o som da voz dele – Você chegou._

Ele estava sentando numa poltrona próximo a porta da varanda, de calça jeans e camisa pólo. Ela levantou-se rapidamente e lançou-se ao colo dele.

_- Disse que era para você ficar deitada, Rin. – recriminou ele. _

_- Aqui está mais confortável. – respondeu ela afundando ainda mais nos braços de Sesshoumaru que a abraçou levemente – Nem acredito que está aqui Sesshy. – continuou fungando antes de espirrar_.

Ele levantou trazendo-a nos braços de volta para cama.

_- Izayoi me fez queixas suas, disse que não está se alimentando, por isso está doente. – disse ele. _

_- É só um resfriado, logo estarei bem._

Ele o rosto dela com atenção e em seguida, beijou-a com amor.

_- Não quero mais te ver usando as roupas da Kagome. – disse olhando a camisola que ela vestia, azul clara e com um decote um pouco exagerado. – Izayoi devia ter lhe comprado mais roupas._

_- Ah. – corou ela – Ela comprou, mas a Kagome não aceitou as dela de volta. Então ficaram comigo. – disse suspendendo um pouco mais a coberta._

_- Liguei para sua mãe hoje de manhã e ela foi muito amável comigo, percebi que sente muito sua falta e que está preocupada conosco. _

_- Mãe é mãe, não é? – disse ela espirrando. _

_- Sim. Vou descer, tenho que ligar para o escritório. Quero passar lá amanhã para saber como andam as coisas. Izayoi mandará servi-la no quarto. – disse ele. _

_- De jeito nenhum! – reclamou ela – E perder a primeira reunião com você em casa? Não seja tão duro comigo. – disse ela fazendo manha. _

Ele sorriu.

_- Não sei se algum dia conseguirei ser duro com você, mas está doente e precisa descansar. _

_- Ah Sesshy. _

_- Certo, se sentir-se bem venha para mesa. – ele abriu a porta e olhou para trás antes de sair. _

Rin soltou um beijo e ele se foi. Não teve coragem de perguntar sobre a procura de doadores para o transplante. Durante esses meses não haviam encontrado doadores disponíveis, encontraram duas mulheres, porém uma havia falecido e a outra não se conseguia manter contato. Sesshoumaru estava cada vez mais desanimado, embora não comentasse nada com ninguém se percebia até nos atos que não acredita na sua própria recuperação.

Depois de muito questionarem finalmente Miroku havia permitido sua saída do hospital, sob a condição de exames constantes e em qualquer alteração, Sesshoumaru retornaria ao hospital, além de outras recomendações.

O jantar foi muito agradável, Rin sentia-se melhor e desceu para cear juntos com os outros. Jantaram e ficaram conversando por algumas horas, quando Izayoi se recolheu já passava das onze. Foi seguida por todos, Inuyasha e Kagome seguiram para o quarto enquanto Rin tomava seu chá acompanhada por Sesshoumaru.

_- Você quer vir comigo ao escritório amanhã? – perguntou ele enquanto subiam a escada que dava acesso aos quartos. _

_- Claro Sesshy, eu adoraria. – respondeu ela animada. _

_- Os dias estão muito frios, se estiver pela melhor pela manha levarei você. Podemos almoçar fora e passear à tarde. Não agüentava mais ficar preso naquele hospital. _

Os olhos dela brilharam.

_- Tenho certeza que vou gostar de passar um dia inteirinho com você! – exclamou animada. – Mas você tem que descansar, lembra?_

_- Não voltaremos muito tarde. Está bem?_

_- Está. _

_- Boa noite Rin. – disse ele enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça que estava vestido e seguindo para seu quarto._

_- Espera Sesshy... Não vai me dar um beijo de boa noite? – perguntou ela. _

_- Queria ver você pedir. – disse ele com um sorriso de canto de boca. _

_- E preciso? – questionou ela sorrindo também. _

_- Claro que não. _

Sesshoumaru empurrou-a levemente contra a parede, segurando em sua cintura a beijou. Rin estava quente, mas ele não sabia se era pela doença, ou pelo contato entre os dois. Aprofundou o beijo com carinho, enquanto ela enlaçava seu pescoço no corredor quase escuro. De repente uma porta foi aberta clareando tudo, inclusive os dois no corredor.

- _Opa! – disse Inuyasha com uma cara marota. – Venha ver Kagome uma cena inédita, Sesshoumaru provando que tem um coração. Rápido! _

Sesshoumaru parou avançando na direção de Inuyasha. Depois mudou de idéia e abriu a porta do seu quarto.

_- Deixa de ser intrometido, garoto! _

_- Ah, não. – suspirou Kagome colocando-se ao lado do marido – Nem deu tempo, você gravou? _

_- Também não deu tempo. – disse Inuyasha como se estivesse penalizado – Bem, deixa para depois, parece que vai ter mais. – e piscando para Rin, fechou a porta do quarto. _

Rin balançou a cabeça corada e indo na direção de Sesshoumaru beijou-o novamente, depois correu de volta para seu quarto e jogou-se na cama. Estava tão contente, ele a fazia muito feliz e talvez nem soubesse. Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do quarto.

_- Acha que pode ser assim? – perguntou – A ultima palavra é a minha. – e deitando-se ao lado dela beijou e saiu correndo também. _

Rin sorriu e suspirou. 'Não há mesmo como definir o amor' pensou. No seu quarto Sesshoumaru observava as fotos que havia tirado de Rin enquanto ela dormia.

_- És mesmo linda, pequena! Sinto muito por deixá-la tão cedo. - disse para si mesmo. _

Havia algum tempo que imaginava o quanto a jovem sofreria quando ele partisse, pois havia tirado sua casa, sua rotina e a levado para um lugar tão longe na promessa de um amor que não mais aconteceria. Pensando nisso, tomou uma decisão.

**_ xXx _**

_- Bom dia. – saudou jovialmente Rin a todos na mesa do café. _

Já estava sentindo-se melhor, ainda espirrava com freqüência, mas isso não a impediria de passar um dia com Sesshoumaru. Por isso, vestiu uma calça jeans, camisa de mangas compridas florida, casaco e cachecol para enfrentar o frio de Londres que até parecia estar mais ameno, calçou botas e sentiu-se confortável. Sesshoumaru estava lendo o jornal matinal vestido socialmente e de blazer, os outros conversavam normalmente.

Ao fim do café Inuyasha e Kagome foram trabalhar avisando que chegariam mais tarde.

_- Rin, eu preciso falar com você. – disse Sesshoumaru sério. _

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e o seguiu para o gramado dos fundos da casa, estava muito sério, mais que de costume.

_- Vou ligar para sua mãe, não quero mais que ela se preocupe conosco. – disse ele olhando no horizonte nuvens escuras. – Quando digo conosco, quero dizer comigo, como você e com nosso relacionamento. – disse ele parando um momento – Vou mandá-la de volta para casa. _

Rin franziu o cenho, mas não disse nada. Sesshoumaru esperou que ela dissesse algo, porém ela continuou calada.

_- Não vai dizer nada? _

_- O que quer que eu diga? – perguntou ela – Está me dizendo que acabou? _

_- Não Rin, não é assim que deve interpretar as coisas. Estou fazendo isso por nós dois, quero que você seja feliz. Sinto que de alguma forma você vai sofrer, se continuar comigo. _

_- Você me ama? – perguntou ela séria. E Sesshoumaru a desconheceu no tom firme da voz._

_- Eu te amo, mas... _

_- E o que te faz pensar que eu não vou sofrer agora? Ou que eu queira me separar de você. Não pode tomar essa decisão por mim, mas você pode escolher se me quer ou não. Pense bem_ Sesshoumaru, estarei arrumando minhas coisas. – havia frieza na voz dela.

Rin virou-se e voltou a passos largos pelo jardim, Sesshoumaru alcançou-a antes que pudesse chegar na casa.

_- Rin espere, eu não queria magoá-la. – disse ele segurando em seu braço. _

_- Pois conseguiu Sesshoumaru. Porque não enxerga o que estamos fazendo para salvá-lo, o nosso esforço para que você fique vivo, para que pensar tanto em morte e não encarar a vida que te espera? Se é assim que você prefere Sesshy – ela estava mais aliviada – então seja a sua vontade. _

Sesshoumaru abraçou-a com força.

_- Estou com medo. – confessou – Não quero deixá-la, não tenho mais esperança, não tenho doador, como posso pensar em me salvar? – suspirou e antes que Rin pudesse responder completou – Vamos, pensei em um dia melhor que esse para nós dois. _

Rin sorriu pondo uma mecha atrás da orelha e concordando com a cabeça, Sesshoumaru tomou-a no colo rodopiando pelo jardim e juntos seguiram para a garagem, sob os olhares atentos de Izayoi que vigiava tudo com lágrimas nos olhos.

**_ xXx _**

_- Devo dizer que o motivo os trouxe aqui é muito sério. – disse Houjo sentando-se no consultório acompanhado pela família Tashio e Rin – O quadro de Sesshoumaru estava estabilizado até um tempo atrás quando dei alta do hospital, mas agora os exames apresentam uma pequena regressão no tratamento, precisamos agir. _

Rin afagou a mão de Sesshoumaru que estava em sua perna, nas duas ultimas semana haviam vivido dias intensos de passeios divertidos e noites românticas. Agora estavam ali no frio consultório de Houjo para ouvir mais uma noticia triste em relação ao tratamento de Sesshoumaru.

_- O que podemos fazer se não há doadores? - retrucou Sesshoumaru – Bater de porta em porta pedindo às pessoas que venham fazer o exame por mim. _

_- Não Sesshoumaru, há uma alternativa. – disse Houjo calmamente – Podemos fazer um transplante autólogo, em que usamos a medula do próprio paciente para o transplante. Parte dela é retirada para ser recolocada depois. A idéia é de que se pode preservar a medula, enquanto o ele recebe altas doses de quimioterapia, na verdade um tratamento de choque para erradicar a leucemia.  
Depois, as células-mães retiradas são devolvidas para recompor a medula óssea.  
Como a leucemia é uma enfermidade que está dentro da medula é muito difícil conseguir que essas células estejam absolutamente livres da doença. Pode acontecer que elas se proliferem e a doença volte._

_- Então isso não é uma certeza de cura? – perguntou Inuyasha._

_- Não, não temos como saber se dará certo ou não. – respondeu Houjo. _

_A sala ficou em silêncio total durante um minuto, até Miroku estava desconcertado com a situação. _

_- E se eu engravidar? – a voz de Rin saiu fina como um sussurro havia um misto de dúvida e medo em sua voz. Era mais como um pensamento que uma fala. _

_- Como já expliquei as chances seriam bem maiores, até mesmo se o filho fosse do próprio Sesshoumaru. _

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho em resposta.

_- Ora, que loucura é essa? Para onde estamos caminhando, acha que é simplesmente assim: vamos ter um filho e pronto. O que vai ser dessa criança se eu não sobreviver, vai criá-lo sozinha? – ele estava claramente surpreso, mas havia desespero também em sua voz. _

_- E porque não? Desde quando me vê temer algo. – respondeu ela – Se é uma chance, porque não encará-la. Temos tempo para isso Houjo?_

_- Você ficou louca meu amor? – disse Sesshoumaru segurando ambas as mãos dela – Um filho é muita responsabilidade, sabe que não seria bom pai. _

_- É a sua chance Sesshoumaru. – interferiu Miroku. – Creio que com uma mudança na terapia podemos conseguir o tempo necessário._

_- Não, isso traz várias responsabilidades e a sua faculdade, e a vida que tem pela frente. _

_- Ter um filho não é estar na cadeia Sesshoumaru. E..._

_- Ah pelo amor de Deus. – Sesshoumaru saiu do consultório batendo a porta atrás de si. _

_- Deixe-o ir. – pronunciou-se Izayoi – Certas vezes ele precisa ficar só e esfriar a cabeça. _

_- Volto num instante. – disse Houjo percebendo seu bip disparar. _

_- Ah Rin. – disse Izayoi virando-se para Rin – Tem certeza que está disposta a fazer isso, se for necessário? _

_- É necessário Iza, e o farei. Temos que convencê-lo que essa é a solução, a menos que ele não queira ficar de verdade comigo. _

_- Não duvide dele querida. – disse Kagome. _

_- Então, já temos a solução. Precisamos da contribuição. _

Todos voltaram para casa calados sob a pressão da decisão de Rin, Sesshoumaru não estava no hospital quando saíram, também não estava em casa quando chegaram, só apareceu depois da meia noite quando todos já haviam se recolhido, exceto Rin que o esperava no alto da escada na escuridão do corredor. Ele percebeu sua presença pela silhueta que se moveu quando alcançou o ultimo degrau.

Ela não disse nada, chegou bem perto o abraçando com carinho, ele correspondeu ao abraço confessando em seu ouvido que estava com medo. Beijou-a desesperadamente na ânsia de não perdê-la jamais.

_- Esteja pronta bem cedo, se essa é sua decisão. Temos algo a resolver. – disse beijando-a novamente e recolhendo-se em seu quarto. _

**_ xXx _**

Rin dormiu quase todo o caminho de Londres para onde estava indo. Sesshoumaru estava misterioso desde o dia anterior, mantinha-se calado e sempre pensativo. Rin desceu ás seis da manhã, ele estava saindo do escritório com Kagome e Izayoi, ambas com cara de sono, mas com uma felicidade estranha estampada no rosto, saudaram brevemente Rin e se recolheram de volta a cama. Sesshoumaru e Rin tomaram café da manhã e saíram para estrada, ela não sabia para onde estavam indo.

_- Rin, acorde meu anjo. – disse Sesshoumaru acariciando o rosto dela. – Chegamos. _

Rin sorriu e observou o relógio, uma da tarde.

_- Onde estamos? – perguntou esfregando os olhos. _

_- Em casa. – ele respondeu._

E virando-se ao olhar pela janela do automóvel viu sua querida mãe, os gramados e flores de onde havia saído.

**_ xXx _**

**Hi***

Devo dizer agora que já estamos em reta final! Oh sim, mais uns dois ou três capítulos e chegaremos ao fim de Terapia do Amor. Sentirei saudades...

Desculpa pelo capitulo comprido, e muitos agradecimentos a todos a bordo: _Yuuki, Baby Lady Rin, Rin Tashio Sama, Isis Silvermoon, H. Quinzel, Lappstift, Ticha, Josimar, Sulla (Sejaa bem viindaa!), Yogoto (Sejaa bem viindaa!), Nathi Duarte (Sejaa bem viindaa!). _Estou cada vez mais feliz com a presença de vocês. Gostaria muito de responder review por review, mas o tempo é curto.

Continuo nas expectativas das reviews.

Beijos, queijos e goiabadas, até semana que vem!

_~ Neeko._

**Espaço da Beta:** Hello galera!

D+ esse capitulo, Dinda parabéns !

Inuyasha não tem jeito: _"__Venha ver Kagome uma cena inédita, Sesshoumaru provando que tem um coração. Rápido!"... _.KKKK, me acabei de ri.

O que será que Sesshy vai fazer? Só no próximo capitulo pra saber.

Gente mande seus comentários.

Besos

Kika Kinomoto


	17. Eternamente

**Capitulo XV- Eternamente.**

_... Quando eu lhe vejo, meu coração sai pela boca  
que verborragia, que coisa louca  
se eu morrer de amor não se preocupe eu vou pra céu_

_Bastou ver o teu olhar, teu charme ao fotografar  
vamos ver o por do sol, dividir o luar  
bastou ver você sorrir, quem não vai se apaixonar  
parece loucura sei, mais eu me sinto em paz ..._

Rin nem sequer esperou por Sesshoumaru, abriu a porta do carro e correu ao encontro de Maeda que cruzava o jardim rapidamente.

- Oh mãe. – disse Rin abraçando-a – Que saudades!

A voz da mãe saiu entrecortada em função da emoção que sentia em reencontrar a filha, Sesshoumaru vinha logo atrás a passos lentos, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça observando a cena.

- Onde está a Sango? – perguntou Rin depois de um tempo, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto da mãe.

- Está lá em cima. – respondeu Maeda.

Rin sorriu.

- Vou buscá-la, volto já. – e saindo deixou Sesshoumaru e Maeda na entrada da casa.

- Como você está meu filho? – perguntou Maeda a Sesshoumaru – Fico feliz que tenha saído do hospital.

- Estou indo, Sra. Higurashi. – respondeu ele – Venho aqui por um assunto importante. Me convida para um café? – perguntou com um leve sorriso.

- A casa também é sua. Venha. – respondeu a senhora seguindo para a cozinha, acompanhada por ele.

Eles começaram a conversar sobre o tratamento de Sesshoumaru, quando Rin chegou a cozinha trazendo Sango no colo.

- Sesshoumaru. – exclamou a menina vendo o homem sentado a mesa.

- Como vai Sango? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

A menina estendeu os braços e ele hesitou, depois estendeu os braços pegando a menina e pondo-a no colo.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu ela rindo – Por que está careca? – perguntou inocente a criança.

- Meus cabelos caíram e eu tive que cortar, mas a Rin disse que vão voltar a crescer. – disse Sesshoumaru a ela.

- Se a Rin disse é porque vai crescer mesmo, uma vez ela disse que ia sair um pintinho do ovo do quintal e saiu mesmo.

Todos riram.

- Então você vê o futuro? – perguntou Sesshoumaru a Rin.

- Oh sim. Vejo você curado agora. – disse ela pondo a mão na testa como se tivesse tendo uma visão.

O semblante dele mudou.

- Pois foi sobre isso que viemos falar. – disse ela olhando para Sango.

Maeda percebeu que o assunto era sério e pediu a filha menor que fosse para fora brincar.

- Agora Rin. – disse Sesshoumaru – Por que não conta a sua mãe seu plano para me salvar?

- Ah. – disse Rin pega de surpresa, vacilou por um momento e depois se tornou séria. – Mãe, o Sesshy agora não tem muito tempo, não encontramos doadores e a única opção seria o transplante das células do próprio Sesshoumaru como conversamos ontem à tarde quando te liguei. O que não te contei, porque não sabia se ele iria aceitar, foi à decisão que tomei.

Maeda olhou a filha com atenção, enquanto Sesshoumaru observava a determinação de Rin. Sabia que desde o início Maeda não aprovava o relacionamento dos dois. O que parecia estar mudando há pouco tempo.

- Bem. Temos uma opção que seria um transplante de células do cordão umbilical de um bebê, por isso mãe... – ela parou um momento respirando fundo – Decidi que vamos ter um filho. Não há muito a dizer, é a opção que temos.

Sesshoumaru esperou que Maeda fosse bradar e apoiá-lo contra a sandice de Rin, mas a mulher nada fez.

- Já disse que tenho orgulho da mulher que você se tornou em tão pouco tempo? – perguntou a mãe a Rin – Quando você vivia aqui, e corria em nossos gramados e tocava violão à noite inteira, eu enxergava a minha menina que com vinte dois anos ainda não havia crescido, mas as dificuldades nos fazem amadurecer. Nunca imaginei um futuro para você, tudo que eu desejava é que fosse feliz. – disse Maeda outra vez emocionada.

Os olhos de Rin também se encheram de lágrimas e até Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar das duas para esconder alguma emoção.

- Claro que imaginei uma faculdade e um casamento, e um filho pode adiar as coisas, mas não torná-las impossíveis. – disse abraçando a filha – Mas tenho uma condição terão que se casar.

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru apreensiva, aquela era a hora da verdade.

- Bem, foi o que viemos fazer aqui. Como sua benção, minha sogra, Sra. Higurashi gostaria de pedir a mão da sua filha, Rin em casamento. – e tirou uma caixa vermelha do bolso mostrando um anel dourado com uma pedra cintilante.

Maeda concordou a cabeça e Rin lançou-se aos braços de Sesshoumaru beijando-o.

- Eu te amo. – disse ele pondo o anel no dedo trêmulo dela. – Vou fazer o que puder para que seja feliz.

Rin não podia falar nada, não parava de chorar.

- Agora temos que adiantar, por que a essa altura minha mãe já ligou para todos os promotores de casamento de Londres e Kagome para todas as lojas. Você tem um dia para encontrar seu vestido e escolher a decoração. Disse a Izayoi que não fechasse nada sem sua aprovação.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Rin.

- Que marquei a cerimônia para depois de amanhã ás 17 horas. – sorriu ele – Acho até que já saiu no jornal. Fofocas.

Rin arregalou os olhos.

- Não fiquem me olhando, vamos almoçar e Sra. Higurashi é melhor ligar para tia Kaede e avisá-la que venha de malas prontas e quem mais queiram chamar. Temos que sair logo, ou chegaremos muito tarde.

A correria estava formada, Maeda correu para ligar para Kaede e arrumar as malas dela e de Sango, enquanto Rin e Sesshoumaru almoçavam na cozinha.

- Sesshy, por que não me contou o que estava planejando. – perguntou ela enquanto lavavam os pratos.

- Surpresa! – sorriu ele – Tem alguma coisa que queria levar daqui?

- Tem algumas coisas que quero sim. Sesshy onde iremos morar? – perguntou a ele.

- Já moramos onde vamos morar, somos proibidos de nos mudar daquela casa por Izayoi. Se cada um de nós, eu e Inuyasha, tivermos cinco filhos moraremos os quinze na mesma casa.

Rin sorriu.

- Então, quer ter muitos filhos?

- Não... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, mas... Ah deixo por sua conta. – sorriu ele.

Meia hora depois saíram de casa deixando algumas mulheres da cidade sob o comando do centro. Chegaram a Londres pouco depois das vinte horas.

- Alguém em casa? – perguntou Sesshoumaru trazendo Sango adormecida no colo.

- Sesshoumaru, você demorou. Acha que é fácil arrumar um casamento em dois dias, por mais simples que ele seja, temos os convidados, a comida, a decoração... – bradava Kagome – Oh, desculpe a minha falta de educação.

- Kagome, essas são a mãe e a tia de Rin, Maeda e Kaede Higurashi e essa a pequena Sango, irmã da Rin. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Essa é a minha cunhada Kagome Tashio.

Todos se cumprimentaram.

- Venha Rin, Izayoi está te esperando. – disse Kagome pegando Rin pela mão – Licença.

Rin fez menção de dizer algo, mas Sesshoumaru antecipou-se.

- Vou cuidar delas. Pode ir.

As mulheres ficaram trancadas no escritório até tarde. Maeda e Kaede se recolheram á onze, cansadas da viagem, já Kagome, Izayoi e Rin á uma da manhã ainda estavam lá dentro.

- Licença. – disse Inuyasha entrando acompanhado por Sesshoumaru – Kagome vem dormir amor.

Kagome olhou para o marido como cara de carente.

- É eu ainda quero uma noiva pela manhã, olha a cara de cansada dela. Izayoi você é muito mal, o dia foi muito duro para ela. – disse Sesshoumaru dando a mão a Rin que estava sentada numa poltrona quase cochilando. – Vem amor. – disse pegando-a no colo.

- Ohh... – disseram todos caçoando os dois. Rin sorriu e escondeu a cabeça no ombro de Sesshoumaru que saiu sem se importar com eles.

O outro dia foi ainda pior. Kagome e Rin saíram logo cedo para escolher um vestido para cerimônia, ambas confessaram que foi uma tarefa muito difícil, pois Rin tinha pouquíssimo tempo, num caso de sorte encontraram um vestido que parecia sido moldado para Rin. Tomara que caia, moldava-se perfeitamente as curvas de Rin. Izayoi ficou encarregada da decoração e do Buffet que já havia sido aprovada pelos noivos e Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru da segurança e outros detalhes.

Era quatro da tarde quando Kagome estacionou em um grande pátio desconhecido para Rin.

- Kagome eu estou exausta, não sei como vou me casar amanhã. Não imaginei que fosse tão difícil. – suspirava Rin – Meus pés doem, estou com sono e com fome, nem vi o Sesshoumaru hoje.

- Tá, tá para de reclamar Rin. Essa é nossa ultima parada, quero fazer uma surpresa para você para que você faça uma ao Sesshoumaru. – Kagome parou apontando pela janela – Estamos na segunda maior faculdade de Londres, trouxe você aqui para que conheça os cursos. Mesmo que se case amanhã e engravide terá pelo menos a oportunidade de estudar neste primeiro semestre, depois você tranca e quando o bebê estiver maior você retorna, o que acha?

- Acho... não sei. Acho que deveria incluir o Sesshoumaru nisso não? – perguntou ela – Amanhã ele será meu marido, ainda que uma surpresa seja interessante creio que ele deva participar de minha decisão. Mas quero conhecer a faculdade. – completou ela descendo do carro.

Passearam pelos corredores e foram nas coordenações dos cursos que interessaram a Rin, conversaram e Rin saiu decidida a fazer gastronomia, na saída o celular de Rin tocou.

- Alô. – respondeu ela rapidamente.

- Querida, onde está? A Kagome seqüestrou você? – perguntou uma voz masculina do outro lado.

- Não Sesshy. – derreteu-se ela – Já estamos voltando, conseguimos resolver tudo a tempo. Preciso de um banho quente e como seria boa uma massagem...

- Posso me encarregar disso com prazer. Espero-te em casa amor.

- Tchau. – ela respondeu antes dele desligar.

Estava mesmo exausta quando chegaram em casa, deixou os sapatos e a roupa jogada no chão do quarto e tomou uma ducha quente, já estava vestida para dormir quando Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto.

- Nervosa? – perguntou ele sentando na beira da cama.

- Não sei, acho que estou mais cansada. – disse ela recostando-se nos travesseiros – Amanhã estarei de olheiras.

- Dei ordens a todos que não te incomodem enquanto você não acordar e sei que você tem um 'Dia de Noiva' marcado para amanhã.

- Graças, te amo! – disse ela fazendo uma reverência ao céu. – A massagem está de pé?

- Claro. – disse ele apanhando um dos seus pés e massageando com carinho – Creio que seja aqui não é?

Ela corou e afirmou com a cabeça.

- Aproveite seus últimos momentos de solteira, depois de amanhã será só minha. – sorriu ele.

Rin dormiu pensando nas últimas palavras dele... 'Só minha'. Aquela era uma sensação muito agradável.

_ xXx _

Agora suas mãos estavam suando demais, não imaginava que viria tanta gente com os convites enviados em cima da hora. Era a noiva desconhecida de Sesshoumaru, o casamento estranho de Sesshoumaru, todos estavam curiosos para conhecê-la e agora ela estava completamente nervosa.

- Rin, assim você vai amassar seu vestido. – reclamou Kagome tirando as mãos dela da cintura apertada.

- Tem muita gente lá embaixo, Kagome. – respondeu ela mais uma vez olhando pela janela.

- O que você esperava? Essa é a tradicional Família Tashio e não tem ai a metade das pessoas que Izayoi gostaria de convidar, tem uma cinqüenta pessoas, Sesshoumaru cortou a maioria.

- O que falta para começar?

- Está com pressa? Não se preocupe, tem sua lua de mel garantida. – riu Kagome – Para começar só falta você, vamos?

Rin confirmou com a cabeça e Kagome chamou Inuyasha que seria seu acompanhante.

O sol estava se pondo devagar na tarde de outono quando as portas do casarão foram abertas e Rin apareceu ao lado de Inuyasha, todos se levantaram e os olhares foram lançados a ela de forma curiosa. Os primeiros passos foram os mais difíceis.

- Relaxe querida, ou sairá estranha nas fotos. – sussurrou Sesshoumaru quando Inuyasha passou a mão de Rin para ele. Sesshoumaru cumprimentou levemente o irmão e voltou a se concentrar na futura esposa – Está linda, não você sempre foi linda. – e dirigiram-se ao altar.

Rin relaxou instantaneamente, ele tinha esse poder, fazia tudo parecer mais fácil.

- Pode beijar a noiva. – disse o pastor ao final. Sesshoumaru segurou o rosto dela e beijou-lhe a testa, murmúrios ecoaram reivindicando 'beijo de verdade', Sesshoumaru sorriu de lado e beijou-lhe com intensidade arrancando aplausos e vaias de todos os presentes.

Depois disso Rin perdeu a conta de todos os rostos que se passaram desconhecidos, em algum momento depois das fotos do álbum, seus pés começaram a doer e ela procurou um canto reservado para sentar-se.

- Que noiva se esconde em seu casamento? – perguntou Sesshoumaru de pé ao seu lado.

- Tenho que confessar estou muito cansada. – respondeu ela sentando num canteiro debaixo de uma amendoeira – Mas estou muito feliz, ainda não consigo acreditar que estou casada com você.

- Vou te mostrar que é real. – Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao seu lado e a pôs no colo, pegou sua mão e pôs sobre a dele, depois retirou a aliança de ambas e entregou a ela – Lê.

Rin observou dentro das alianças, primeiro a dela: _'Enquanto viver... ' _ depois a dele: _'... vou ser seu.' _Ela sorriu o mais largo que conseguiu e o beijou fortemente.

- Serei sua eternamente. Te amo. – gritou ela para que todos ao redor pudessem ouvir – Te amo.

**_ xXx _**

Um vento quente beijou Rin na varanda do hotel, estava fascinada com o mar. Nunca havia visto algo tão belo e mesmo sendo tarde podia contemplar pela orla iluminada, a imensidão de água salgada.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se abraçando-a por trás.

- Algum problema meu anjo? – perguntou ele.

- Não Sesshy. Eu só estava admirando a paisagem, o mar é lindo. – respondeu ela.

- Está feliz agora?

- Muito Sesshy, você me faz muito feliz.

Ele abraçou-a mais forte, deslizando a mão pelo seu corpo.

- Não quero que meu filho seja produzido num tubo de laboratório. – disse ávido.

Rin entendeu sua intenção, havia aceitado a proposta. Sesshoumaru levou-a para dentro do quarto entre carinhos cuidadosos para que não houvesse medo, algum tempo depois Rin compartilhava a cama macia com Sesshoumaru. Há algum tempo imaginava como seria estar ali quando casassem, mas a situação fez uma mudança brusca nos planos e agora que estava ali sentia-se entregue. Quando Sesshoumaru abandonou-a por um instante para fechar a porta do quarto, sentiu a necessidade de estar com ele, o homem de sua vida.

**_ xXx _**

**Oiioioioioiioii!**

Relax, vamos sem pressa que estamos em reta final. Esse é o primeiro dos três capítulos que teremos no fim de Terapia do Amor. Então como já escrevi todos ( \o/) falta só um, vou responder os reviews. (\o/)

**Maiara – **Calma, não criemos pânico. Estou ficando com medo de não estar viva para minha próxima história, são tantas ameaças! T.T, socorrei-me alguém! Mas qual será mesmo o futuro deste romance? Morte de Sesshoumaru ou vida de um bebê. Hahaha... sou mááá, não vou dizer. Ah, Seja bem vindaaaaa!

Doomo arigatoo

Kissus

**Yuuki-chan **** - **Os capítulos continuam grandes, espero que esteja gostando... a Rin está mesmo decidida, engraçado como amadureceu durante a fic. Infelizmente ta acabando sim, mas quem sabe faço uma continuação. ;)

Doomo arigatoo

Kissus

**Baby Lady Rin-chan**** –** É Yama, mas tudo bem =), * nós erra mesmo*, (que absurdo uma escritora falar assim) kkkkk. O que achou da solução do Sesshy, acho que ele gostou né? Ta se aproveitanndoo, espertinhooo! Desculpe a demora, queria estar com tudo prontinho no meu próximo poste!

Ai, ai, ai que feliciidadeee!

Doomo arigatoo queriiiida!

Kissus

** – **Olha nós aqui de novo! O Sesshy tem chances de sobreviver sim, mas não está tudo acertado ainda, tenho planos para Rin. *Segredo* Minhas pesquisas são cansativas, to quase dando aula sobre esse assunto.

Doomo arigatoo pelos elogios e por estar sempre, sempre presente. Até lá no meu Orkut!

Kissus e já atualizei no Nyah!

**Nathi Duarte**** – **Vou brincar com você como costumo brincar com minha amiga Nati ... Oi Nati, oi oi oi Nati, Nati, Nati, Nati ( falando é mais engraçado, ela ri para caramba) mas voltando ao assunto, pena que a noite de amor não aconteceu em Yama néh? Mas eu queria que fosse tudo certinho entre eles, até porque a Rin é moça de família uai!

Rsrsrs... espero que você continue acompanhando mesmo em reta final e vou deixar aqui o mesmo recado que deixei na review da sua fic.

_Atualize Think of me!_ Eu estava lendo... mesmo sem review, pq não dava p/ deixar... 

Doomo arigatoo

Kissus

**Isis Silvermoon**** – **Olha ela ai, sempre presente! Tudo bem flor*? Que tal se o bebê nascer igualzinho ao Sesshy? Vai ser lindão né? Ê beleza...

Espero que não tenha morrido na espera!

Doomo arigatoo

Kissus

**Josimar – **Demorei muito? Mas agora estarei regular novamente...

Está gostando?

Doomo arigatoo

Kissus

Agradecimentos também a minha beta, Kika : Sem você Terapia do Amor nem teria começado!

Até semana que vem!

Ah me add, no Orkut quem quiser: ./Main#Profile?uid=9945693996845030253

**Espaço da Beta**: Hello!

Dinda, eu que agradeço, por ter me escolhido como beta, graças a seu talento, TERAPIA DO AMOR é um sucesso, fico feliz por participar dos seus sucessos.

É gente, a fic está na reta final e sei que vai deixar um gosto de quero mais, porem Dinda é uma escritora de primeira e já está preparando uma nova fic para nos encantar. Mas não vamos nos despedir antes da hora, espero ansiosa pelos próximos capítulos.

Galera, por favor não esqueçam de deixarem seus comentários.

Besos!


	18. Até que a Morte os Separe

**Capitulo XV- ... Até a Morte os Separe.**

Rin remexeu-se na cama, um vento frio entrava pela porta da varanda do quarto que Sesshoumaru deixara aberta. Ela não estava incomodada com vento, mas seu estomago revirava-se violentamente, estava começando ter certeza de uma dúvida que lhe atormentava a algumas semanas. Empurrou o braço e a perna de Sesshoumaru que lhe prendiam e levantou-se devagar, o quarto girou e ela apoiou-se na mesinha de cabeceira depois correu para o banheiro e curvando-se sobre o vaso pôs todo conteúdo do estômago para fora. A mão apalpou a parede procurando o interruptor no intervalo do enjôo e acendeu a luz acordando Sesshoumaru.

_- Querida, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Sesshoumaru segurando sua mão e amarrando seu cabelo. _

_- Estou me sentindo um pouco mal. – ela tentou sorrir a camisola grudada no corpo pelo suor, levantou-se segurando na parede e desmaiou. _

Sesshoumaru amparou-a e colocou-a na cama, gritando por Izayoi.

_- Quem está morrendo? – perguntou a mãe entrando no quarto seguida de Inuyasha e Kagome – Oh Rin, vire a cabeça dela de lado para que possa respirar. – ordenou a mãe – Rin pode me ouvir? Rin..._

Ela foi voltando ao normal aos poucos vendo os rostos girarem devagar.

_- Nossa, o que fazem aqui? – perguntou ela tentando sentar-se, mas sendo detida por Sesshoumaru. _

_- Fique deitada. – disse ele sério. _

_- Deixe-a sentar, vai fazer com que se sinta melhor. – disse Kagome. _

_- É irmãozinho você merece meus parabéns, foi certeiro. – disse Inuyasha._

_- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Sesshoumaru. _

_- Ô boca grande. – resmungou Kagome empurrando o marido para fora do quarto sendo seguida por Izayoi dando cascudos no filho – Boa noite. _

_- O que ele quis dizer, certeiro? – perguntou Sesshoumaru. _

_- Vai saber. – escondeu Rin sua suspeita – Vem, deita aqui. – chamou o marido para perto. _

Sesshoumaru apagou a luz e deitou-se abraçando novamente a esposa, de costas para Sesshoumaru, Rin sorriu e pôs a mão no ventre. _'Boa noite bebê' _pensou.

A vida de Sesshoumaru não estava mais tão alegre nos últimos três meses, o número de quimioterapias aumentaram e ele sentia-se cada vez mais fraco, embora não quisesse admitir para ninguém escondia a fraqueza e as dores que sentia.

_- Sesshy, vai se atrasar se não levantar agora. – chamou Rin no pé do ouvido do marido. _

_- Hum. – ele fez manha disfarçando – Vem cá, deita aqui de novo. _

_- Não posso, já estou pronta para sair. A Iza está me esperando, temos consultoria com duas noivas bem diferentes hoje. – respondeu ela saltando da cama. _

_- Não sei para que a Izayoi te meteu nisso. Ela fica te roubando de mim. – reclamou ele ainda deitado, abriu os olhos e deparou-se com a esposa vestida com um vestido branco, justo e sandálias salto alto. – Nessas reuniões também vão os noivos? _

_- Ás vezes. – respondeu ela. _

_- Troque de roupa ou vai destruir dois casamentos antes deles começarem. _

Ela riu.

_- Já vou. – gritou para Izayoi que lhe chamava no andar debaixo – Tchau. Ah Sesshy, vou te ver mais tarde no trabalho viu._

_- Não com esse vestido ou vão dizer que a mulher do chefe está fazendo sedução em massa. _

Ela tentou beijá-lo rapidamente, mas ele prendeu-a debaixo do edredom se pondo sobre ela.

_- Se a Iza subir. – disse entre os beijos de Sesshoumaru – Vou ser demitida. _

_- Ótimo. – disse ele roucamente as mãos explorando o corpo dela. _

A porta foi escancarada e Izayoi entrou vestida de um vermelho vibrante.

_- Ah eu não acredito, Rin eu vou deixá-la ai. – disse ela dando meia volta. _

_- Não Iza, a culpa é dele. – gritou tentando desvencilhar-se do marido e seguindo-a correndo. Parou na porta, soltou um beijo para ele e seguiu para baixo. _

Sesshoumaru ficou deitado até sentir-se melhor, estava mesmo piorando.

A visita a primeira noiva foi demorada, mas Rin conseguiu chegar ao consultório no horário. Ficou com dúvida se deveria ter levado Sesshoumaru com ela, mas ele parecia ter esquecido o porquê do casamento, a necessidade de um filho.

_- Bem querida. – disse o doutor Terada – Parece que vamos nos ver pelos próximos meses, está com dez semanas de gravidez. _

**_ xXx _**

Trêmula ela chegou ao escritório do Sesshoumaru com um embrulho cuidadosamente escolhido nas semanas de dúvidas.

_- Ah... Boa tarde posso falar com o Sesshoumaru? – disse ela a mulher sentada atrás da recepção do último andar, onde ficava a sala de Sesshoumaru._

_- Ele está em reunião. Posso ajudar? – perguntou a mulher e só então Rin percebeu que não a conhecia._

_- Preciso falar com ele, é urgente. _

_- Pode sentar-se um dos nossos colaboradores virá atendê-la. – respondeu a mulher. _

_- Você não entendeu, eu... – ela apoiou-se na mesa, estava sentindo-se mal outra vez._

_- Rin, o que está acontecendo? _

Ela virou para a voz e viu um dos aprendizes de Sesshoumaru aproximar-se rapidamente apanhando-a no colo. Segundos depois ele adentrava o escritório de Sesshoumaru sem bater, sendo seguido pela secretária.

_- Ora, isso é uma invasão. – disse ele levantando os olhos. – Rin. – ele saltou da cadeira tomando-a dos braços do outro homem e deitando-a no sofá. – Acho melhor te levar para o hospital, esse seu mal estar está piorando. _

_- Não precisa. Acabei de vir de lá. – sorriu ela – Água, por favor. _

Parou, respirou e sorveu mais uma vez o conteúdo do copo.

_- Estou bem, é sério. – reclamou remexendo-se no colo do marido._

_- Vamos ao médico. _

_- Já disse que vim de lá. _

_- E o que ele disse? – perguntou ele._

_- Algo bom. Mandou-te um presente. – disse ela passando a embalagem um pouco amassada a ele. – Desculpe ter danificado um pouco. _

_- O Houjo me mandou algo? – perguntou ele surpreso – Jogue fora. Não quero. _

_- Não, não. Não foi o Houjo. – riu ela._

_- E quem foi? – perguntou desconfiado. _

_- Abre._

Sesshoumaru pegou a embalagem e franziu a testa. Desamarrou as fitas coloridas do embrulho branco e retirou a tampa, engasgou-se sem mesmo falar quando viu uma pequena camiseta dentro. Estava estampado nela: 'Sou do papai', agora ele estava passando mal.

**_ xXx _**

_- Julie, por favor, eu já disse que não foi culpa minha. – disse Rin – Eu não sabia que você queria verde. _

_- Não Rin, ela não pode fazer a decoração da mesma cor que a minha. – reclamou a noiva – Já basta estarmos casando em dias consecutivos e ser minha irmã. _

- Julie, não posso fazê-la mudar. Espera, espera um pouquinho. – disse ela pegando o celular do bolso do macacão – Oi Sesshy. – disse afastando-se da noiva.

_- Oi meu anjo, estou atrapalhando? – perguntou Sesshoumaru._

_- Não, me livrou do ataque de uma noiva histérica porque sua irmã escolheu a mesma cor da decoração que ela. – disse ela observando a pulseira que ganhara em seu aniversário, havia três medalhinhas escritas: Sesshy, Rin e Sakura cada uma._

_- Já disse que você precisa de repouso, mas não me escuta. Já está entrando no sétimo mês Rin._

_- Eu disse que esse era o último, só não contava que ele fosse adiado. Passei o da Ivy para a Iza, mas a Julie não abriu mão de mim. – disse acariciando a barriga. _

_- Que profissional dedicada, boa esposa, vai ser uma maravilhosa mãe. Podemos nos encontrar, não podemos mais adiar a compra do que falta principalmente o carrinho._

_- É, tem tempo para almoçar comigo? Tenho a tarde livre. _

_- Almoçar não dá amor, mas posso te encontrar ás 16:00h pode ser? Tenho reunião com um cliente ás 14:30h. _

_- Tudo certo então, no lugar de sempre. Beijo amor. – disse ela virando-se para a noiva que lhe esperava com cara de enterro. _

_- Julie..._

**_ xXx _**

Estava atrasada ela sabia, mas quando o viu soube que ele não se importava. Esperava tranquilamente com uma rosa na mão, acariciou a barriga e falou com o bebê depois seguiram para as compras. Embora não faltasse muita coisa do enxoval, tudo o que tinham sempre parecia pouco, invés de um bebê parecia que eram três. Carinho, cortinas, mantas, sapatinhos, vestidos, gorros, mordedor, chupetas, macacões e mais uma lista não tão curta para um pequeno ser.

_- Sesshy, acho que já chega compramos tudo que precisávamos e o que não precisávamos também. Vai demorar alguns meses até que o bebê tenha dentes. – disse ela mostrando o mordedor. _

_- Mais ainda falta uma loja. – argumentou ele. _

_- Vou pegar um sorvete, caso queira ir até lá fique a vontade. – ela saiu deixando-o sozinho. _

Quando voltou, deparou-se com uma cena e sentiu algo que não poderia descrever. Claro que era ciúme, mas não estava preparada para tal situação, uma mulher esbelta pendurava-se ao pescoço de Sesshoumaru, mais que isso quase o beijava. Não era tão nova, mas alta, sedutora, vestida de preto, trazia um lenço colorido à mão com o qual, enrolado ao pescoço de Sesshoumaru trazia-o tão perto do seu rosto que por alguns centímetros podia beijá-lo. Ele sorria enquanto falava com ela não demonstrando nenhuma vergonha, a conversa durou cinco minutos após Rin ter voltado á mesa onde ele estava, ou deveria, estar esperando. De repente os olhares se encontraram e vendo a cara de descontentamento de Rin, Sesshoumaru despediu-se com um abraço bastante caloroso.

_- Espero que tenha ido até a loja. – disse Rin levantando-se com o sorvete numa mão e algumas sacolas na outra – Estou indo para casa. – e seguiu para o elevador antes que ele pudesse replicar. _

Quando Sesshoumaru alcançou-a já estavam seguindo para a garagem.

_- Rin, espera. – disse segurando em seu braço – O que aconteceu? Por que está tão chateada?_

_- Porque não tenta descobrir? – respondeu ela encarando ele. _

_- Desde quando é ciumenta? Não pode me culpar sem me ouvir primeiro. _

_- Continuo ouvindo. _

_- Aquela é Janete White, é grande amiga da Izayoi. Ensinou a ela tudo que sabe sobre decorações e Buffet, Janete sempre foi assim com todos os homens, inclusive com meu pai, mas nunca deu em cima dele. – disse ele firme – Até Kagome já se acostumou com ela._

_- Não sei se o Inuyasha se deixaria envolver numa cena tão constrangedora. – disse ela seguindo novamente para o carro. _

_- Não vou discutir com você, me perdoe se estou errado. – disse ele sério – Mas não pense que concordo com sua atitude. _

_- Então não me servem suas desculpas. _

_- Ora, porque está brigando comigo? – disse abrindo o porta-malas do carro e empurrando as compras dentro enquanto ela abria a porta traseira para guardar o resto. _

O momento seguinte foi tão confuso que quando Sesshoumaru percebeu já estava de mãos para cima mostrando sinal de rendição. Rin estava com a mão no rosto vermelho onde havia sido machucada e o sorvete no chão.

_- Entra no carro. – ordenou um dos encapuzados a Rin. Ela obedeceu sem pestanejar._

O outro homem fez sinal para Sesshoumaru assumir a direção, enquanto ele sentava-se no banco de trás com Rin. Já havia uma mulher sentada no banco do carona, provavelmente para não atrair atenção das pessoas, todos estavam armados.

_- Dirige. – ordenou o primeiro a Sesshoumaru._

Ele olhou pelo espelho e viu Rin sentada entre os dois homens encapuzados, não esboçava nenhuma reação com as mãos cruzadas sobre a barriga. Um dos homens aproximou-se dela e segurando em seu rosto lambeu a calda de chocolate que havia escorrido em seu queixo, em seguida beijou-a a força. Sesshoumaru apertou o volante com força, nada podia fazer.

_- Banco Central de Kingcross. – ordenou o outro. – Kate, não está fazendo seu trabalho. – disse à mulher, que até agora olhava para fora pelo vidro dianteiro. _

Ela virou-se na direção de Sesshoumaru sorrindo para ele e pôs a cabeça em seu ombro, fingia-ser sua acompanhante, ás vezes acariciando seu ombro ou rosto. Enquanto isso, Rin continuava sendo assediada pelo outro homem, que tentava acariciá-la sob seus protestos, os olhos já estavam vermelhos demonstrando que a qualquer momento choraria.

_- Deixe-a seu idiota, não está vendo que está grávida. – disse o líder ao outro – Ela vai chamar atenção – e estapeou novamente Rin – E você fica quieta. – completou apontando a arma para sua barriga. _

Rin prendeu a respiração e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem, logo estava soluçando.

_- Deixe-a ir. – disse Sesshoumaru – Por elas, darei tudo que tenho. Não a machuque._

_- Cala a boca. – gritou o segundo homem. – Dirige e fica quieto. _

_- Deixe-a ir, pode ser até pior se ela ficar. Já está passando mal, a pressão deve ter caído. – interferiu Kate._

_- Não. Ouça bem as instruções. – disse ele a Sesshoumaru – Você vai descer com a Kate e eu vou assumir o volante, vai entrar e vai fazer o que ela disser. Se fizer algo fora dos planos eu levo o carro e todo conteúdo, se é que me entende. – disse apontando para Rin pálida a ponto de desmaiar – Já vale uma boa grana. _

Sesshoumaru assentiu. Kate desceu do carro e esperou que ele fizesse o mesmo, ambos sumiram na multidão voltando quase vinte minutos depois. O líder devolveu o volante a Sesshoumaru.

_- Tudo bem Kate? – perguntou ele, ela assentiu mostrando a bolsa – Ótimo. Banco Central de Green Gardens. _

Sesshoumaru olhou pelo espelho, Rin suspirava e soava muito, ela soltou um gemido de dor.

_- Droga. Eu disse que poderia ser pior, deixe-a aqui Tom, ela pode ter o bebê dentro do carro. – exclamou Kate. _

Ele olhou para Rin e em seguida pegou em seu braço.

_- Droga, mantenha as coisas sob controle Jimmy. – disse abrindo a porta. _

Estavam estacionados em uma viela residencial sem saída, não havia ninguém na rua quando Tom desceu do carro arrastando Rin e a pôs encostada numa parede, ela escorregou pela parede, gemendo com as mãos segurando o ventre. O banco onde estivera no carro estava sujo de sangue, assim como sua roupa. Sesshoumaru observa tudo com um terrível sentimento de culpa, tudo começara pela briga com ela, agora estava abandonando-a ali sem expectativa de socorro, temeu pelo bebê. A vida de sua filha estava em risco.

_- Vamos, Banco Central de Green Gardens. É melhor ser rápido se quiser voltar a vê-las. – disse Tom retornando ao carro – Sesshoumaru demorou a sair, Rin chorava muito na calçada – Agora. – disse ele mirando pela janela do carro. _

Sesshoumaru deu a partida e saiu. Rin ficou lá sozinha, por mais que vinte minutos quando uma senhora apareceu com seu cachorro, olhou-a de forma curiosa e decidiu se aproximar.

_- O que você faz aqui? Não parece moradora de rua. - disse a senhora. _

_- Meu marido... assalto... meu bebê. – Rin não conseguia pronunciar frases completas por causa da dor, mostrou a senhora a mão suja de sangue. _

_- Oh meu Deus. – a senhora levantou-se rapidamente indo até o interfone de um dos edifícios – Marco, Stela, Diana preciso de ajuda aqui embaixo. Rápido._

_- O que é mãe? – respondeu a voz de uma mulher. _

_- Tem uma moça tendo um bebê. _

**_ xXx _**

Sesshoumaru demorou a livrar-se dos bandidos, na quarta e ultima agência que pretendiam ir depois de terem rodado a cidade toda e uma metropolitana vizinha, ele e Kate foram abordados por um policial amigo de Inuyasha. Ele havia percebido que Sesshoumaru estava com outra mulher e aproximou-se na intenção de brincar com Sesshoumaru, pois conhecia Rin. Sesshoumaru sinalizou e ele percebeu que era um assalto, primeiro rendeu Kate e depois com reforços, os outros dois bandidos.

_- Droga, atende. Atende – dizia Sesshoumaru._

_- Kagome, a Rin ela ligou, ela está com você? _

_- Não Sesshoumaru, aconteceu alguma coisa? Achávamos que ela estava com você._

Ele já havia desligado. Tentou de novo o celular da esposa.

_- Atende. Ah, Rin, onde você está? – disse Sesshoumaru aliviado quando finalmente atenderam. _

_- Meu nome é Diana, eu e minha família socorremos a dona do aparelho. Quem fala? – disse a voz._

_- Sou o marido dela, onde ela está? Como está? _

_- Ela nos indicou este hospital, aqui na Avenida Leste. Não me lembro o nome, ela está sendo atendida não nos deram retorno ainda. _

_- Estarei ai em minutos Diana. – ele desligou parando um taxi que passava. _

Em quinze minutos estava no hospital.

_- Houjo. – disse ofegante – Onde está a Rin?_

_- Sesshoumaru, o doutor Terada precisava da permissão de um familiar. – respondeu Miroku já caminhando na direção do outro médico – Precisa de alguém que assine o termo. _

_- Termo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru confuso._

_- Sesshoumaru. – exclamou Terada agitado – Sinto muito, tem que decidir: sua mulher ou sua filha, a quem quer salvar?_

**_ xXx _**

Hi*

Hoje estou muito triste devido à quantidade de reviews do capitulo passado, não vou fazer comentários. Mas mesmo assim gostaria de agradecer a: Suzy Linda, Yuuki Chan, Isis silvermoon, H. Quinzel (desculpa capitulo passado à resposta da sua review ficou sem nome ¬¬') e Nathi Duarte (quero sim, Think of Me, estarei esperando).

Obrigado pela presença de vocês, espero que tenham gostado desse.

Ah, o próximo é o final.

Sem mais,

_~Neko._

**Espaço da Beta: **Hello!

Estamos na reta final, fico com o coração na mão. Tadinho do Sesshy, quem ele vai escolher o amor da sua vida ou sua salvação.

Fico triste com o final da historia Terapia do Amor, porém fico com a sensação de dever cumprido, que muitas pessoas riram, choraram e gostaram da fic.

Vou deixar a despedida para próxima, pois vai vir mais um capitulo cheio de emoção. *_*

Espero vcs no próximo encontro, curtam o capitulo e deixam seus comentários.

Bjos!

Kika Kinomoto


	19. Por Toda Vida

Inuyasha não me pertence, também não me pertence à música 'Não Fuja de mim. Não tive tão boas idéias.

**Capitulo XIII - Por Toda Vida.**

_... Você me pergunta o porquê  
Só nosso Doutor pra saber  
Alguns chamam isso paixão  
Mas eu chamo de começo, probabilidade  
Possível predestinação  
Só não... Não fuja de mim..._

_Não, não, não fuja de mim..._

_Não fuja..._

_Não fuja..._

Estava mais leve agora, uma sensação estranha de estar flutuando. Havia sons distantes onde estava, algumas vozes ou sussurros que falavam de si, mas ela não compreendia o que falavam, nem queria, a sensação era tão boa que tinha medo que passasse. Mas o peso da realidade foi voltando aos poucos, o que pode sentir primeiro foi os pés que havia tirado do chão. Porém os olhos não abriam, não respondiam ao estimulo do cérebro, depois de um esforço redobrado entreabriu as pálpebras deixando que um filete de luz os machucasse.

_- Ela está acordando, graças a Deus. – disse uma voz – Chame o Miroku Inuyasha, rápido. _

A porta foi aberta e se fechou novamente, vozes continuavam a cochichar. Alguns minutos depois alguém se aproximou de onde estava.

_- Rin. Pode me ouvir? – perguntou outra voz. _

Rin? Ah, era ela. Tentou abrir a boca para responder, mas foi tão difícil quanto abrir os olhos, o corpo não respondia totalmente.

_- Rin? – a voz chamou outra vez. _

Respondeu mentalmente que estava ouvindo, o dono da voz abriu suas pálpebras e soube que estava lhe examinando, naquele momento volto a si com um baque.

_- Miroku. – finalmente pode respondeu – Sinto-me tão estranha._

_- Não se preocupe, logo estará melhor, você passou alguns dias dormindo. – respondeu_ _Miroku segurando sua mão._

Mas não havia nenhuma segunda intenção em seu ato, Rin percebeu que estava preocupado.

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está tão diferente. – perguntou._

_- Não querida, tudo agora está bem. – respondeu Izayoi aproximando-se da cama. _

_- Iza, como...? – sentiu a cabeça doer – Como vim parar aqui? _

Izayoi olhou para Miroku sem saber o que responder.

_- Depois conversaremos Rin, agora descanse, está bem? – ele interviu. _

Rin fechou os olhos e percebeu que as coisas não se encaixavam. Não se lembrava do que havia acontecido e como vieira parar ali, forçou a mente alguns instantes, da última vez que se lembrava de algo estava com...

_- Sesshy? – disse ela abrindo os olhos novamente e deparando-se com Kagome e Inuyasha também ao lado da cama – Onde ele está? _

_- Rin conversaremos depois está bem? – perguntou Kagome. _

_- Não, onde está o Sesshoumaru? O que aconteceu conosco? – perguntou ela começando a apavorar-se. _

_- Está tudo bem, conseguimos Rin. Sesshoumaru está sendo preparado para cirurgia, as células tronco foram expandidas e temos fé que tudo ocorrerá bem. – disse Miroku._

_- Graças a Deus, quero vê-lo, posso? – ela tentou sentar-se – Graças... _

Ela parou de repente abraçando o próprio corpo, acariciou o ventre.

_- Meu bebê, nasceu. – a voz embargou – Já posso vê-la? Nasceu prematura minha menininha. _

_- Rin, pode não ser o momento mais apropriado, mas você acabará sabendo. – disse Miroku sério – O bebê não sobreviveu ao trauma. Sinto muito. _

Não houve mais palavras dela, um soluço alto irrompeu o quarto enquanto ela gritava negações de um sonho.

**_ xXx _**

_- Não posso entrar. – disse Sesshoumaru já com o roupão cirúrgico – Ela não vai querer me ver._

_- Vai entrar sim. – respondeu Izayoi incisiva – Logo que acordou ela perguntou por você, além do mais você é marido dela e tem que apoiá-la. Perdeu o bebê, sua filha. _

_- E como acha que estou me sentindo mãe? – ele levantou da cadeira de rodas que o levaria a sala de cirurgia – Só não sei como lhe dar com isso. _

Quando abriu a porta do quarto o coração parou por uma fração de segundos, Rin estava de pé próximo a janela enxugando mais uma lágrima que escorreu.

_- Não deveria estar de pé. – disse Sesshoumaru baixinho ele segurou-a pelos ombros – Venha para cama. _

Ela obedeceu mecanicamente voltando a deitar-se.

_- Quero ir para casa. – respondeu também num sussurro evitando olhar para ele. _

_- Houjo me disse que lhe dará alta pela manhã. – ele acariciou sua face e virou na direção do seu próprio rosto – Me perdoa, não sei o que lhe dizer._

_- Eu também não sei. – ela acariciou a face dele – Não deveria ter dado aquele ataque de ciúme, deveria ter ficado mais atenta e talvez a Sakura... – ela soluçou. _

_- Não, não meu anjo. Não foi culpa sua, nem sempre o destino concorda com nossos planos não é? – ele acariciou o ventre dela, a voz era tranqüila – Mas vocês me salvaram, e teremos quantos filhos você quiser. _

Rin assentiu suspirando.

_- Boa sorte amor. – disse pegando em sua mão – Estarei torcendo por você. – ela sorriu. _

_- Sei que estará. – ele beijou-a levemente – Eu te amo, muito, me perdoa._

_- Sesshoumaru, é a sua hora. – disse Miroku entrando no quarto._

Ele levantou e seguiu o médico, acenou para ela quando chegou a porta, Rin assentiu mostrando os dedos cruzados. Ainda ficou alguns momentos pensando sozinha, não adiantaria ficar remoendo a perda, ou os acontecimentos que havia lembrado. Fechou os olhos tentando adormecer, a mente cansada não demorou muito a convencer o corpo da necessidade do sono.

'_Deus, eu agradeço pela chance da vida, por um dia ter encontrado o Sesshoumaru. Permita que ele fique bem, que seja curado, eu o amo muito. _

_Obrigado Deus,'_

Fechou novamente os olhos, rendeu-se ao sono e sonhos.

**_ xXx _**

_- Não Sesshy, eu não aceito desculpas. Hoje é minha formatura. – reclamava ela com Kagome dando os últimos ajustes em seu cabelo – Esperei tanto por isso. _

_- Rin estou tentando meu amor? Planejei tudo, mas não contava com essa tempestade, o aeroporto está fechado, não há vôos disponíveis. – dizia Sesshoumaru. _

_- Três anos estudando para meu marido não vir a minha formatura. – choramingou ela – Eu pedi que você não viajasse. _

_- É um dos meus principais clientes Rin. Ou eu vinha, ou ficávamos pobres. – riu levemente ele. _

_- Está bem Sesshoumaru. – ele percebeu que estava mesmo chateada – Tenho que ir. Tchau. _

Ela desligou antes que ele pudesse reivindicar.

_- Vamos Rin, estamos quase atrasados. – disse Kagome puxando-a para fora do quarto. _

_- Uau, terei que ter muito cuidado essa noite, três lindas mulheres sob minha responsabilidade. – disse Inuyasha quando apareceram._

_- Vamos, vamos Inuyasha. – disse Izayoi – Catharine, Catharine. _

_- Senhora. – respondeu a babá. _

_- Pegue o Hayato. – disse Izayoi a ela – Vamos gente, vamos. – continuou empurrando todos para fora. _

Para Rin aquilo era quase inaceitável, como seu marido não iria a sua formatura. Três anos se passaram e estava cada vez mais apaixonada, Sesshoumaru era um bom marido, prestativo, atencioso e carinhoso, sempre havia proteção em seus braços e sua voz. Apoiou Rin desde o início quando ela decidiu fazer gastronomia, havia viajado há quatro dias e planejava voltar a tempo, mas uma tempestade no aeroporto da França impedia a decolagem de aviões.

_- Rin Tashio. – chamou mestre da cerimônia para entrega do seu diploma tirando-a do seu devaneio._

Ela levantou-se rapidamente percorrendo os olhos pelos convidados presentes, quando seus olhos o contemplaram ela sorriu levemente, lá estava Sesshoumaru sentado a mesa com a família tendo nos braços o maior buquê de rosas vermelhas que ela já vira.

Queria que a cerimônia terminasse logo, queria correr para os seus braços e beijá-lo, matar a saudade do seu amado marido. Foi o que fez depois que todos lançaram seus chapéus para cima.

_- Você me enganou. – disse ela dando um soquinho no ombro do marido enquanto ele_ _lhe passava as rosas – Isso não vale. _

_- Surpresa! – disse ele tomando os lábios dela num beijo romântico. _

_- Eu te amo. – disse ela beijando-o novamente. _

_- Ah, deixa dessa melação que queremos te cumprimentar grande chef! – disse Inuyasha tirando Rin dos braços de Sesshoumaru sob ameaças do próprio._

_- Parabéns Rin. – disse Kagome abraçando a cunhada. – Tá na hora de contar viu, quase não dá para esconder. – sussurrou ao ouvido de Rin, recebendo uma piscadela de volta._

**_ xXx _**

_- Mamãe, mamãe. – gritava o pequeno Hayato indo de encontro a Kagome quando chegaram em casa. _

_- Meu amor, o que faz acordado uma hora dessas? Já passa de uma da manhã. – perguntou Kagome pegando o menino no colo. _

_- Oh senhora. – murmurou Catherine – Hayato não quis dormir enquanto não chegassem. Fiz o que pude historinha, sopinha, chazinho e nada adiantou. – desculpou-se a babá._

_- Tudo bem Cath, você pode ir, eu assumo as coisas. – a outra mulher assentiu saindo._

_- Então vamos comer o bolo da tia Rin? – perguntou Hayato muito esperto apesar da hora. _

_- Não, o bolo da tia Rin é para amanhã. – explicou Izayoi._

_- Não! – exclamou o menino – Só um pedacinho assim. – dizia mostrando os dedos bem juntinhos. _

_- Nenhum pedacinho Hayato. – pronunciou-se Inuyasha – Então por isso não quis dormir, achou que íamos comer o bolo da Rin agora?_

_- É, e sabia que não ia sobrar nada. Quando ela faz, você e o tio Sesshy acabam com tudo. _

_- Ora seu moleque. – disse Sesshoumaru fingindo estar sério – Pois eu vou comer tudo agora e não vou deixar nada para você amanhã. _

_- Pai, ele vai comer. – exclamou Hayato aflito._

_- Para Sesshy. – pronunciou-se Rin – A tia Rin não vai deixar meu bem, agora vamos dormir Sesshoumaru. – disse ela arrastando o marido pela gravata enquanto Hayato esticava a língua para o tio. _

_- Amanhã eu vou arrancá-la. – disse Sesshoumaru a ele antes de fechar a porta. _

_- Pai, o tio Sesshoumaru... – dizia o menino ainda no corredor._

_- Ás vezes você age como se tivesse a idade dele. – ria Rin enquanto tirava as jóias em frente ao espelho._

_- Mas é assim que se faz com as crianças não? – disse abraçando-a por trás – Estou muito orgulhoso de você, tenho uma surpresa. _

_- Uma surpresa para mim? – disse ela virando-se para ele – Cadê?_

Sesshoumaru foi até o closet do quarto e voltou com um papel enrolado em forma de canudo.

_- Lembra aquele chalezinho branco no Parque de Green Gardens onde gostávamos de ir? – perguntou ele. _

_- Sim, do casal de idosos que se mudaram, eles voltaram? – perguntou ela pensativa – Amava os bolinhos de morango de lá, deu uma vontade. – e sua boca encheu-se de água._

_- Não, mas consegui isso para você. – disse passando a ela o canudo – É o meu presente, o chalé é seu pode fazer o que quiser. _

Os olhos de Rin brilharam, não conseguiria esconder a felicidade que estava sentindo mesmo que quisesse.

_- Amor, eu não sei o que dizer. – disse ela abraçando-o – Estou muito feliz, posso ter minha própria confeitaria. – e começou uma lista de planos._

_- Ei, ei calma. Não acha que eu mereço um presente também. – perguntou ele beijando-a – Não que eu seja interesseiro, mas quem sabe uma comemoração. – estava direcionando-a a cama. _

_- Concordo. – disse ela sentando-se – Tenho uma surpresa para você também, mas só vai ganha-la se achar. Está aqui no quarto. – sorriu misteriosamente. _

_- O quê? Isso é injusto, este quarto é muito grande. – disse ele retirando o paletó – Preciso de dicas. _

_- Certo, certo. Não está no banheiro, nem no closet, nem nos armários, está num local fácil e a vista. _

_- Hum. – Sesshoumaru começou pela penteadeira dela, passou pela estante, pelas mesinhas de cabeceiras, pela mesa do computador entre outros locais, vinte minutos se passaram enquanto brincavam de 'Tá frio, ta quente'._

_- Ah Rin, eu desisto. – disse ele vindo sentar ao seu lado. _

_- Tá quente! – ela exclamou – Mais quente! – à medida que ele se aproximava. _

_- Então, já achei sua presunçosa, eu sei que você é meu presente. – disse ele rodeando-a pela cintura enquanto repousava uma mão em sua barriga._

_- Achou! – ela gritou quando ele tentou beijá-la, e pôs sua mão por cima da dele._

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru estreitaram-se. Rin arrepiou-se.

_- O que está tentando me dizer Rin? – perguntou num tom ameno._

_- Você já entendeu Sesshy. Não me diga que não gostou. – disse aflita. _

_- Não, eu ainda não entendi. – disse ele._

_- Eu sabia que não ia gostar, desculpa, mas não foi minha culpa. – ela livrou-se do marido ficando de pé – Depois que perdemos a Sakura você não tocou mais no assunto, não fiz de propósito eu juro. Mas fiquei muito feliz quando soube. – disse tocando o ventre – Foi um pequeno acidente, fiquei com medo de que não gostasse, tentei esconder que já estou no quarto mês, mas não resolveria por muito tempo. – disse a si mesma. – Você não percebeu?_

_- Achei que estava engordando com o fim da faculdade. – disse ele estendendo a mão a ela, quando Rin a tocou ele puxou-a para seu colo – Jamais ficaria zangado com isso amor. – disse pondo a mão em sua barriga – Nunca toquei no assunto porque sei que isso ainda lhe causa alguma dor, cheguei a pensar que não quisesse mais engravidar, mas vou amar essa criança desde agora e para sempre. É minha filha, vou embalá-la para dormir e contar histórias, vou ensinar sua lição de casa e levá-la ao balé, vou espantar os marmanjos sedutores e na hora certa, dar sua mão a um cara como eu, lógico. – ele sorriu._

Rin sorriu emocionada.

_- Mas e se for menino? – perguntou._

_- Então teremos trabalho em dobro quando ele se juntar ao Hayato. Mas vou ensiná-lo a procurar garotas como você. Eu te amo._

_- Eu te amo muito. – ela sorriu recostando em seu peito – Agora, onde vai encontrar bolinhos de morango uma hora dessas?_

_Quando ela o olhou novamente o brilho nos olhos não negava a Sesshoumaru que aquele era o primeiro do muitos desejos de sua gravidez, mas que ficaria feliz em atender cada um._

**_ xXx _**

**Hi***

Já to deprê, todos fim é difícil! É uma superação chegar até aqui depois de mais uma vez ter perdido o rumo de uma história e passar mais de um ano sem postar, mesmo assim fui recebida de braços abertos por vocês e gostaria de poder agradecer de um a um cada review, cada participação, mas não dá.

Muito obrigado pela presença de vocês! Pela força e pelo carinho.

Quero convidá-los a acompanhar minha nova fic, infelizmente não será Sesshy&Rin, mas Shaoran&Sakura em Card Captors Sakura, se alguém se interessar me diz que eu aviso quando postar.

**- Entre Névoas & Nuvens. **

_O que Sakura nunca acreditou é que um dia fosse se apaixonar, todas as lembranças como névoas em sua mente fazia a jovem freira quase odiar os homens. Mas agora, quando se vê forçada a cooperar na investigação do sumiço de uma das alunas do colégio onde leciona, com o charmoso investigador Li, põe em risco suas próprias defesas. Uma certeza tinha, não iria render-se as vontades do seu enganoso coração._

É isso,

Kissus

~ Neko

_**... me abrace, me beije que o tempo não para e a felicidade se vive agora!**_

**Espaço da Beta: **Hello !

Aí que final lindo!

Dinda, estou tão orgulhosa de você. Prima você é demais!

Tenho certeza que Terapia do Amor foi apreciada por muitos e que deixará saudades, mas tenho certeza que viram outras fics com a mesma qualidade.

Galera espero que apreciem esse ultimo capitulo e deixem seus comentários.

Até logo! (pois já tem uma nova fic no forno, quase pronta para sair).

Bjos!

.


End file.
